


Postęp Sherlocka Holmesa

by kottkvarn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD - Freeform, ACD Canon, Angst, Arthur Conan Doyle - Freeform, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Slash, opowiadanie w pierwszej osobie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kottkvarn/pseuds/kottkvarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John potrzebuje niebezpieczeństwa, żeby poradzić sobie z traumą. Sherlock, chociaż ciężko to dostrzec, czuje coś do Johna i usilnie dba, aby w jego życiu entropia osiągnęła stałą wartość. Pierwszoosobowe opowiadanie z punktu widzenia Sherlocka. Slash. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pustelnik

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Progress of Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/173274) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.  
> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: kottkvarn  
> Korekta: majowka  
> Rozdział: _Anchorite_

Pół sekundy dezorientacji z trudem ustępuje miejsca perfekcyjnej świadomości. Promieniujący z twarzy ból. Kłujący ból w żebrach od uderzenia w jelita. Prawdopodobne złamanie. Więcej, niż jednego z nich? Nieokreślone. Ból przy wdechu, wydechu. Ranek.

Dziwny sen utrzymuje się: John z filiżankami zamiast oczu i jednorazowymi ostrzami zamiast palców (niepokojące). Dziwne uczucie w piersi: problem ze złapaniem powietrza. Cierpienie. Strach? Nie. Nie mógłby być strach. Nawet z filiżankami zamiast oczu, to nadal tylko John. Smutek, być może. Strata. Żal? Rozmywa się. To poranek, sny zawsze blakną.

Sny są bez znaczenia.

Około dwunastu stopni na zewnątrz; prawie o stopień mniej, niż wczoraj rano. Powolnie zbliża się środek zimy. Nuda. Przytłumione światło przedostaje się przez okno; około kwadrans po siódmej, mżawka, gruba warstwa chmur. Pada od około czwartej rano. Na nabrzeżu może być błotnisto; należy pamiętać o odpowiednim obuwiu.

Jednakże: prawdopodobny brak pozwolenia, by wyjść dzisiaj z mieszkania. Nie, jeżeli John dowie się o żebru. To pewne. Zabarykaduje drzwi (jakby to miało pomóc) i Lestrade nie pozwoli zbliżyć się do miejsca zbrodni. Możliwe znalezienie sposobu, aby utrzymać mnie z dala, powstrzymać od poruszania się w okolicy. Szkoda. Zapowiedź męczącego dnia. Nienawidzę być uziemionym. Ale: swoje trzeba odcierpieć.

Sztywność prawej nogi. Bardziej, niż tylko bolesne: zwichnięcie? Skręcenie? Skutek upadku, niewątpliwie. Obrażenia drugiego stopnia nieopatrzone przez mojego ostrożnego i zmartwionego doktora. Jego twarz: pełna współczucia, troski, wszystkiego co piękne i idealne na świecie. Jak on to robi? Jak może nosić swoje serce na dłoniach i nie zostawiać za sobą krwawej smugi wszędzie tam, gdzie się pojawi? To pewien rodzaj odwagi, być może bardziej przyziemny, jednak nie mniej wyjątkowy. Jeszcze nie wie o żebrach. Nie widział zestawu zostawionego przez ciosy. Nadgarstek: złamany? Nie. Posiniaczony, to na pewno. Być może lekko skręcony. Utrudni granie na skrzypcach, ale odrobina bólu jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.

Prostacki koncert Czajkowskiego w mojej głowie. Dlaczego? Brak miejsca na Czajkowskiego w dzisiejszym dniu. Może wieczorem? John lubi Czajkowskiego. Nawet nie rozpoznaje, że to Czajkowski, kiedy go słyszy. Nie wydaje się, żeby to było dla niego istotne.

\- Kocham tę melodię. Co to było…? – powie, siedząc w swoim fotelu; oczy zamknięte (zwykle, czasami nie. Czasami obserwuje moją grę, a ja odpowiadam na jego spojrzenie).

Wyobrażam sobie, że mówi Kocham cię i pławię się w tym. Jakby promieniowało z niego ciepło słoneczne; muskające mnie palce dymu. Wyobrażam sobie, że jeszcze tego nie powiedział, tylko to czuje; czuje potrzebę powiedzieć. I jestem ja, w tej chwili tuż przed tym, jak to mówi. W momencie, gdy to jest najbardziej prawdziwe; jeszcze zanim zdąży zaistnieć i straci na znaczeniu, zdegraduje się, rozpadnie. Zaraz to wymówi, powie kocham cię do mnie, ze wszystkich ludzi właśnie do mnie. Słowa pojawiają się w powietrzu tuż przed nim jak małe kółeczka z dymu. Pozwalam zawisnąć im nade mną - tej niezwykłości, temu uczuciu. On wsłuchuje się w dźwięk moich skrzypiec. Moje palce naciskają struny, zaciskają się na smyczku. Dźwięk wibruje w mojej piersi, zanim dotrze do niego i jego zamkniętych (lub nie) oczu. John siedzi w swoim fotelu, kocha Serenadę na smyczki (1), a może fragment Jeziora Łabędziego (jak powiedziałem: prostackie), zamiast mnie, jednak to tak blisko. Koncentruję się, gram jeszcze lepiej. Razem ze strunami skrzypiec naciskam na zgubne, płaczliwe struny mojego serca. Kocham (cię) – mówi. – Co to było?

Jak można nie rozpoznać Jeziora Łabędziego?

Zawsze, za każdym razem kiedy pyta, chodzi o Czajkowskiego. Dlaczego? Czy ta muzyka wpływa na jego hamowane instynkty homoseksualne? Można mieć tylko nadzieję. Delikatne serce, serce romantyka.

Wciąż prostackie.

Jeszcze nie chcę otwierać moich oczu. Rzeczywistość nigdy nie jest tak interesująca, jak wnętrze mojej głowy. Filiżanki zamiast oczu? Jakże dziwaczne. W tym śnie John był nagi. Nagi i wysoki na czternaście stóp. Wciąż bez znaczenia. Ja byłem malutki; mógł trzymać mnie na swojej dłoni, uwięzić w palcach z jednorazowych ostrzy. Moja podświadomość jest szalona.

Oczy ociężałe, nos zapchany i obolały; niewielki dyskomfort w górnym, bocznym siekaczu. Sonduję językiem. Rusza się, ale nie wypadnie. Bogu dzięki, nienawidzę dentystów. Ból głowy. Odrobina krwi; metaliczny posmak. Otwieram oczy: zapuchnięte. Zaropiałe. Zostałem wczoraj trochę pobity. Było warto, tyle materiału dowodowego. Ha! Tak prosty przypadek. Idioci.

Suche oczy, schwytane przez splątane i zlepione rzęsy. Nieświadome łzy. (Czy płakałbym, gdybym go stracił? Myślę, że tak. Psychiczna rana jest jak przerastająca siły rana fizyczna, która wywołuje psychiczną reakcję.) Rozrywam powieki; w trakcie procesu wypadło kilka rzęs. Mrugnięcia: pozbyć się ropy. Świat jest krwistą szarością, kiedy otwierasz oczy. Nudna szarość poranka. Biel sufitu, gołe ściany, zatrzaśnięte drzwi do sypialni. Deszcz układa się we wzór na okiennej szybie, tworzy smugi.

Dotknięcie telefonu; podrzucam go w dłoni. Wiadomość od Lestrada? Wysłać mu coś drażniącego; powinien nauczyć się dzielić. Nie zabierać mnie nigdzie, nie wprowadzać w szczegóły spraw. Kiedy się nauczy?

Twój trop jest pod wodą. SH

Nad tym będzie sobie łamał głowę. Ha! Nauczy się, że nie należy przede mną niczego ukrywać. Jakby jeszcze nie wiedział!

Ruch. John w kuchni; woda gotuje się w czajniku. Uderzenie torebek herbaty o kuchenny blat; cukierniczka. (Mniej niż do połowy pełna, wnioskując po dźwięku.) John ma skarpetki, nie włożył pantofli. Nie spał za dobrze, wciąż jest oszołomiony. Znów koszmary (oczywiste). Kiedyś wpadnę do środka i zatrzymam je samą siłą mojej woli. Ujarzmię. Przechytrzę. Klnie, dlaczego? Zmęczony? Sfrustrowany? Och, zobaczył palce w lodówce. No cóż, gdzież indziej miałyby wylądować?

John powłóczy nogami po podłodze. Idzie w kierunku mojej sypialni, w dłoni trzyma kubek gorącego płynu. Zawsze stąpa ostrożniej, kiedy niesie mi herbatę. Zupełnie jakby stało się coś strasznego, gdyby ją wylał. Uczucie w mojej piersi, jak gdyby moje serce uśmiechało się za każdym razem przed spotkaniem z nim. Znam oznaki i symptomy zakochania się desperacko, beznadziejnie. Wolałbym nie znać, jednak wiedza to nie koncert życzeń.

Odrobina kokainy nie bolałaby. Jednak John nigdy by tego nie poparł.

Puka do drzwi, niczym grzeczny współlokator. Burknięcie w odpowiedzi. Skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Kocham w nim, że nie dba o to, co ja o tym sądzę; przychodzi, ponieważ sam tego potrzebuje, sam chce. Żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. John: on jest jak słońce wlewające się do środka. Ciepło, wkradające się w zimne miejsce. Jego włosy są potargane, a twarz zaspana. Chcę go pocałować, chcę owinąć się wokół niego i nigdy nie puścić. Poranek nie jest szary, jeżeli on się tutaj pojawia. Nadaje kolorów mojemu życiu.

\- Sherlock? – ma szorstki głos; godziny milczenia w ciągu nocy. Zardzewiały instrument. Wyobrażam sobie pustelnika ukrytego w jaskini przez dekady. Żyje snem i modlitwą, przez lata nie przemawia do żadnej duszy. Po długim czasie próbuje użyć strun głosowych, które nieużywane zapomniały, jaki jest cel ich istnienia. Ludzkie ciało musi być używane, by działać poprawnie. Jak twoje serce, mówi trzeci głos, moja wszechwiedząca podświadomość. Jak twoje serce, Sherlocku. Pustelnik, który próbuje przemówić. Metafory: nie moja działka.

John siada na łóżku; małe plecy na moim udzie. On jest definicją ciepła, żywym zbiorem słownictwa. Westchnięcie. Udawaj znudzonego, udawaj zirytowanego do granic. John kładzie kubek z herbatą na stoliku nocnym, przenosi dłoń na moją twarz.

\- Jak się dzisiaj miewasz? – Zawsze doktor, ten mój John. Tak jest, mój John. Niezależnie od wszystkiego.

Lekki dotyk na moich policzkach. Sprawdza bandaż na nosie, jego palce delikatnie znaczą moje rozchylone wargi.

\- W porządku. Jest w porządku, nie rób zamieszania. – Głęboki wdech; przypadkowe (czyżby?) kaszlnięcie; grymas bólu. Ręce Johna na mojej piersi, dzieli nas tylko cienki materiał mojej koszulki. W panice zamykam powieki.

\- Cholera – mówi, wciągając powietrze. – Nie wspominałeś o złamanym żebrze, Sherlocku – cień wyrzutu w głosie. Wkłada ręce pod moją koszulkę. Ból złamanego żebra jest niczym w porównaniu do przyjemności płynącej z lekkiego dotyku ciepłych dłoni Johna na moim ciele. Jak kółeczka dymu. Jak wyobrażenie o miłości. – Przyniosę ci coś przeciwbólowego.

\- Mmm. – Nie ma sensu się kłócić. Środek nasenny złagodziłby wszystkie rany, fizyczne i psychiczne. Jednak John najwyraźniej zamierza dać mi Paracetamol. Łajdak.

\- Wiem, że chcesz wrócić na miejsce zbrodni – mówi z westchnięciem. Lekko wierci się w miejscu, jego ręce wciąż opierają się o mnie. Jego ciepłe ciało. Jego palce: pociągają za spust i zabijają, a wobec mnie są takie delikatne. – Ale najpierw będę musiał to posklejać.

Och, mój John. Mój bloger, mój pomocnik. Posklejaj mnie i weź sobie. Kocham cię. Kocham cię. Kocham cię.

Burknięcie, mamroczę:

\- W porządku. – Odwracam twarz. – Podaj mi moją herbatę. – Nie pytanie, rozkaz. Pustelnik wreszcie stara się przemówić. Bicie serca. Ciepły kubek w mojej ręce, ciepłe palce na moich palcach. – Dziękuję. – Rzadko to mówię, będzie zdezorientowany. Nie rusza się. Otwieram oczy i obserwuję go. Uśmiecha się. Wygląda na zmartwionego.

Będziemy mieli obiad. Będę jadł ze względu na nalegania Johna. Może zupę. I kiedy wrócimy do domu, zagram mu Czajkowskiego. Mimo, że jest tak prostacki, a moje zwichnięcia zaprotestują, zaprotestują także moje żebro i rany. Będzie miał otwarte oczy i obserwował mnie. I będzie kochał muzykę, którą ja będę mu grał. I to wystarczy.

* * *

(1) _Serenade for Strings_ , _Swan Lake_ – to Czajkowski, obviously.


	2. Szpitalne zakładki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.  
> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: kottkvarn  
> Korekta: majowka  
> Rozdział: _Hospital Corners_

Śpi. Jego oddech zachowuje rytm nieświadomej istoty; płytki, regularny, cichy. Lekki syk wsysanego przez nos powietrza i ciężki, kiedy wyślizguje się na zewnątrz. Leży na swojej stronie. Twarz odwrócił od drzwi, nogi ma zgięte w kolanach, a jedno ramię wsunął pod poduszkę. Śpi. Stan możliwy do zmiany, jednak nie będę go budzić. Jeszcze nie. Kiedyś, być może.

(Być może nie.)

Tak jak zwykle, drzwi są uchylone. W pokoju jest wiele miejsca, które mogę zająć do obserwacji. Stać nieruchomo godzinami, nie wydając przy tym żadnego dźwięku. Wiem, że potrafię. Już to robiłem. Wielokrotnie.

Nie istnieje żaden kąt ani warunek, który uniemożliwiłby mi rozpoznanie Johna Watsona. Przestudiowałem go dokładnie od długości ud, przez kształt każdego palca u jego stóp, aż po sposób chodu. Gdyby został porwany (niemożliwe przy dbałości, jaką go otaczam) na niezależnie jak długi czas, byłbym w stanie złożyć dokładny raport dotyczący długości jego włosów (włączając włoski na twarzy). Mógłbym naszkicować z pamięci kształt paznokci. Gdybym dostał do ręki fotografię tłumu, na którym byłoby widać tylko ramię Johna: zidentyfikowałbym go (w przeciągu piętnastu sekund).

(Na filmie: w przeciągu dziesięciu.)

Z mojego punktu widzenia, spod drzwi, leży tyłem do mnie: ramię zarysowuje linię niemal równoległą do światła lampy ulicznej wpadającej przez okno. Nie widzę jego twarzy. Szkoda. Obraz w mojej głowie: nigdy tak dobry jak rzeczywistość.

Czy celowo zostawia swoje drzwi uchylone w ten sposób? (Może zaprasza mnie, droczy się ze mną, prowokuje mnie.)

Nie, prawdopodobnie nie. Ale to miła myśl. Jednak to zbyt przebiegłe. Coś, co zrobiłbym ja (nie John). John nie bawi się w tak subtelne gierki. Udawać sen przy na wpółotwartych drzwiach, tylko po to, by być obserwowanym, podziwianym, sekretnie pożądanym (i to z daleka). Pełne pasji postępowanie to nie jego modus operandi (1). Nie, drzwi są otwarte, ponieważ chce się obudzić, gdyby w środku nocy w mieszkaniu coś się wydarzyło (nie jest to nieuzasadnione założenie). A nie wiadomość dla mnie. Coś z cygarem, które czasami jest tylko cygarem (2). Nie pamiętam, jak to było. (John by pamiętał.)

Jego łóżko: tak schludne. Nieprzyzwoicie. Zrobił szpitalne zakładki na bawełnianym prześcieradle, które Pani Hudson zostawiła złożone dla niego wiele miesięcy temu. Szpitalne zakładki są nawet na narzucie (starannie zawiniętej pod materac na całej długości). Siedzenie tutaj w środku dnia (nogi skrzyżowane, podwinięte pod brodę lub spokojnie leżąc na plecach), kiedy Johna nie ma w pobliżu: czasami rogi wydostają się spod materaca. Mogę tu po prostu siedzieć, niszcząc te szpitalne zagięcia, myśleć. Oddychać. Zostawiać ślad w przestrzeni i czasie.

Czasami: leżeć w jego łóżku i gapić się w sufit. Obserwować malowany wpadającym przez okno światłem wzór, podążać szlakiem pęknięć na stropie aż do ich logicznego zakończenia. Idealnie zwyczajne, idealnie uspokajające łóżko. Leżeć na stronie, na której nie sypia John, prawej stronie (John jest leworęczny). Leżeć tutaj tak, jakby on leżał na drugiej części, perfekcyjnie wypełniał przestrzeń pozostawioną przez swojego kochanka. (Czy wszyscy leworęczni sypiają po lewej stronie łóżka? Dlaczego to robią?)

Kiedy John wraca, nigdy nie zauważa, że prześcieradło wydostało się spod materaca. Że jego linia została zaburzona. Na ile tylko jestem zdolny wydedukować (znacznie dalece), nigdy nie dostrzega, że jego posłanie zostało lekko zmierzwione na szwach. Że ktoś na nim siedział. Na jego twarzy nigdy nie pojawił się ślad zrozumienia na widok odciśniętych w poduszce, charakterystycznych zagłębień mojej głowy. (Tak oczywiste. Można wyczuć zapach człowieka na bawełnianej poszewce, wiem to. Sprawdzałem. Wielokrotnie.)

Może zauważa. Czyżbym go nie doceniał? Może wie i popiera, pochwala moje małe kampanie wojenne prowadzone przeciwko pozostałościom jego żołnierskich nawyków. Jednak zapewne moja wcześniejsza dedukcja jest bardziej prawdopodobna: to idiota. Zwyczajnie nie dostrzega, że ktoś, oczywiście jego współlokator (no bo któż inny?), popołudniami zwija się do pozycji embrionalnej na tym oburzająco schludnym łóżku (wspólnik zwijający się w kłębek obok przedmiotu swojego żałosnego, niedojrzałego, niepoważnego, nieodwzajemnionego pożądania). W najlepszym wypadku. Interakcje międzyludzkie: naprawdę nie moja działka. (Oczywiste.)

W nocy John odwija jeden z rogów swojego idealnie zawiniętego, złożonego stworzenia i wpełza do środka. Niemal nie narusza przy tym reszty posłania. Kiedy śpi, wygląda jakby był zawinięty w rodzaj ciasta uformowanego na kształt łóżka – dla losowego obserwatora zarys ciała jest oczywisty i widoczny. Jego stopy, łydki. Miejsce, w którym plecy przechodzą w łagodny łuk. Ramiona podniesione, żeby zakryć przede mną twarz. Łóżko przylega do niego, wspiera go, uspokaja go. (Ja mógłbym to zrobić.)

(Mógłbym? Naprawdę? Czy miałbym cierpliwość? Czy nie zaczęłoby to mnie nudzić? Może. Prawdopodobnie. Może nie. Niemożliwe do rozstrzygnięcia. Irytujące.)

Ale w nocy śni. Śni to łagodne określenie; nie ma czasownika określającego koszmary. Kiedy w nocy powoli nadciąga strach (czy ma kształt terrorysty? IED (3) pod jego stopami? Śmierci i zniszczenia, krzyków? Nie wiem, nigdy nie pytałem.), zaczyna się trząść. Przewraca się na plecy, jakby przyjmował pozycję obronną, trzymał za plecami ścianę albo osłaniał niewinne, afgańskie dziecko. Być może dokonuje innego heroicznego aktu. Niszczy przy tym, wydziera jedną z zakładek swojego przemyślanie skonturowanego posłania. Jego ręce i nogi zaczynają się ruszać. Na początku prawie niedostrzegalnie, później z coraz większą agresją. Walczy przez sen, jęczy, targa się. Usta wypełniają mu słowa, jednak nie wydostają się na zewnątrz. Najpierw psuje zakładkę koło głowy, a po około ośmiu minutach także ostatnią, koło stóp. Dedukuję, że w swoich snach najpierw walczy rękami, a później ucieka. Ucieka, ponieważ walka zawiodła. Albo właśnie nie i ktoś zginął z jego rąk.

Gdyby John śnił o zabijaniu ludzi z pistoletu, nie rozrywałby swojego łóżka na strzępy każdej nocy. Naciśnięcie spustu jest tak łagodne, eleganckie: wymaga użycia tylko trzech mięśni. Flexor Digitorum Profundus, Flexum Digitorum Siperficialis i Palmar Intrerosseous. Ktoś, kto nie byłby mną, nawet nie zauważyłby ruchu tych trzech mięśni palca wskazującego Johna. Nawet, gdyby jego posłanie było rozdzierane przez niego każdej nocy. John nie śni o naciskaniu spustu.

Z perfekcyjnej symetrii o poranku (kołdra, koc, a nawet prześcieradło, zawsze są precyzyjnie rozłożone na łóżku; jedna strona matematycznie odwzorowuje drugą), w nocy ostrożnie skonstruowana, zgodna z zasadami Johna konstrukcja posłania zostaje zupełnie wyeliminowana, przechodzi w wysoki stopień chaosu. Czasami ściąga wszystko z łóżka, odsłaniając błyszczący materiał materaca. Raz, zawinięty prześcieradłami, obudził się w szafie – zepchnął materac z ramy łóżka, rzucił poduszkami w ściany. Wcale nie tak dawno temu, niedługo po Moriartym i basenie. Był wystraszony. Przypomniano mu o rzeczach, o których nie chciał pamiętać; został wepchnięty w dziwne i dosyć przerażające miejsce. Wszystko, co dało się zobaczyć, to niewielki kawałek prześcieradła zatrzaśnięty między drzwiami szafy. Ciasno owinął rękami swoje nogi i wolał zostać tam - przytomny, uważny na każdy dźwięk koszmaru stąpającego po podłodze, zardzewiałego bagnetu wbijanego w ścianę. Zostawiłem go tam. Co innego mogłem zrobić? Następnego dnia znów kulał, a jego prześcieradła pachniały pastą do butów i kulkami na mole.

Każdego ranka zastaje dowody swoich nocnych zmagań i wygładza je na powrót; ścieli łóżko, narzuca porządek siłą, ustawia poduszki. Ta wojskowa dyscyplina wprowadzana przeciwko delikatnej pościeli, dywanika na środku podłogi, zasłonek w białą, drobną kratkę, (z taką troską) powieszonych przez panią Hudson jest osobliwa. Te szpitalne zakładki na (miękkim, podwójnym) łóżku... Niestosowne.

Można by pomyśleć, że rytuał szpitalnych zagięć bierze się z czasów wojska i oczywiście, to byłaby prawda. Jednak to nie wszystko: oto rytuał, w którym John wygania koszmar nocy. Wymazuje przemoc, którą się wtedy wykazuje. Zwalcza ją. Kreuje nową rzeczywistość. Nie jestem pewien, czy lubi realność, którą tworzy. Właściwie jestem pewien, że nie, nie do końca. Dlatego ja zaczynam w niej mieszać. Czy to nie tak ludzie okazują sobie uczucia? Dają sobie to, czego pragną, czego pragnie w sekrecie? Nieporządek, jednak nie ten, którego on jest przyczyną?

Ostrożna zmiana pozycji; celowa. Jego oddech zmienił rytm. John nie śpi. Dlaczego? Nie powiedziałem nic, nie ruszyłem się, nie wydałem żadnego dźwięku. Przecież jest odwrócony do mnie tyłem, nie może…

\- Sherlock – jego głos jest szorstki od snu. (To nawet nie było pytanie.)

(Skąd wie?)

Pierwszy odruch: stać nieruchomo; jeleń schwytany przez światło. Czy jeżeli coś powiem, odwróci się, żeby na mnie spojrzeć? (Skąd wie?) Drugi odruch, współzawodniczący z pierwszym (najwyraźniej pochodzi z pnia mózgowego, a nie mózgu), to uciec. Załomotać nogami po schodach, dać nura do pokoju, zatrzasnąć drzwi, ukryć się pod kocem. Udawać, że się śpi. Zaprzeczyć wszystkiemu.

Porusza ramieniem, przewraca się na plecy. Podciąga przy tym lewą górną zakładkę, jednak nie przejmuje się tym. Teraz mogę zobaczyć jego twarz (schwytaną w cieniu, tylko jego oczy błyszczą w ciemności). Wzdycha, podnosi ręce. Przeciera palcami oczy, przeczesuje nimi włosy.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Co się stało? – Siada. – Sherlock?

Trzeba odpowiedzieć.

\- Zastanawiałem się, czy śpisz.

\- Boli cię coś?

Chwila zastanowienia nad pytaniem: szczera odpowiedź brzmi tak. Żebro wciąż płonie, bóle twarzy w różnych miejscach, ból głowy. Łatwe do zignorowania.

\- Nie.

\- Kłamca. – Kładzie nogi na podłodze, zakłada pantofle; włącza światło. Za jasno; oczy przyzwyczaiły się do obserwowania go w ciemności. Jasność sprawia mi ból. Przymykam powieki. – Chodź tutaj, usiądź. – Klęka przy komodzie; otwiera szufladę.

Wejść do jego pokoju, usiąść na jego łóżku. Staram się skrzyżować nogi, jednak prawa strona się buntuje. (Przekleństwo.)

Podchodzi do mnie w koszulce i bokserkach. (Mała przerwa pomiędzy dolną częścią koszulki, a gumką bokserek; wiszą na biodrach odrobinę za nisko. Widzę mięśnie brzucha na wysokości jego miednicy. Prawdopodobnie się gapię; on wydaje się nie zauważać.) Wręcza mi trzy tabletki i podaje szklankę wody ze stolika nocnego.

\- Przypuszczam, że to po to przyszedłeś. – Ocalony przez błędne założenia. – Moje ostatnie trzy, więc niech nie przyjdzie ci do głowy nic głupiego.

Oglądam je. Okrągłe i białe; narkotyczny opioid alkaloidów. Prawdopodobnie morfina. Pewnie pozostałości z czasów jego rekonwalescencji. Powinienem dokładniej przeszukać tę komodę.

Kładę je sobie na języku i kiedy zaczynają się rozpuszczać, czuję ich gorzki smak. John podnosi szklankę z wodą i podaje mi ją do ręki. Sięgam po nią. Przez chwilę jego palce dotykają moich.

Woda jest letnia. Tabletki zjeżdżają w dół mojego gardła. John odbiera ode mnie szklankę i odstawia ją na nocny stolik. Ląduje dokładnie na podkładce z napisem „Beautiful Torquay!" i widokiem na nadbrzeże. Bierze mój nadgarstek między swoje palce. (Wzdrygnięcie. Nadal jest obolały.)

\- Skręcony – brzmi to tak, jakby był zaskoczony. Palcem wskazującym lekko dotyka opuchlizny.

\- Ledwie. – No to koniec. Powinienem zabrać mu moją rękę, ale nie chcę. Jego delikatne palce; palec od spustu naciska na mnie.

\- Musiało boleć, kiedy grałeś dzisiaj na skrzypcach. - Celne. Spostrzegawczy. (Prawda.) – Dlaczego to robisz?

\- Pomaga mi myśleć. – Podnosi palec od spustu do mojego policzka, spogląda na moje siniaki.

\- Nie wyszedłbyś dzisiaj z domu, gdybyś był rozumny. – Jego dłoń muska moją szczękę. – Ale ty jesteś trochę szalony, prawda? – Mówi to w dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa (czule).

\- Lestrade miałby kolejnego trupa, gdyby nie ja. – Mój głos brzmi dziwnie. Jest głębszy, bardziej intymny. (Niezamierzenie.) Stracił na swojej zwykłej kąśliwości. Ból tępi mi język? Albo to efekt siedzenia na łóżku Johna. W środku nocy. Patrząc na mięśnie jego brzucha.

\- Okej. – Ciepło jego ręki rozgrzewa mój policzek. – To pewnie prawda. - Surowo przygląda się mojej twarzy, przesuwa palcami po opatrunku na nosie. Zamykam oczy. Podciąga mi koszulkę i zagląda pod opatrunek. Czuję jego kolano na swoim udzie. I jego ręce. Jedna na mojej talii, jakby miała mnie utrzymać, a druga podąża śladem załamanego żebra. Tłumię jęk. – Gdybym wiedział, że masz zamiar tańcować po mieszkaniu przez całą noc, nie ściągałbym dodatkowego opatrunku.

Prychnięcie w odpowiedzi. Zdecydowanie nie tańczyłem od czasów tragicznej potańcówki w szkole (1982). Płytkie, nudne, męczące, upokarzające doświadczenie.

\- Może owinę cię jakimś delikatnym bandażem. - Znów przejeżdża palcami po moim żebrze. – Co ty na to?

Wzruszenie ramion.

\- Poszukam starego opatrunku. – Wstaje. Czuję odpowiedź materaca po prawej stronie. – Czekaj tu.

Czekam. Pusty żołądek; letnia woda. Rozpuszczające się tabletki. Chce mi się spać.

Jestem oszołomiony. Kręci mi się w głowie.

Zwijam się obok nocnego stolika, na prawej stronie łóżka. Łóżka Johna. Tak znajomo. Przyjemnie. Idealnie. Wszystkie cztery szpitalne zagięcia Johna zniszczone. Jego łóżko: mój chaos. Powinien być zachwycony. Przyniosłem mu w prezencie kompletny nieład.

\- Do góry. – John. Głos wydaje się dochodzić z daleka. Podnosi koc do góry i ustawia mnie do pionu. Moja stopa zjeżdża na podłogę.

Chyba płynę, prawdopodobnie w letniej wodzie.

Czuję jak opatrunek zsuwa się z mojego ciała, koszulka przechodzi przez ramiona, potem przez głowę. Chłodne powietrze na mojej piersi (przyjemne).

\- Sherlock, wszystko w porządku? – John. Trzyma mój podbródek. Otwiera (z trudem) moje oczy. John. Światło zza jego lewa. Pochodzi od lampki z szafki nocnej. (Żółto-pomarańczowa poświata. Jego też rozpoznaję w ten sposób.) Widzę idealną symetrię tych oczu, niewzruszony układ ust, ich dziwacznie zadartą w górę lewą stronę. Jego oczy są niebieskie, naznaczone brązem (jeżeli przyjrzeć im się z bliska). Skomplikowana tęczówka, mnóstwo wzorów i nieporządku. Brak wyraźnych granic. Brak szpitalnych zakładek. – Sherlocku, dobrze się czujesz?

\- Tak, dobrze. – próbuję powiedzieć. Nie mam pewności, czy sylaby wyszły w odpowiedniej kolejności.

\- Może nie powinienem dawać ci trzech tabletek na raz. – Jego głos. Dłonie na moich ramionach. John. – Ręce na głowę, okej? - Podnosi je (zwiotczałe i miękkie), kładzie mi na karku. – Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę. Wydech.

Wyciskam powietrze z płuc. Czekam. Owija kawałek flaneli dookoła mojej klatki piersiowej raz, dwa razy. Biorę głęboki oddech i nastrajam się na odczuwanie: ucisk tkaniny. Znów wydech; owija poprzedni pasek kolejnym. Uczucie, jakby mnie wspierano (w sposób, w jaki łóżko wspiera Johna). Porządek dookoła chaosu. Objawienie: on jest moim porządkiem, ja jego chaosem. Yin i Yang. On mnie potrzebuje (ja potrzebuję jego). Perfekcyjne połączenie, perfekcyjna para. Oczywiście.

\- Oddychaj. – Kładzie ręce na mojej klatce piersiowej. – Nie jest za ciasno, prawda?

Tak naprawdę nie mam wyboru. Jest w porządku (lepiej, niż w porządku). Jednak wydaję dźwięk, który może być zinterpretowany dwojako.

\- John. – To ważne.

\- Tak?

\- Jestem twoim chaosem. - Wskazuję na łóżko. Żadnych szpitalnych zakładek. Żadnych okropnych, uspokajających porządków, które sprawiają, że John czuje się pusty i zagubiony pomiędzy bólem a żalem. Żadnego śladu jego koszmarów. Tylko moje ślady. – Zrobiłem to dla ciebie. To tak, jak z Czajkowskim.

Wykazałem powiązanie. To takie oczywiste. Kolejne objawienie. Te wszystkie drobne rzeczy – robię je, ponieważ go uspokajają. Sprawiają, że czuje się bardziej połączony ze światem poza Afganistanem, ze mną. Uspokajają go w sposób, w jaki uspokaja go ciasno opatulone łóżko w nocy, kiedy ja nie mogę. (Nie mógłbym? Myślę, że mógłbym. Warto spróbować.) On robi to samo dla mnie. Jego porządek uspokaja mnie. Symetria, zupełnie jak ta obecna w oczach.

\- Tak? - Spogląda na mnie (niezrozumiale rozbawiony; trochę zdezorientowany). Dlaczego jest zdezorientowany? Przecież to jasne, oczywiste. - Okej – mówi powoli. – W takim razie dziękuję. – Śmieje się. – Doceniam to. Chyba.

Owszem, dostrzegam czystą radość.

\- Miałem taką nadzieję. – Uśmiecham się. Pochylam naprzód. Czoło do czoła. Zamykam oczy. Czuję jak moje usta spotykają jego.

Całuję go.

Jest ciepły (ma smak pasty do zębów).

Wplatam rękę w jego włosy. Znów go całuję. Idealnie.

Wzdycha w mój policzek. (Ciepło.)

Układa mnie w swoim łóżku, opatula kołdrą. Wygładza moje włosy ręką, wprowadza porządek. (Spokój.)

\- Odpocznij.

Materac się ugina. John jest po lewej stronie, ja jestem po prawej. Tak wiele razy sobie to wyobrażałem; absolutnie idealnie. Wspaniale. Jest ciepły, zupełnie jakby był źródłem wszelkiego ciepła. Słońce, które krąży dookoła zimnej planety, takiej jak ja.

(Tylko że porządek jest odwrotny, dobrze pamiętam? To planeta powinna krążyć dookoła słońca? Czy to w ogóle ma sens? Nieważne, nieważne.)

Zmieniam pozycję, opieram czoło o jego kark, rękę kładę na jego biodrze.

\- Układ słoneczny. – Słowa na ramieniu mojego doktora. – Gwiazdy są ciepłe, planety zimne. Krążą.

\- Śpij, Sherlocku. – John poklepuje mnie po dłoni. Zasypiam.

#

Ranek. Słońce po złej stronie. Łóżko jest miękkie, kołdra ciepła. Dziwne uczucie. Ból. Głowy, nosa, żebra, Boże. Żebra. Ściska mnie w piersi. Prawa noga. Nadgarstek. Zaspane oczy nie chcą się otworzyć. Z oddali dochodzą jakieś dźwięki.

Łóżko Johna. Moje powieki rozłamują się z trzaskiem. Wszystko przelatuje mi przed oczami: warta pod jego drzwiami, obserwowanie go w ciemności. Budzi się, widzi mnie, daje morfinę.

O Boże. Pocałowałem go. Dwukrotnie. O Boże.

Łóżko po mojej stronie nie jest do końca pościelone, ani śladu szpitalnych zakładek. Mimo to jest porządek, wszystko ugładzone. Poduszki zostały zabrane i znów odrabiają musztrę, nie ma w nich ani śladu zagłębień. Wygląda to tak, jakbym spędził noc zupełnie sam (podczas gdy wiem, że to nieprawda).

Kroki na schodach. Kroki Johna: rozpoznałbym je wszędzie, w każdych warunkach. Włączając obecne. Włączając moment kompletnej paniki i życia przelatującego mi przed oczami. (Któż inny mógłby to być?)

W ręce i nogi robi mi się gorąco, a później zimno. Kroki rozbrzmiewają na ostatnim schodku i nasze role są odwrócone: to on staje w (uchylonych) drzwiach i spogląda na mnie w (jego) łóżku, kiedy (ja) badam szkody nocy. Żadnych szpitalnych zakładek, tylko chaos. Tylko chaos: ja. Płoną mi policzki.

(Szkody dzisiejszej nocy: jak poważne?)

\- Och. – Jego głos. Jego codzienny głos, zwyczajny głos. Jego wszystko jest w porządku głos. – Nie śpisz. To dobrze. – W rękach trzyma dwa kubki. – Właśnie zamierzałem spróbować cię obudzić.

\- Ja… - Brakuje mi słów. Jak to powiedzieć?

Twarz Johna: wolna od jakichkolwiek oczywistych emocji. Żadnego strachu, żadnej złości, żadnego smutku. Wydaje się spokojny, niezagubiony, zrelaksowany. Jak zawsze. Jakby właśnie wrócił do domu i nie zauważył żadnego nieporządku na swoim posłaniu. (Czy jestem tylko kolejnym zakłóceniem na jego pościeli?)

\- Boli cię coś? – Tylko profesjonalna troska.

Wzdycham.

\- Tak. – Zbyt wiele sprzecznych uczuć i niepewności, żeby skłamać tym razem. (Oczywiście, że mnie boli.)

\- Nie mam już morfiny – ton przeprosin. Lekko drwiący. Co odpowiedzieć?

Wybieram coś z moich odzywek („Oczywiście!"). Słowo wypada z moich ust, mam suchy głos. Bardziej surowy i nieprzetworzony; bardziej intymny, niż było zamierzone. Nie okazuj zażenowania.

Uśmiecha się lekko (trudny do powtórzenia wyraz twarzy).

\- To ci wyjdzie tylko na dobre. Mam trochę ibuprofenu. – Stawia kubki na stoliku nocnym, z kieszeni wyciąga buteleczkę. – Kupiłem dzisiaj rano.

\- Która jest godzina?

\- Czternasta. Byłeś nieprzytomny przez jakiś czas. Przepraszam, zupełnie zapomniałem, jak mocne były te tabletki. Nie powinienem dawać ci aż trzech. – Wyrzuca z buteleczki dwie pigułki na swoją dłoń i podaje mi je razem z herbatą. – Te powinny być w porządku.

\- Nie aż tak dobre, masz na myśli.

Uśmiecha się.

\- Powinny pomóc.

I tak po prostu. Wszystko mi wybaczył. Ulga. (I jeszcze coś.) Zawód. Mam wrażenie, że wcale nie chciałem, żeby mi wybaczył. Już nie będę układany i wygładzany jak wszystkie inne elementy nocnego chaosu. Ale wygląda na to, że chociaż dzisiaj tak. Uspokoił mnie. Brak długotrwałych szkód.

Piję herbatę i połykam tabletki. John schodzi na dół, żeby zrobić mi śniadanie. Mimo, że to trochę boli, rozkopuję koc po prawej stronie łóżka. Trochę więcej chaosu.

Śladów.

* * *

(1) Modus operandi (łac.) – sposób działania.

(2) Coś z cygarem, które czasami jest tylko cygarem – chodzi o czasami cygaro jest tylko cygarem i niczym więcej. Cytat Freuda, filozofa i psychoanalityka, który uważał, że żaden gest i myśl nie są przypadkowe, ponieważ świadczą o aktywności ludzkiej podświadomości.

(3) IED (z ang. improvised explosive device) - domowej roboty, amatorskie bomby. Chętnie konstruowane także przez irackich zamachowców.


	3. Człowiek Penrose'a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tlumaczenie: Kottkvarn  
> Korekta: majowka  
> Rozdział: _Penrose Man_

Morderstwo (oczywiście).

Anderson naciska, żeby nazwać je wypadkiem przy pracy. _Wypadek_? Z takimi śladami na nadgarstkach? (Sznurek: plastikowe włókno. Owinięty dookoła nadgarstków czternaście razy. Rozcięty po śmierci ofiary przy pomocy obcinaczek do paznokci, zdjęty w nieuważny sposób. Prawdopodobnie można go znaleźć w najbliższym śmietniku.) Z tymi śladami roboczych butów (do pracy w przemyśle, z metalowymi czubkami; pokryte kurzem i wiórami zrobionych głównie ze sklejki do mebli samodzielnego montażu) na dolnej części spodni i tam, powyżej lewego uda? Czyżby nie zauważył na wiertle odcisków palców, które wyraźnie nie pokrywają się z tymi zostawionymi przez ofiarę ani nikogo, kto pracuje w fabryce? Oburzające! Przerażające! I Scotland Yard przepuścił to, TO na testach z ekspertyzy śledczej? Na tym etapie nie powinien opuścić szkoły podstawowej! Widziałem jego raporty. Wciąż nie wie, gdzie stawia/nie stawia się apostrofu. Jest nic nie wart! Miał czelność ubliżać mi na oczach Lestrade'a i próbował pozbyć się mnie z miejsca zbrodni, a sam myśli, że to _wypadek przy pracy_? (Najwyraźniej głupota łatwo udziela się otoczeniu.) Nawet nie chce mi się na niego patrzeć.

\- Zawsze uważałem, że jesteś ślepy i głuchy, ale głupi najwyraźniej też. – Zaczyna protestować, ale ignoruję go. Machnięcie ręki w jego stronę, nieważne. Lestrade się nim zajmie.

Klękam: żebro odzywa się ze zrozumiałą, jednak nie dokuczliwą siłą. To dobrze. Taki ból rozprasza bardziej, niż mozolny proces myślowy Andersona. (Tęsknię za uważną, niepotrzebną już opieką Johna. Zupełnie nowe, równocześnie zawstydzające i wspaniałe doświadczenie. Niemożliwe, żebym kiedykolwiek się do tego przyzwyczaił.) Wyciągam telefon z kieszeni ofiary; czytam ostatnie trzy wiadomości. Lestrade odwołuje Andersona. Dobrze, jest bezużyteczny. Więcej, niż bezużyteczny; wchodzi mi w drogę.

W powietrzu unosi się zapach płonącego lasu cedrowego. Dookoła ciała leży mnóstwo wiórów. Spadają z maszyn u góry jak płatki śniegu. Pracę na tokarkach nagle przerwano, sprzęt zaprotestował pod rękami pracowników.

W interesujący sposób wiertło wyrzeźbiło sobie drogę przez mózg; wyryło w kości nieprawdopodobny wzór. Połamało ją w każdym z możliwych kierunków w pozornie przypadkowy sposób. Jak szkło, lód. W czaszce znajduje się tyle zmiennych. Siła plus powolny, opanowany, zgodny z ruchem wskazówek zegara obrót kawałka regularnie skręconego metalu tworzy unikatowy odcisk na delikatnej kości człowieka. Prawie niezliczona liczba możliwości na każdym milimetrze. Mózg zachował się równie spektakularnie: wypływa przez otwór w czaszce jak jedwab. Piękny. Mógłbym go zebrać w bukiet i umieścić w wazie tylko po to, żeby go podziwiać. Przynajmniej dopóki nie zacząłby wydzielać zapachów. (Wymagana większa ilość eksperymentów: głowę mógłbym wziąć z Bartłomieja. Wiertło jest w pudełku pod schodami. A może korkociągiem? W szufladzie. Johna? Mój? Nie pamiętam. Czy to ważne? Równie dobrze mógłbym ukraść wiertło stąd; sugerowana opcja. Ustabilizować głowę w imadle? Czy po prostu ścisnąć ją między mikrofalówką a tosterem? To by zadziałało.)

(John. Nie pochwalałby kolejnej głowy na kuchennym blacie.)

Spoglądam w górę; jest blady, zszokowany i przygnębiony. Przenoszę spojrzenie na ciało. Próbuję zobaczyć tę scenę z perspektywy łagodnego, pełnego opiekuńczości człowieka; dziwna śmierć, to na pewno. Nieprzyjemna. Bolesna. Przerażająca. Czy John właśnie tak to postrzega? Widział wiele wnętrzności w swoim życiu, nie jest przewrażliwiony. Empatia? Czy stawia się na miejscu tego człowieka? Wyobraża sobie, że ten szeroki korkociąg powoli zbliża się do niego; te kilka minut zanim poczuje pierwsze nakłucie i chwilę, w której wiertło roztrzaskuje jego czaszkę?

(Moment. Stop. Nie. Głęboki wdech.)

Nie przepadam za wyobrażaniem sobie Johna jako ofiary. To wywołuje nagły przypływ paniki z tyłu głowy. Wina Moriarty'ego: _wypali ze mnie serce_ , istotnie. Gdyby nie on, prawdopodobnie nawet bym nie zauważył. Przynajmniej nie tak szybko. Troska to nie zwycięstwo; moje uczucia stawiają Johna Watsona w większym niebezpieczeństwie niż cokolwiek innego. Bardziej niż nielegalna broń, bardziej niż świszczące nad głową pociski, pościgi po dachach i ukryci zabójcy. (Być na miejscu tego mężczyzny, ofiary, z rękami związanymi za plecami sznurkiem z Ikei: dziwnie przyjemna myśl. Wpadłbym na siedem różnych sposobów ucieczki, zanim wiertło poruszyłoby się o milimetr.) Ale nie. Nie wyobrażać sobie Johna w tej sytuacji. Nie jego mózg, nie jego czaszkę. Cholerny, opiekuńczy skowronek.

Obserwacje: pociera czoło, jego usta są zaciśnięte i małe. Niesmak? Dyskomfort? Współczucie. (Bardziej prawdopodobne.) Potrząsa głową, kołysze się na piętach. Jego serce (jak na dłoni). Coś załaskotało mnie w brzuchu. Nie rozumiem tego, ale wiem, że to ma związek z tym, że kocham Johna. Jego zdolność do współczucia rozciąga się na wszystkich, dotyka każdego z osobna. Chciwy głowonóg troski.

(Czy czasami wczuwa się we mnie? Kiedy? W związku z czym? Sally nazywa mnie _świrem_. Być może zwrócił uwagę na moją małą ilość przyjaciół i przewagę wrogów?)

Spojrzenie Johna spoczywa na wylewającym się kaskadami mózgu z artystycznie popękanej czaszki. (Tylko jedna głowa więcej w lodówce. Molly ją dla mnie zdobędzie. John jakoś sobie z tym poradzi.)

\- John?

Spogląda w górę, na mnie.

\- Uch – zaczyna, łapiąc ręce za plecami. – Przyczyna śmierci jest dosyć oczywista. Na pewno zauważyłeś, że ktoś przewiercił mu głowę.

Uśmiech. Nie denerwuję się, kiedy John mówi o oczywistościach. Według wszystkich praw powinienem, ale nie denerwuję. Mógłbym się kłócić, że robi to z pewnym dystansem, odrobiną czarnego humoru; tak bardzo kocham czarny humor na miejscach zbrodni. (To takie rzadkie, jest tak niewielu, z kim mogę się nim dzielić.) Ale to nie to.

Coś w Johnie wyciąga na wierzch ukrytą część mnie. Mogę tylko zgadywać: jego pełna sprzeczności natura. Sposób, w jaki potrafi połączyć przeciwności. Jego głos (mocny, miły, ale nie znoszący sprzeciwu. Głos człowieka, który (więcej niż raz) zabił, bo musiał. Głos, za którym przemawia ta złożona moralność, której nigdy nie uda mi się rozwikłać) rozchodzący się po miejscu zbrodni (ciało, morderstwo, dowody, problem do rozwiązania), jego stabilne ręce. Kwadratowe paznokcie (zawsze czyste). Oczywista siła spokoju. Szerokość ramion i proporcjonalna talia. (Nie muszę chyba wspominać o mięśniach na jego brzuchu, prawda? Zostawmy wulgarne, pełne pożądania myśli z dala od tego miejsca, od tej chwili; jesteśmy na widoku publicznym, to zbyt wiele.)

Słowa, których używa, żeby mnie opisać; czuję łaskotanie w dole kręgosłupa za każdym razem, kiedy patrzy na mnie z jawnym podziwem. Sprawia, że przepływa przeze mnie mnóstwo emocji. Wyciekają na zewnątrz w nieładzie, robią bałagan, powodują dyskomfort; coś, co należałoby posprzątać, usunąć, wyleczyć. Zająć się tym. Powinienem to nienawidzić, ale tak nie jest. Mówi o oczywistościach tym samym głosem, którym wykrzykuje, że jestem _wspaniały_ , _niesamowity_ ; tym samym, którym w nocy broni się przed koszmarami i którym pyta rano, czy mam ochotę na herbatę. Ten głos: miejsce zetknięcia się jego wszystkich wymiarów, wszystkich poszarpanych brzegów łagodności. Właśnie teraz sięga nim ku mnie, otacza mnie swoją łagodnością na oczach Lestrade'a, Andersona i bezimiennego ciała. Dźwięk wydobywa się z jego gardła i łaskocze błonę bębenkową w moich uchu. Intymny dotyk. (Tak naprawdę nie, tak naprawdę nie jest.)

\- Ma ślady na nadgarstkach – mówi John, spoglądając na Andersona, który stoi kilka metrów dalej ze swoimi głupimi rękami skrzyżowanymi na swojej głupiej klatce piersiowej. (Co Sally w nim widzi?) John zauważa to, czego nie dostrzegł Anderson. Oczywiście, że tak. Uśmiecham się szeroko. John kontynuuje, celnie dodaje: - Był związany, walczył.

Kiwam głową. Patrzy na mnie. (Pamiętam dotyk jego ust na moich wargach; dwukrotny. Ledwie, jednak pamiętam.) Widzę, jak moje przytaknięcie dodaje mu pewności siebie; to subtelna zmiana, lecz dostrzegalna. Wyprostował się, jakby brał udział w paradzie i spoglądały na niego uważnie oczy oficera. Gotowość do wywarcia na kimś wrażenia. (O czym myśli? Dlaczego nie wiem, czemu nie potrafię czytać z niego jak z książki?)

\- Czas zgonu? – mój głos jest znacznie łagodniejszy, pobrzmiewa w nim intymność. Inni tego nie zauważają, ale myślę, że John tak. Zmiana. Delikatna. Niecelowa. Dająca do myślenia.

Kuca, znów uważnie przygląda się zwłokom. Dotyka ręki ofiary, przesuwa pokrytą lateksem dłonią po ciele.

\- Powiedziałbym, że umarł nie więcej niż godzinę temu. – Spogląda na mnie. Jest pewien swojej odpowiedzi, widać to w jego oczach. Wstaje i przyjmuje zrelaksowaną postawę niedawno mianowanego cywila. Uśmiecham się do niego. Szczery uśmiech, spontaniczny, nieobliczony na żaden konkretny efekt, niemal nieumyślny. Odpowiada mi tym samym. Tak właśnie teraz między nami jest. Czulej? Bardziej uczuciowo? Nie wiem. (Pocałowałem go, a on mi na to pozwolił. Dwukrotnie. Przytuliłem się do niego, trzymałem palce na gumce jego bokserek; jego biodro znalazło się pod moimi rękami i wtedy też mnie nie odtrącił.) Spoglądam na twarz Johna: nieskomplikowany wyraz oczu, brak zmagań wewnętrznych, żadnego uczucia niezręczności. To wyzywająca, celowa ignorancja wobec tego, co wie (lub myśli, że wie) na mój temat czy zwyczajna akceptacja? Mały kompromis wobec życia, dzięki któremu czuje się bardziej ludzki?Ciężko powiedzieć. Uśmiecha się do mnie. Uczucie. Co dzieje się w tej jego głowie? Gdybym ją przewiercił, wciąż nie uzyskałbym odpowiedzi, prawda?

(Och, bardzo zabawne.)

To już ponad tydzień. Tydzień i prawie nic się zmieniło. Z wyjątkiem dodatkowego ciepła z jego strony, z mojej najprawdopodobniej też. I coś na kształt cichego zrozumienia. Tyle że wcale się nie rozumiemy. Ja nie rozumiem. John jest kompletnie otwarty i zamknięty jednocześnie. Zwodzi mnie. Człowiek-paradoks. Niemożliwy, a jednak stoi tutaj, istota z krwi kości. Człowiek Penrose'a.

\- Więc? – Lestrade wygląda na bezradnego, uniósł jedną brew w górę. Niemal widzę pytanie wypisane nad jego głową. (Co oni by beze mnie zrobili?)

Kątem oka wychwytuję śmietnik i podchodzę do niego.

\- Ślady na ciele pochodzą od butów roboczych noszonych przez pracowników fabryk, wyraźnie mają usztywniane metalem czubki. Ta konkretna para była pokryta pyłem, klejem, wiórami ze sklejki i papierem. Gdzie używa się kleju i sklejki? W Ikei, oczywiście. – Zaglądam do śmietnika. (Rzeczywiście: jest tam. Wiedziałem, że będzie. Obcinaczka do paznokci o lekko zaokrąglonych ostrzach. Przypływ dumy. To był trochę strzał w ciemno, chodziło o kształt rozcięć leżącego na podłodze sznurka.) Podnoszę śmietnik i stawiam go bliżej ciała. Lestrade spogląda na Andersona, a John patrzy na mnie z zainteresowaniem, zamyśleniem (dlaczego?), spokojem i pewnością. Gdyby tylko wystarczyło rozciąć jego głowę, żeby go zrozumieć. - Taki sznurek – zaglądam do śmietnika, żeby pokazać go Lestrade'owi i spółce. – Jest używany w Ikei do związywania pudełek razem, zanim zostaną dostarczone do klientów. Ten konkretny kawałek został użyty do spętania rąk i nóg ofiary, a także żeby przywiązać mężczyznę do miejsca w taki sposób, żeby wiertło przewierciło jego czaszkę. Na włóknie widać krew, z pewnością należy do ofiary. Więc. Szukacie magazyniera, prawdopodobnie z Ikei z Wembley, którego brakowało na stanowisku po około, powiedzmy – rzut oka na zegarek. – Pierwszej po południu, jednak nie później niż po trzeciej. – Wyciągam pędzel i przesuwam nim po wiertle; wyraźny odcisk palca aż kłuje w oczy. – Oto ślad linii papilarnych. Prawdopodobnie macie ten układ w bazie danych. To nie jest jego pierwsze przestępstwo, a biorąc pod uwagę jak nieudolnie próbował zatrzeć swoje ślady, najpewniej już kiedyś go złapaliście.

\- Pobierzcie ten odcisk – rozkazuje Lestrade, a wściekły Anderson zaczyna narzekać

pod nosem. – Dlaczego morderca próbował upozorować to na wypadek przy pracy?

\- Staraj się korzystać z pasujących określeń. – To było (oczywiście) do Andersona. Przewraca oczami. Rzut oka na Johna. Wyraz bezbrzeżnej fascynacji. To niewiarygodne, biorąc pod uwagę, że dokładnie wie, czego się teraz spodziewać. Wdech. I teraz pointa. – Nasza ofiara miała spędzić lunch z koleżanką. Koleżanką która ma męża lub chłopaka, to niejasne. Jeżeli miałbym obstawiać, celowałbym w męża. – Przysiad; otwieram prawą przednią kieszeń spodni ofiary tak, żeby Lestrade mógł zobaczyć jej zawartość. – Zobacz: kondomy, nie przychodzi nieprzygotowany. – Złośliwy uśmieszek. Wyciągam ze swojej kieszeni telefon mężczyzny, podaję go Lestrade'owi. – Ostatnie trzy wiadomości na jego telefonie mają naturę bardzo sugestywną, wyraźnie wskazują na romans z kobietą, której zależy na dyskrecji. Ta kobieta, oczywiście, ma zazdrosnego, skorego do stosowania przemocy męża. A ten zazdrosny mąż to nasz pracownik Ikei. Skończy swoją zmianę za około godzinę.

\- Niesamowite – mówi John. Za każdym kolejnym razem brzmi to tak dobrze jak za pierwszym. – Zdumiewające. – Uśmiecha się i podchodzi do mnie. Lestrade wykrzykuje polecenia. Anderson skończył pobierać odcisk palca i ucieka z podkulonym ogonem. Koroner zabiera ciało. – Dobra robota – mówi John i wyciąga dłoń w kierunku mojego ramienia.

Przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że mnie przytuli albo przyciągnie do siebie i pocałuje. Mimo, że obie możliwości będą mile widziane, jestem przerażony. (Dlaczego? Niepewność, brak doświadczenia? Miriady (2) zasad związane z kontaktami międzyludzkimi są oszałamiające. Każdy kierunek wydaje się pomyłką. Co muszę zrobić, żeby John wiedział o moich uczuciach? Tak łatwo jest zrobić/powiedzieć coś nie tak i zawieść go, zasmucić albo (chyba jeszcze gorzej) rozśmieszyć. Mam prawo być niepewny. Mogę się trochę bać.) Chyba dostrzega wypisaną na mojej twarzy obawę, bo jego mina natychmiast się zmienia.

\- Masz… - zaczyna i strzepuje coś z mojego ramienia. Wióry, drzewne loczki, pył z trocin. – Stałeś w najgorszym miejscu. Pochyl się, wytrzepię ci je z włosów.

Kłaniam się; to szczęśliwe zrządzenie losu, bo czuję, że na mojej twarzy wykwitł rumieniec. Te podchody, w których brakuje oczywistości, sprawiają że cofam się do czasów podlotka. Poświęciłbym chwilę, żeby poczuć frustrację z tego powodu, ale John mierzwi palcami moje włosy, a to znacznie bardziej przyjemne, niż ma prawo być. Zamykam oczy, żeby uchronić je od spadającego pyłu i skupiam całą swoją uwagę na jego dotyku. Łagodnie trąca moją grzywkę, przesuwa ręką w kierunku czubka mojej głowy, jej tyłu, za moimi uszami. Przejeżdża palcem po krzywiźnie mojego lewego, prawego ucha. Jego ręka zatrzymuje się na chwilę na moim karku, drugą pojedynczo wyciąga wióry z moich włosów, wyplątuje je z kosmyków i zdmuchuje ze swoich palców na ziemię. Z gardła wyrywa mi się pomruk, jednak kamufluję go chrząknięciem.

\- W porządku – mówi, ostatni raz przetrzepując moją grzywkę. Otwieram oczy. Wyraz jego twarzy; idealnie spokojny, zwyczajny, jednak jest jeszcze coś. Jakieś uczucie, jestem pewien; przyjacielskie? Nie wiem. (Rozbawienie? Nie śmieje się, chociaż jego twarz zdobi delikatny uśmiech. Czułość? Prawdopodobnie.) Duma z moich osiągnięć; ślad zachwytu, którym zawsze mnie obdarza. Nic oczywistego, nic niewłaściwego. Czy to pożądanie? (Pożąda mnie?) Czy gdybym je zobaczył, rozpoznałbym to? Nie wiem. (Ucieczka/ukrycie/płacz/radość/śmiech/triumf/spłon ąć/popchnąć go na ścianę i zrobić z nim to, co zechcę?) Gdybym tylko mógł zbadać wnętrze jego mózgu z taką łatwością jak te, które otrzymuję z Bartłomieja albo ten, który koroner chowa do worka. Zbyt wiele pytań bez odpowiedzi.

Przypuszczam, że wystarczyłoby zapytać. Ale to byłoby oszustwo.

* * *

(1) Człowiek Penrose’a – człowiek niemożliwy, człowiek-paradoks. Penrose to ten facet, który opracował modele figur niemożliwych, czyli na przykład schody bez początku ani końca. To do oglądania, a nie opisywania, więc najprościej zrozumieć, googlując zdjęcia pod hasłem trójkąt Penrose’a.  
  
(2) Miriady – z języka greckiego liczba 10 000; określenie służące do przedstawienia liczby trudnej do określenia.


	4. Serca nie ma kształtu serca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.  
> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: kottkvarn  
> Korekta: terynai  
> Rozdział: _The Heart is Not Heart-Shaped_

Niewielka ilość zieleni i błękit uległy rozproszeniu Rayleigha w resztkach słonecznego światła. Ponad londyńskim horyzontem pozostały jedynie czerwień i pomarańcz.

Niebo. Do tej chwili zajmowałem swój umysł wyłącznie tym, co z niego spada i w jaki sposób warunkuje to aktywność kryminalną, jednak nigdy niebem samym w sobie. Dzisiaj skupiam na nim uwagę: nieskończona pustka. Wstępne obserwacje naprowadzają mnie na wniosek, że to bezcelowe. Zaledwie nieobecność sufitu czy wyższego piętra. Z technicznego punktu widzenia: źródło elementów pogody. Deszczu, śniegu, mgły, deszczu ze śniegiem; rzeczy niezbędne do zauważenia, mogące stanowić dowód. Gdyby nie niebo, w kartezjańskim układzie współrzędnym nie powstałaby współrzędna Z (wysokość). Nużące. Kosmos w dużej mierze jest nudny: przestrzenią nie kierują żadne motywy. Jak na razie nie ma tam morderców, przestępstw. Bezsens. Wyłącznie wielkie, płonące kule gazowe, które bezcelowo krążą w kółko. Małe punkty światła.

Spychana pod horyzont czerwona poświata zaczyna stopniowo przygasać. (Przytłumiony blask zmienia wygląd miejsca zbrodni; w odpowiednio dobranym świetle można ukryć dowody. Warto to wziąć pod uwagę.) Punkt pomarańczowego światła chowający się pod widnokręgiem; czerwone palce, które rozmywają się w granatowej ciemności. Ludzie uważają, że widok zachodzącego słońca jest romantyczny. Dlaczego? (Czy John też tak myśli? Prawdopodobnie. (Ciekawa myśl.) Nigdy go ze mną nie podziwiał. Czy chciałbym, żeby było inaczej?)

(Czy taki proces byłby dla mnie interesujący? John siedzący tutaj obok mnie, rozmarzony, wpatrzony w chowające się słońce?)

(Możliwe.)

(Prawdopodobne.)

Chodzi o kolor? Odcienie czerwieni pobudzają, zachęcają do erotycznych zachowań? Czy patrzenie na czerwoną ścianę zainicjowałoby podobną reakcję? Gdybym pomalował całe mieszkanie na czerwono, sprowokowałbym Johna?

Żałosne. Najwyżej zacząłby myśleć o kimś innym.

W kieszeni wibruje mi telefon. Wyciągam go i spoglądam na ekran. Wiadomość od Johna. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak odczytać. To najświeższy z piętnastu SMS-ów, każdy wyraża więcej niepokoju od poprzedniego.

_Gdzie jesteś?_

Nie słyszę tonu jego głosu, jednak mogę go sobie wyobrazić. Wciąż jest na mnie zły.

Nie moja wina, że jego dziewczyna podpaliła sobie włosy. Sama machała nimi nad świeczką, siłą nie wepchnąłem jej głowy w ogień. Nie prosiłem, żeby odwróciła się ode mnie w taki sposób. Jej decyzja. Chciałem tylko zadać Johnowi jedno czy dwa pytania na temat rozkładu wątroby, a nie mogłem uzyskać odpowiedniej porady bez zaprezentowania obiektu dywagacji, nieprawdaż?

Znów wibracje. Spoglądam na ekran. Dwie wiadomości. Mój żołądek wykonuje salto.

_Sherlocku, proszę cię, odpisz. Gdzie jesteś?_

_Tu nie chodzi wyłącznie o mnie, pani Hudson też zaczyna się martwić._

Czerwień może być ostrzeżeniem; znaki, światła pozycyjne statków, sygnalizatory na ulicach. Krew jest czerwona i w pewien sposób również stanowi ostrzeżenie: uważaj, posunąłeś się za daleko, przerwałeś skórę, naruszyłeś ciało. Żyjące serce ma czerwoną barwę, jednak oczyszczone z krwi staje się żółte jak skóra kurczaka. Dzieci kolorują je na czerwono, ponieważ nie zapamiętały tego prostego faktu. A może widziały wyłącznie pracujące, bijące serca podczas otwartej operacji na ekranach swoich niezbędnych do życia telewizorów (czy rodzice pozwalają im oglądać coś takiego?) i nie pojęły, że to wszystko kwestia krwi. Może opiekunowie życzą sobie aby ich podopieczni wyobrażali sobie tylko ukrwione serca? Najwyraźniej; (podobno) żyjące organizmy są znacznie przyjemniejsze od martwych. (Pomijając kwestię barwy, serce z pewnością nie ma takiego kształtu jak na dziecięcych rysunkach. To dziwaczna pomyłka językowa, która wprowadza zamieszanie na lekcjach anatomii. Podobnie jest ze Świętym Mikołajem: bezwstydne kłamstwo dorosłych.)

_Jeżeli nie odezwiesz się w ciągu kolejnych pięciu minut, zacznę zastanawiać się nad porwaniem. Jeśli po prostu zostawiłeś gdzieś komórkę, zabiję cię._

Czerwień to kolor gotowości, dojrzałości płciowej. Czy właśnie dlatego czerwone niebo jest postrzegane jako romantyczne? Przypomina (potencjalnym?) kochankom odsłonięte, nabiegłe krwią narządy płciowe? Obserwowanie zachodu słońca nie znalazło się (tak jak taniec) na żadnej wielce religijnej liście czynności zakazanych,więc najprawdopodobniej nie.

Znowu wibracje. Sprawdzam. To nie John, Lestrade.

_Zgubiłeś się? Dlaczego nie odpisujesz Johnowi? Mam wysłać patrol?_

Ech. Najwyraźniej John wydał odpowiednie rozkazy. No dobrze, niech będzie. Wysyłam wiadomość do doktora, ignoruję Lestrade'a.

_Jestem tutaj. SH_

_Tutaj? Gdzie jest ,,tutaj"?_

_W domu, oczywiście. SH_

_Nie, nie jesteś. Siedzę w mieszkaniu i z całą pewnością mogę ci powiedzieć, że cię tutaj nie ma. Ciężko cię nie zauważyć._

_Spójrz w górę. SH_

Patrzę na zegarek; ciekawe jak dużo czasu będzie potrzebował John, żeby to rozgryźć. Niemal czuję neurony pracujące w jego mózgu, ich wysiłek wkładany w utworzenie nowych połączeń między faktami. Góra, góra, góra, co jest na górze? Niebo. Co oddziela nas od nieba? Sufit, wyższe piętra. Już wie, że nie ma mnie na trzecim piętrze. Pani Hudson nawet sprawdziła inne mieszkania. Więc co zostaje? Co chroni nas przed deszczem, śniegiem, deszczem ze śniegiem?

\- Sherlock! – krzyczy John z ulicy.

Pochylam się, spoglądam w dół. Rzut oka na zegarek. Dwie minuty czterdzieści sekund. Czuję ukłucie dumy; większość ludzi potrzebowałaby co najmniej dwóch minut więcej. Delikatnie zmieniam pozycję; odzew obluzowanych dachówek.

\- Jezu Chryste, Sherlock, nie ruszaj się!

Pani Hudson wybiega na ulicę, jej niskie obcasy uderzają o chodnik. Zaczyna płakać.

Kilka sekund później John pokazuje się w małym okienku i wychodzi na dach.

\- Sherlocku – dyszy – nie rób tego.

\- Czego mam nie robić?

Po pochyłej powierzchni przemieszcza się spokojnie i ostrożnie, jednak z determinacją. Żołnierze nie boją się luźnych dachówek pod swoimi stopami.

– Nie zamierzam skakać.

\- Nie? – Łapie mnie za kołnierz. – W takim razie, proszę, odsuń się od krawędzi.

Najwyraźniej nie podoba mu się, że moje nogi swobodnie zwisają z okapu. Czuję ciepły, natarczywy dotyk jego ręki na swoim karku. Podciąga mnie. Kładę dłonie na szorstkiej powierzchni dachu i przesuwam się w górę, aż udaje mi się oprzeć plecy o komin. John utrzymuje się na krzywiźnie mocno pochylony w jedną stronę, ciężko dysząc; przez swoją nieporęczną pozycję znajduje się w większym niebezpieczeństwie niż ja na począ twarz jest tak blisko, że czuję oddech na swoim policzku. Naciskam dłonią na jego pierś, zmuszając go, aby usiadł równie stabilnie i bezpiecznie co ja. Wsuwa ramię między moje plecy a komin i kładzie dłoń na moim biodrze. Bezpieczny.

\- Nie było zagrożenia, dopóki ty się nie zjawiłeś – mówię.

John wzdycha.

\- Co tu robisz? I dlaczego nie odpisywałeś na moje wiadomości?

\- Czerwień – odpowiadam. Wyciągam rękę, żeby wskazać nią niebo, jednak John odruchowo chwyta ją i przyciska do swojego brzucha. Pozwalam mu na to, nawet pozwalam mojej dłoni zapuścić się niżej, opaść na jego udo. Czuję pod palcami dżins. Ciepło. Pod moim przyciśniętym do niego ramieniem wyczuwam rytm jego oddechu i szybkie bicie serca. Naprawdę myślał, że zamierzam skoczyć. Dziwne; czy kiedykolwiek wydawałem się skłonny do popełnienia tak bezcelowego aktu? Ekstremalnie krótki lot nie jest czymś, co mogłoby mnie specjalnie zainteresować.

John wpatruje się w londyński horyzont, ogarniając spojrzeniem czerwone zjawisko.

\- Czy ty… – zaczyna. – Chyba nie wdrapałeś się tutaj przez to małe okienko, żeby usiąść i podziwiać zachód słońca, prawda?

\- Na to wygląda. – Ani potwierdzenie, ani zaprzeczenie. Czuję jak jego palce poruszają się na moim biodrze, nieśmiało i ostrożnie.

\- Chowałeś się przede mną – brzmi dziwnie, jednak bez złości; jakby to odkrycie sprawiało mu ból. Jego dedukcja jest oczywiście poprawna.

\- Nie chowałem – mówię. – Oczywiście, że nie. Badam naturalny fenomen, który ludzie uważają za romantyczny. Pomyślałem sobie, że jeżeli rzeczywiście coś w tym jest, na pewno to zauważę. Sądziłem, że tym samym będziesz cieszył się z Katy.

\- Cathy – poprawia mnie John. – Ma na imię Cathy. I nie. Odkąd straciła większość włosów, chciała szybko wrócić do domu. Sama.

Nie wiem, co odpowiedzieć. Nie zamierzam przepraszać. To nie moja wina. W zamian przesuwam palcami po materiale dżinsów, a kącikiem oka łowię wyraz jego twarzy. Obserwuje zachód słońca. Człowiek skąpany w czerwonym świetle. Czerwień jako ostrzeżenie (stój, niebezpieczeństwo, krew, ból) oraz zaproszenie, gotowość seksualna (dalej dalej dalej dalej). Obie możliwości mnie paraliżują.

Opieram policzek o jego ramię.

Po chwili chowa twarz w moich włosach. Wzdycha i czuję, że drży na całym ciele. Wyciąga rękę i zaciska ją na moim ramieniu. To coś znaczy. (Co?)

Zapewnienie fizycznej bliskości, takiej wykraczającej poza przyjaźń? Zapewnienie, że zawsze byliśmy blisko, intymnie złączeni? Pożera mnie pragnienie, jednak nie jestem pewien, czego tak pragnę. Na pewno bliskości. Skóry. Kontaktu. Tarcia. Johna. Grzebanie w sypialni nie przygotowało mnie do tego. Zostałem przyłapany i bezbronny, niezależnie od tego jak często na niego patrzyłem. Niezależnie od tego jak długo go obserwowałem, uczyłem się go. To wykracza poza zakres mojej wiedzy. Nie wiem jak żyć z potrzebą i posiadaniem. John lekko pochyla się naprzód i całuje mnie w czoło.

\- Wiesz, ja… - zaczyna. Nie przerywam mu. Chcę wiedzieć, co zamierza powiedzieć. Nie ruszam się. Urywa. Szybko bije mu serce. Naciskam palcami na jego nadgarstek, chcę to policzyć, poczuć. – Nie wiem… - kolejna próba. Brak zakończenia. Wzdycha. Liczę uderzenia. Czegoś się boi, ale nie wiem czego. (Zagrożenie. Skąd? W nim; wydostaje się na zewnątrz.) - Moglibyśmy spróbować – mówi w końcu. – Jego głos jest bardzo, bardzo cichy, jakby spodziewał się, że temu zaprzeczę. Tutaj na górze nie ma świadków; mógłby udać, że niczego nie powiedział. – Moglibyśmy. Ja zwykle nie… - Wzdycha i chowa twarz w moich włosach. Wdycha mnie. – Będę szczery. Przyjaźnimy się. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, jesteś nawet kimś więcej. Wiesz o tym. – Nie ruszam się. Jestem sparaliżowany, czuję się pusty. Mam w głowie siedemnaście różnych zakończeń tej przemowy i wszystkie mnie przerażają. – Nie sądzę… - Nie kończy większości zdań. Lekko zmieniam pozycję, muskam rzęsami jego kark. Drży. – Są rzeczy… Które by ci się nie spodobały, Sherlocku. Związki wymagają wiele pracy, wiesz. Są… Zagmatwane i pojawiają się potrzeby, i kompromisy, i…

Oczywiście ma rację. Nie bez powodu unikam związków. Są męczące. Nudne. Monotonne. Nie chcę spędzać czasu na troszczeniu się o cudze potrzeby. Cierpieniu. Żądaniach. Gotowości do kłamstwa i ugłaskiwaniu czyjegoś ego. Stawiać kogoś jako priorytet, ważniejszy od pracy, ode mnie? Nie, dziękuję.

\- Moglibyśmy… - próbuje ponownie. – Wiesz, ja rozumiem. Czuję, że chcesz. Myślę, że… - Jego ręka spokojnie, delikatnie przesunęła się z mojego ramienia na kark; dotyka mnie tak, jak mówi. Wplątuje dłoń w moje włosy, przesuwa ją na mój policzek. – Cóż, nie myślałem, że kiedykolwiek poczuję coś takiego do faceta. Jesteś wyjątkiem. Więc tak dla zabawy moglibyśmy złamać swoje zasady. Nigdy nie dopuściłeś nikogo tak blisko, rozumiem to. Moglibyśmy, ale myślę, że byś tego żałował.

Mrugnięcie. Co?

\- Nie jestem… - Wzdycha. Pochyla się i znów całuje mnie w czoło. John uważa, że to bezpieczne miejsce. Bezpieczny, pozbawiony erotyzmu gest. W ten sposób nie przekracza pewnej granicy. Uczucie. Chce. Chce pocałować mnie w usta, ale się boi. Ten szybki puls. Sprawia, że sam zaczynam się bać. Więc John nie boi się niczego poza tym? Mną? Pocałowaniem mnie? Byciem blisko mnie? (Że mógłbym go odrzucić?) – Wiem, co by się stało, Sherlocku. Starałem się tego uniknąć, jednak jestem na granicy. Jeżeli ją przekroczę… - Jego palce zagłębiają się w moich włosach. To brzmi jak pożegnanie. Coś rozrywa mnie na kawałki. – Nie mówię, że nie mógłbym się wycofać. Po prostu nie spodobałoby ci się. Brzydziłoby cię to. Zraniłbyś mnie, a ja zacząłbym zrzędzić i w końcu byś mnie znienawidził. To by wszystko zniszczyło.

Objawienie. Byłem tak pochłonięty swoimi potrzebami, że nawet nie pomyślałem o konsekwencjach. Z tego miejsca, zawinięty w Johnie - kiedy go wdycham, czuję na sobie jego usta, jego palce w moich włosach, gdy wczepiam się w niego jak małe, przestraszone dziecko - nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić. Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie posiadania. (Jakby to było? Kolana i łokcie, i zęby, i języki, i niezrozumiała dla mnie logika. Nie wiem.) John jest o trzy kroki przede mną, zdołał pomyśleć o czymś więcej niż potrzeba i posiadanie, o moim nieuniknionym znudzeniu nim i odrzuceniu go. Znudziłbym się. Zmęczył. Sfrustrował. Znudziłem się każdą osobą, którą spotkałem. Czy tym razem byłoby inaczej? (W końcu on jest inny. Nie mam dowodów, nie mam dowodów. Bez nich nie mogę wyciągnąć żadnych wniosków.) Jeżeli sprawa trwa dłużej niż tydzień, nią też zaczynam się nudzić. Ma rację, że to przemyślał. Mój genialny John; detektyw-konsultant związków. Ma rację.

Puszczam go.

On mnie też. Czuję się pokonany, jakby ktoś odciął mnie od źródła energii, jakbym dryfował. Wstaję. Moje nogi są słabe, drżą. Zanim odchodzę, na chwilę opieram się o komin. Schodzę dachem w dół i staję przy okapie. Czuję się zmiażdżony, pokonany. Po raz pierwszy odkąd skończyłem trzynaście lat (ośmieszany, bity przez kolegów z klasy, przezywany, odrzucony, wyśmiewany) nienawidzę siebie. Chcę być odrobinę bardziej normalny, zwyczajny. Chcę przypominać przeciętnego człowieka z przeciętnymi potrzebami i przeciętnym umysłem. Być mniej destrukcyjny. Chcę być kimś, kto nie znienawidziłby Johna, najmniej możliwego do znienawidzenia człowieka na świecie. Być kimś kto kochałby go i kto nigdy by się nim nie znudził. (Jak mogę się stać taką osobą? Co muszę zrobić?)

\- Sherlocku – mówi John, tym razem głośniej. – Przestań. Przerażasz mnie.

Wiem. Wiem, John. Przerażam cię. Wiem.

Słońca schowało się za horyzontem. Czerwień zniknęła z nieba. Sklepienie: ziejąca pustką przestrzeń, nicość naznaczona nieistotnymi punktami światła.


	5. (Siedmioprocentowe) rozwiązanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.  
> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: kottkvarn  
> Korekta: terynai  
> Rozdział: _The (7%) Solution_

Mimo że nie dotykałem go od wielu lat, mały pokrowiec wydaje się bardzo znajomy. Zmysły doskonale pamiętają; fala materiału, która ciasno go wypełnia, wywołuje pod opuszkami palców bolesne uczucie komfortu. Odpinam klamerkę. Daje się otworzyć bez problemu; (względnie) nowe zawiasy. Igła połyskuje w świetle, jakby chciała wydostać się na zewnątrz i skusić mnie do czegoś. Przetrząsnąłem wiele pudeł i szuflad, żeby je znaleźć, to maleństwo siedzące mi na kolanach i buteleczkę stojącą na stosie książek ze stolika. Staje się jasne, że nie potrzebuję większej zachęty.

Zdobiony, srebrny przedmiot, antyczne szkło i odrobinę oporny tłok tworzą narzędzie bardziej odpowiednie do spełnienia swojego zadania (całkowita zmiana, ucieczka, niewytłumaczalnie wspaniałe wymysły wyobraźni, przejście z niekomfortowej rzeczywistości do znośnej przyszłości) niż jednorazowa, plastykowa zabawka. Dwie igły przytulają się do strzykawki w łóżku z najdelikatniejszego aksamitu; (względnie) nowego. Dziewiętnastowieczne igły są wystarczająco grube, by sprawić przyjemny ból, jednak zostawiają wymowne, jednoznaczne ślady. Tygodnie zajęło mi znalezienie kogoś, kto unowocześniłby zestaw do robienia podskórnych zastrzyków zgodnie ze standardami dwudziestego pierwszego wieku i dopasowałby go do wstrzykiwania określonych narkotyków. Ich dwóch rodzajów; jeden by wywołać euforię, drugi na zapomnienie. Minęło siedem lat, odkąd ostatnio odłożyłem igły do pokrowca.

To trochę zaskakujące, że Mycroftowi wciąż nie udało się go skonfiskować. Może sądzi, że to mój talizman i celowo pozwolił mi go zatrzymać, jako przypomnienie. Wspomnienia pokrywają futerał jak warstwa kurzu; dni i nocy, które zlały się w jedno, promieniujące, pocieszające, pochodzące z zastrzyku ciepło, szybkość mojego umysłu, radość. Pokój. Spokój. Uczucie spełnienia. W tych wspomnieniach nie ma twarzy, mimo że jakieś powinny się w nich znaleźć. Mimo to, nie pamiętam większości z nich, a obecność w mojej głowie tych, których zapamiętałem, jest niemal nie do zniesienia. Niemal.

Otwarcie, potem zamknięcie drzwi frontowych. Znajomy odgłos stóp objuczonej postaci na schodach. Zamykam pokrowiec z trzaskiem, wsuwam go pod kanapę. Chwytam buteleczkę i chowam ją w kieszeń. (Z mojego punktu widzenia) na widoku, jednak niewidoczna dla innych (Johna). Kłótnia nie jest wskazana. Czuję niecodzienne wyrzuty sumienia, zażenowanie. Najmniejsze możliwe ukłucie wstydu. (Powinienem być silniejszy, lepszy. Nie powinienem znów uciekać się do tego, jednak emocjonalny bałagan to nie moja działka. Chyba już wszyscy o tym wiedzą.)

Wrócę do kokainy, to postanowione. Decyzję podjąłem wiele dni temu. Nie miałem żadnych wewnętrznych rozterek na ten temat. Jeżeli nie dzisiaj, to wkrótce. Mycroft się wścieknie; Lestrade będzie zawiedziony. John zasmuci się, poczuje nieswojo i najprawdopodobniej a) zbliży się do mnie, mój dobroduszny doktor, żeby mną opiekować, walczyć o moje życie i zdrowie z energią i wiarą albo b) odsunie się ode mnie, wprowadzając dystans między pozbawionym nadziei ćpunem (ze złamanym sercem) a własną, pełną poczucia winy, osobą. Mam nadzieję, że wybierze pierwszą opcję (ostatnie podrygi mojego romantycznego serca przeciwko dziwacznie racjonalnej postawie Johna), jednak spodziewam się drugiej. Obie będą swego rodzaju ulgą, ponieważ stanie się jasne, czego będę się mógł spodziewać w nadchodzących miesiącach. Reakcja Johna ustanowi nowe zasady rządzące naszym stosunkiem. Jest w tym pewna logika. Logika i ulga. Chemiczna i rzeczywista. To moje (siedmioprocentowe) rozwiązanie. Otwieram na kolanach gazetę.

\- Nie kłopocz się – mówi John, niosąc plastykowe torby. Nie kłopoczę się, przewracam stronę.

John zawzięcie zachowuje się zwyczajnie, studium codzienności. Oczywiście to celowe i przemyślane. Demonstracja faktu, że żadna granica nie została przekroczona, mimo że obaj wiemy, że to nieprawda; jedna została przekroczona, rozprzestrzeniając się w każdym kierunku według zagmatwanego szablonu. Będziemy udawać tak długo, aż normalność wyda się prawdziwa. A później dalej będziemy udawać.

\- Herbaty? – pyta, już postawiwszy czajnik na gazie.

Rzucam na niego okiem, patrzy na mnie. Jego oczy nie potrafią kłamać. Wypełnia je coś trudnego do uchwycenia, mieszanka strachu, troski i niepewności. Uśmiecham się, udając (tak to teraz załatwiamy), że tego nie dostrzegam.

\- Poproszę – mówię. – Dziękuję. – Miłe słowa. Coś co powinienem, ale czego często nie mówię. Zabrzmiały odpowiednio. John lekko sztywnieje; nie chce, żebym był grzeczny. Myślę, że nawet sprawiłem mu tym odrobinę bólu. Nie mam poczucia winy. – To bardzo miło z twojej strony – dodaję, podkreślając cel moich słów.

Odwraca się do zakupów.

\- Coś do rozwiązania? – przez ułamek sekundy myślę, że ma na myśli moje rozwiązanie spod kanapy i czuję ukłucie paniki. Nie może przejrzeć mnie tak wcześnie; to ma być niespodzianka. Zaskakujące zachowanie z mojej strony, niebezpiecznie podekscytowanego pod wpływem narkotyku, odmienionego, podatnego i na jego łasce. Szok musi pchnąć Johna a) prosto w moje ramiona (preferowane) albo b) z dala ode mnie. Jedno z dwóch. Jego przedwczesne odkrycie zmieniłoby możliwe reakcje. Ale wtedy dociera do mnie, że nie widział pokrowca. Nie wie. Tylko zmienia temat, zwyczajnie chce wiedzieć, czy mam nad czym pracować, czy Lestrade dzwonił, czy odpowiedziałem na jedną z gorączkowych wiadomości na mojej stronie. Oczywiście. Żaden z nas nie chce rozpocząć na głos rozmowy, którą bezustannie prowadzą ze sobą nasze ciała. Ledwie zmienia temat. Co za ulga.

\- Najprawdopodobniej. Oczekuję gościa niebawem. Coś na temat zaginionego rodzica. – Nuda, naprawdę. To nie jest coś, czego normalnie bym się podjął, jednak potrzebuję czegoś, co odciągnie mnie od myślenia. Zażenowanie pomiędzy mną a Johnem w ciągu ostatnich dni jest torturą.

Winię i nie winię go równocześnie. Z tego wszystkiego właśnie to jest najgorsze, naprawdę; chcę go winić, jednak mogę winić tylko siebie, więc tym mi ciężej. Emocjonalne zaangażowanie to niebezpieczna sprawa; zagmatwana. Zły cel, brak wyczucia kierunku, metaforyczne pociski przelatujące dookoła, trafiające nas obu. Znajomy dotyk Johna; codzienne poklepywanie mnie po dłoni nagle zniknęło. Zamiast nagłego dotyku rzęs na moim policzku i jego demonstracyjnej odpowiedzi, dotyku jego twarzy. Więcej się do mnie uśmiecha. Jest dla mnie delikatniejszy. Nie złości się o krew we fiolkach zostawionych przy resztkach jedzenia na wynos albo o gnijącą wątrobę (wciąż w lodówce). Wykazuje się większą cierpliwością. Niepokojące. Kusi mnie, żeby wstać i pomóc mu z zakupami, jednak to byłoby zbyt grzeczne i zraniłbym go jeszcze bardziej.

Głęboki wdech. Wyznanie Johna jest, mimo wszystko, pochlebne; jestem _wyjątkiem_. Nie zostałem odrzucony, zyskałem większe zaufanie. Przezwyciężyliśmy ograniczone, tymczasowe potrzeby ciała (które, nie zapominajmy, nie towarzyszą tylko mnie, ale także jemu) na rzecz rozwijania naszej przyjaźni, naszej współpracy zawodowej, naszej zależności od siebie na daleką przyszłość. Być może na tak długo, jak będziemy żyć. To jak uroczyste przyrzeczenie. Obietnica. Powinno mnie to podnieść na duchu, prawda? Oczekuję tego. Myśląc racjonalnie, propozycja Johna wiąże się z czymś bogatszym, bardziej konkretnym niż druga opcja, związana z cielesnością (której pragnę) z mojej wyobraźni, rzeczami których (bez sukcesu) postaram się nigdy (więcej) sobie nie wyobrażać. Myśląc racjonalnie, powinienem czuć zadowolenie. Ale czuję pustkę, jakbym stał przed przepaścią. John usiłuje mnie odepchnąć. Opieram się i nie wiem dlaczego.

Pomiędzy moją racjonalną a (zupełnie nową) nieracjonalną stroną rozwinąłem nieprzyjemne różnice w potrzebach. Być może też powinienem iść do bezużytecznej terapeutki.

\- Klient? – pyta John.

\- Tak – odpowiadam. – To nie będzie nic interesującego. – John lekko sztywnieje. Wie, że miałem powiedzieć, że nie będzie musiał mi pomagać i zaproponować mu, żeby odwiedził znajomych, pooglądał telewizję, podczas gdy ja pójdę rozwiązać żałosny problem rodzinny. Pomysł aby zostawić go samemu sobie jest kuszący, nawet jeżeli zabranie go będzie równie towarzysko, co praktycznie przydatne. Dlaczego nie chcę go przy sobie? Próbuję znów uciec z dala od tej sytuacji, emocjonalnego wysiłku, który należy włożyć w odbudowanie naszej relacji? Ma rację. Musimy stawić temu czoła. To walka o przyszłość, ratunek. Mogę udawać, że nie ma pomiędzy nami przepaści tak długo, aż ona rzeczywiście zniknie. – Przydasz mi się. Powstrzymasz mnie, kiedy się nią znudzę i zacznę być niegrzeczny. – Przerzucam stronę w gazecie. Kątem oka widzę, że się zrelaksował.

\- Nie widzę problemu – mówi. Otwiera lodówkę. – Nie widzę najmniejszego problemu.

Klientka pojawia się z godzinnym spóźnieniem. Do tego czasu udało mi się przenieść wiktoriański pokrowczyk i buteleczkę z kokainą do sypialni w miejsce, którego nie znajdzie ani John, ani Lestrade. Mimo to wciąż czuję pod palcami zimno szkła, w głowie słyszę odliczanie. Oczekiwanie. Kiedy zakończę tę sprawę, wrócę do tego, tych nieprzyjemnych efektów ubocznych i tak dalej. Przynajmniej coś się zmieni.

Staje w drzwiach. John przestaje zmywać naczynia i wycierając ręce, odwraca się, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

\- Mam na imię Mary – przedstawia się kobieta. – Mary Morstan.


	6. Co wiemy o Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.  
> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: kottkvarn  
> Korekta i konsultacja językowa: terynai  
> Rozdział: _What We Know About Mary_

Było oczywiste, co nastąpi. Tak oczywiste, że każdy by to przewidział (nawet cholerny Anderson). John: pochylony do przodu, wychwytujący każde jej słowo. Ona uśmiecha się do niego, flirtuje z nim. Sięga po jego dłoń, klepie ją; od czasu do czasu splątuje ich palce razem. Ręce Johna zbliżają się do niej coraz bliżej i bliżej; ma ochotę ją złapać. Zwilża językiem usta, przeczesuje palcami włosy. Wiem, co to znaczy. Oczekiwanie. Reaguje uśmiechem, kiedy Mary dotyka jego ramienia. Śmieje się ze wszystkiego, co ona powie, nawet jeżeli to wcale nie jest zabawne. Tak na przyszłość: zabieranie Johna na obiad z klientem nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

Wciąż doskonale pamiętam dotyk jego ust na moim czole, jego palce w moich włosach. Wspomnienia uzyskane przez zmysły są niezwykle trwałe i potrafią sprawiać ból. (Odnotować.)

W piętnaście minut po rozpoczęciu spotkania wiem już, jak to wszystko się skończy: pustym pudełkiem, rozwiązaną sprawą i nową kobietą w życiu Johna. Idealna wymówka, idealne rozwiązanie. Muszę przyznać, że lepsze niż moje. Całkowite oderwanie myśli, bariera. Coś, co przypomni Johnowi o jego zupełnej normalności, heteroseksualnej aż do bólu przyszłości. Releguje mnie (niezależnie od tego co do mnie czuł, co do mnie czuje, mógłby do mnie poczuć) w jedyne odpowiednie miejsce, w cień. Mniej inspirujące od kokainy, chociaż wywoła tyle samo (prawdopodobnych) efektów ubocznych.

Więc: powrót do kokainy, T/N? Nagle jestem niezdecydowany. Naćpanym i zadowolonym rozciągnąć się na kanapie? Wciąż pociągający pomysł, jednak w chwili obecnej John mógłby nawet nie zauważyć, że coś jest nie tak.

Ta kobieta dużo flirtuje; więcej niż większość. Więcej niż sama zdaje sobie sprawę. Flirtuje nawet ze mną, a ze mną nikt nie flirtuje. (Bo po co? Moja odruchowa reakcja to gapienie się. Flirt jest formą manipulacji, a ja nie dam się zmanipulować. To poniżające.) Mimo to, zdaje sobie sprawę, że flirtuje z Johnem. Robi to celowo, a on nie jest jej dłużny. Ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Boli. Emocje są bezużyteczne. Wyłącznie mącą w głowie. (Nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, że tak to będzie wyglądać.)

(Prędzej czy później musiało do tego dojść. Podejrzewam, że lepiej prędzej niż później.)

Jestem _wyjątkiem_ , a więc jedynym możliwym do rozważenia przypadkiem, jedynym którego mógłby pokochać, w którym mógłby się zakochać (wszystko bardzo hipotetyczne, mitologiczne, co najmniej eksperymentalne), jednak z pewnością wszystko bym zepsuł. Nie jestem nią, nie jestem nim. Nie potrafię chichotać i trzepotać rzęsami w taki sposób. Udawać zafascynowanego nudną rozmową. Śmiać się z niczego. (No dobrze, _potrafię_. Oczywiście, że _potrafię_. Jednak wyłącznie przez jakiś czas, udając. Wyłącznie po to aby zaskoczyć, zmanipulować, zmylić. Nigdy nie zachowywałbym się w ten sposób uczciwie lub szczerze. Czy zwykli ludzie często udają? A może coś mi umyka?) Wszystko wydałoby się żałosne i niekomfortowe. Zawiódłbym.

Tak jest lepiej, naprawdę. (Jest. Z pewnością.)

(Znaleźć coś, żeby oderwać myśli. Bolesne uderzenia serca. Oderwać się.)

Co wiemy o Mary: jej ojciec zniknął sześć lat temu w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Tak nam powiedziała. Czego nam nie powiedziała, to że jej matka zmarła, kiedy Mary była małą dziewczynką. Wychowywał ją ojciec, jednak tylko trochę; przez większość jej życia był nieobecny, pochłonięty swoją pracą. Nie wiedział, jak postępować z córką. Prawdopodobnie winił ją za śmierć żony. Ślepy strzał: możliwe, że Mary wygląda jak jej matka, boleśnie przypomina o niej swojemu ojcu. (Kiedy zobaczymy jej mieszkanie: poszukać zdjęć matki, udowodnić prawdziwość dedukcji. Ukłucie dumy byłoby przyjemną odmianą pośród wszystkich innych uczuć.) Dorastała w towarzystwie wielu pięknych, olśniewających dziewczyn ojca. Przy nich nauczyła się flirtować i zauważyła, że flirt (i, oczywiście, uwodzenie/kuszenie) jest czymś, za czym mężczyźni przepadają. W skrócie: wpływ ojca. Bez końca.

\- Czytałam twojego bloga – mówi do Johna. – Jest fascynujący! – Dokładnie tego typu słów ludzie używają podczas flirtu; wyciągają na wierzch wyłącznie pozytywne strony. – Bardzo dobrze piszesz.

Punkt dla niej: wie, jak ugłaskać ego Johna. Nie odniosłaby takiego sukcesu, gdyby zaczęła mówić o odwadze czy poświęceniu; kobiety, które mówią o jego zawodzie, zwykle są zainteresowane jego pieniędzmi i on to wie. Rozmowa na temat jego przeszłości w armii albo o godzinach spędzanych nad operacjami wywołują u niego znużenie i negatywne emocje. Jednakże jego małe hobby; to coś, w czym chce się stawać coraz lepszy. Pochwal zdolności pisarskie Johna, a John się zarumieni. (Użyteczne, odnotować.)

\- Tak sądzisz? – podpytuje ją. To działa. Pochlebiła mu. Och, John.

Przynajmniej nie kłamie, tego jestem pewien. Ona naprawdę tak myśli.

(Przypuszczam, że staje się coraz lepszy, to znaczy w pisaniu. Jeżeli kogoś pociągają takie sprawy.)

Była zamężna. Co najmniej dwa razy, jednak najprawdopodobniej trzy. Nie chodzi wyłącznie o ślady na jej palcach; to biżuteria. W każdym uchu ma po trzy kosztowne kolczyki, bardziej kosztowne niż może sobie pozwolić; dwa zestawy kupił jeden mężczyzna, trzeci inny. (Nikt kto wybrał dwa pierwsze, nie skusiłby się na ten trzeci; radykalnie odmienne gusta.) Rozgląda się po pokoju. Uśmiecha się do Johna, spogląda na mnie. Pomimo mojej oczywistej niechęci rzuca mi ten swój flirciarski uśmiech. Ewidentna skłonność do niewierności. Dwa małżeństwa, prawdopodobnie trzy: wszystkie zakończone rozwodem. Wszystkie zakończone przez jej męża/ów, kiery odkryli, że go/ich zdradza. Ostrzec Johna? Nie mój interes. Nie spodobałoby mu się to. Stwierdziłby, że to niegrzeczne, złośliwe, niemiłe. Trzy małżeństwa: więcej niż trzy zdrady. Naszyjniki (dwa już znoszone), bransoletka; prezenty od kochanków? Lubi dostawać od nich biżuterię, kolekcjonuje ją. Jeden naszyjnik z zawieszką w kształcie serca, kupiony we wczesnych latach osiemdziesiątych: podarek od ukochanego, acz nieobecnego tatusia? Oczywiście! Wciąż szuka mężczyzny, który zastąpiłby jej ojca. Skromnego bohatera.

Wyjątkowo przewidywalne.

W każdym razie, nie jest z tego dumna; niepokój widocznie odcisnął ślad na jej twarzy. Męczy się z tym. (Terapeutka? Mało prawdopodobne. Zbyt mocno się wstydzi, jeszcze nie jest gotowa, żeby o tym mówić. Jednakże przydałaby jej się mała pomoc.)

\- Gdzie studiowałeś?

Cóż, przynajmniej wykazuje zainteresowanie edukacją; niektóre randki Johna preferowały kluby i _Daily Mail_. Nie Mary: pracuje na uniwersytecie. Nadąża za nowinkami. Czyta. (Ma dwie książki w torebce: jeden tytuł z literatury popularnonaukowej, drugi fantastyczny. Ceni fikcję literacką jako sztukę, jednak sięga po nią także dla przyjemności. Nie jest snobem. Lubi czerwone wino; niewielkie ślady na stronach.)

Opierając się na jej luźnym poglądzie definicji nieformalnego stroju biznesowego, mglistym zapachu książek, którego nie może się całkowicie pozbyć i srebrnego odcisku po pieczątce z datą na jej lewym palcu, Mary pracuje w uniwersyteckiej bibliotece czynnej do późna, być może całą noc. Biorąc pod uwagę jej miejsce zamieszkania, ta konkretna instytucja powinna znajdować się gdzieś w centrum Londynu. Nie sypia zbyt regularnie (od razu widać, że cierpi na bezsenność; z pewnością przypada jej co najmniej kilka nocnych zmian. Wie, jak rozmawiać z obcymi. Oczarowuje niemal każdego, kogo spotyka. (Mnie nie, oczywiście. Mnie nie, Johna z pewnością tak.)

Trzy koty (jeden rudy, płeć męska). Więc z wykształcenia jest biblioteką.

Pewne problemy finansowe; prawdopodobnie za wysoki czynsz. Najwyraźniej jest poważnie zadłużona. Bez wątpienia spadek po ojcu i jego wielkim zainteresowaniu nią (okrutne?). Zdarte buty, sprane ubrania. Względnie schludna i czysta, jednak nie posiada dochodów, które mogłaby przeznaczyć na poprawienie swojego wyglądu. Powinna pójść do fryzjera; sama (z marnym efektem) podcinała sobie grzywkę. Tani makijaż, ale równocześnie tak minimalistyczny, że to nie ma znaczenia.

\- Imperial czy LSE?

Odwracają się do mnie zaskoczeni. Przeszkodziłem w czymś.

\- Słucham? – pyta John.

\- Mary jest bibliotekarką – oświadczam. – W której, Mary? Imperial czy LSE?

Wydaje się zdezorientowana. Tak jak zwykle każdy na jej miejscu.

\- LSE.

\- On ma prawdziwy dar – wyjaśnia John. – Niesamowite, prawda? Potrafi powiedzieć o tobie niemal wszystko, wyłącznie na ciebie patrząc.

Mary wyraźnie nie czuje się komfortowo. Ludzi można podzielić na dwie grupy; do pierwszej należą ci, którzy nie czują się dobrze i/lub są przerażeni na myśl, że potrafię opisać większość (jeśli nie wszystkie) najważniejsze elementy ich życia w ciągu dwóch minut. Druga grupa jest tym zachwycona. Należy do niej niewiele osób. Jak na razie jedna.

\- To nie dar – prostuję. – Wyłącznie obserwacja.

\- Dar – upiera się John. Uśmiecha się do mnie. – Sherlock to prawdziwy geniusz.

\- W takim razie – zaczyna Mary i kiedy pochyla się nad stołem w moją stronę, kładzie dłoń na kolanie Johna. – Co jeszcze możesz mi o mnie powiedzieć? – Wyzwanie. Błysk w oku; nie strach, bunt. Kim jestem w grze _Zaimponuj tatusiowi_? Nieobecnym ojcem, dobrym biznesmenem, czy tym, którego genialne pomysły (najprawdopodobniej) ściągnęły na niego śmierć? Wszystko jasne. Wygląda na to, że John jest tą czułą wersją, fantazją, którą wymyśliła w chwilach samotności; kochającą wersją, w której istnienie wierzyła i której pragnęła. Natomiast ja jestem tym, który go od niej odciąga. Częścią, której nienawidzi. Przeszkodą.

Być może powinienem zostać psychologiem. Dobitnie szczerym psychologiem. Niestety, w psychologii nie ma wystarczająco wielu martwych rzeczy.

\- Twoja matka zmarła, kiedy byłaś bardzo młoda. Wyglądasz jak ona. Czasami pracujesz na nocnej zmianie, jednak z korzyścią dla ciebie, ponieważ masz problemy ze snem. Byłaś zamężna – spoglądam na nią zwężonymi oczami, spoglądam na Johna; jak daleko mogę się posunąć? – co najmniej dwa razy i masz trzy koty. Jednego rudego. Lubisz czerwone wino.

Mary szeroko otwiera oczy. Jest wyraźnie wstrząśnięta. Wytknąłem jej tyle rzeczy: to pewnie jakaś sztuczka. Powstrzymuję pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek.

\- Pomylił się w czymś? – pyta John. Wygląda na zadowolonego, właściwie szczęśliwego. Ostrzeżenie na temat małżeństw wpadło mu jednym uchem, a wypadło drugim. Być może nie powinienem być tak subtelny.

\- Nie – przyznaje Mary.

\- Niesamowite – mówi John. Chwyta jej dłoń, jakby to ona była niesamowita. Jakby to ona coś udowodniła. Udowodniła, że ma rację. Mam ochotę zaprotestować.

\- Niespecjalnie. – Żadne z nich nie dostrzega mojej skromności. Zaglądają sobie w oczy, jakby mieli coś w nich znaleźć. Odwracam wzrok.

W tydzień później sprawa jest rozwiązana, a John i Mary, względnie nieznajomi, uczepieni swoich bioder, wciąż spoglądają sobie w oczy i są zaręczeni. (Zaręczeni!) Tego wieczoru wstrzykuję sobie hojną dawkę mojego siedmioprocentowego rozwiązania i czekam na powrót Johna. Nie wraca.


	7. Nadmiar danych

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.  
> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: kottkvarn  
> Korektor-konsultant: terynai  
> Rozdział: _Surplus Data_

Wycie syren. Krzyki kobiety na ulicy: kłótnia z chłopakiem. (Jest pijana.) Duszna noc w Londynie: czarne niebo, wilgotna ulica. Klapnięcia tanich obcasów na chodniku, monotonne uderzenia basów z kręgielni. Dźwięki wydają się bardziej zauważalne, kiedy jestem sam. Trudniej je zignorować. Wwiercają mi się w mózg. Nie mam czym się rozproszyć, znieczulić. Czy ciało Johna pochłaniało nadmiar danych dookoła mnie? (Ha!) W żadnym razie. Inaczej. (Jakim sposobem jedna osoba – jedna! – może tak wpłynąć na moje postrzeganie świata? Jeden człowiek z sześciu bilionów bezimiennych? To nie ma sensu.)

John: w Clapton ze zmianą ubrań i butelką wina. Dzisiaj przesiaduje w ciasnym, brudnym mieszkanku Mary; wróci na Baker Street jutro, kiedy ona będzie na nocnej zmianie. Jutro prawdopodobnie też zostanie - wszystko zależy od chęci Mary do spełniania dobrych uczynków poza domem. John: pożyczany, cenny przedmiot jak dziecko przemieszczające się pomiędzy nie-do-końca-przyjaźnie-do-siebie-nastawionymi, rozwiedzionymi rodzicami. Szczoteczka do zębów zostawiona u obu z nich. Próba załagodzenia sytuacji. Połowa tygodnia i co drugi weekend. Satysfakcjonujący rozejm.

Noce bez Johna są ponure. Ciemne (nie ma nikogo, kto włączyłby światło), zimne (nie ma nikogo, kto włączyłby ogrzewanie i głośno ponarzekał na kaloryfery, albo otworzył komin i napalił w piecu, albo - obrzucając mnie zmartwionym spojrzeniem i wyciskając z siebie westchnięcie - zostawił koc na moich kolanach) i ciche (żadnego okropnego telewizora, żadnej przypadkowej rozmówki, żadnego delikatnego dźwięku równego oddechu; żadnego chrząknięcia i przewracania kartek; żadnego łoskotu czajnika na kuchence i oferty herbaty; zauważalny brak dźwięku jeansu pocieranego o jeans, kiedy zakłada nogę na nogę). Po raz pierwszy od lat nie mam ochoty sięgnąć po skrzypce. Nie, kiedy jego nie ma. Obecność widowni (poza mną samym) była dobrodziejstwem. Teraz to już bez znaczenia.

Buteleczka z kokainą zniknęła; nie jestem całkowicie pewien, komu powinienem za to dziękować, Johnowi czy Mycroftowi. (Zgaduję, że Mycroftowi; gdyby John ją znalazł, z całą pewnością nie powstrzymałby się od natychmiastowej reprymendy, podczas gdy Mycroft (najwyraźniej bardziej kompetentny z tej dwójki w przeszukiwaniu moich kryjówek) niechętnie przyznałby się do bezpodstawnego włamania do mieszkania. Milczące zniknięcie nielegalnej substancji, czytaj: Mycroft.) Być może tak lepiej. Stan uniesienia trwa krócej niż zapamiętałem, a późniejszy dzień jest nadzwyczaj nieprzyjemny. Zdążyłem zapomnieć.

Ból nie jest czymś, co zostawia trwały ślad na umyśle. (Czerpię z tego jakąś chłodną przyjemność.)

Zawsze mógłbym wziąć więcej (gdyby było trzeba). Zagiąć czas.

Podróże taksówkami bez Johna są znajome, jednak nieprzyjemne. Puste siedzenie obok mnie dziwnie zawęża wszechświat do prawej strony (lewa jakby zaginęła, została skasowana): ciągłe przypomnienie straty. (Tymczasowej. Jutro go odzyskam. Jutro: usiądzie obok mnie, wszechświat się naprostuje; wysłucha mnie, powie mi, że jestem _wspaniały_ i _nadzwyczajny_ , a tępy, nieustępliwy ból się zmniejszy.)

Taksówka porusza się znacznie szybciej niż pozostałe pojazdy biorące udział w ruchu ulicznym (czyli znacznie przekracza dozwoloną prędkość, jednak wszyscy jesteśmy świadomi, że to tylko sugestia). Do zaakceptowania; szybsze pojawienie się na miejscu zbrodni warte jest ryzyka utraty mojego zdrowia i bezpieczeństwa. Wszystkie zagrożenia, zarówno mniejsze jak i większe (skakanie po dachach, ściganie uzbrojonych przestępców ciemnymi uliczkami, zerwania i powroty, narkotyki), wydają się bez znaczenia, kiedy Johna nie ma obok. Nie zauważyłem wcześniej, jaki wpływ na moje zachowanie ma jego obecność. (Czy obecnie nie jestem ostrożny, bo nie czuję się odpowiedzialny za jego bezpieczeństwo, czy dlatego, że mniej zależy mi na własnym? Albo i jedno, i drugie? Rozwinę w sobie strach przed niebezpieczeństwem podczas dni, kiedy będzie ze mną, a kiedy go nie będzie, zacznę się narażać? Rosyjska ruletka.)

Nie ma szczegółowego planu wywieszonego na lodówce. Czasami John pojawia się znikąd, (najwspanialsza) niespodzianka. Mary pracuje nocami trzy razy w tygodniu (prawda; możliwe do zweryfikowania); należy do klubu książki (prawda, chociaż to nieczęste zjawisko) i zarywa noce z przyjaciółmi (też prawda; sporadycznie). Wyskakują wyprzedaże książek, akcje charytatywne, dodatkowe zmiany, telefony od zdesperowanej kadry uniwersyteckiej, niewielka ilość prywatnych nauczycieli (ostateczność). Jest wolontariuszką w schronisku dla bezdomnych (prawda i tylko prawda, jednak nie ma grafiku, a więc kwestia ciężka do zweryfikowania; całkowity brak kontroli). Jest wiecznie zajęta (zajęta potencjalnymi wymówkami, zadowalającymi wymówkami), a cały ten bałagan sprawia, że John ma wiele czasu dla siebie. Wraca wtedy na Baker Street (do mnie), żeby zaspokoić swoją potrzebę przebywania na londyńskim polu bitwy (potrzebę przebywania ze mną). Nawet kiedy jest wierna, Mary prowadzi życie seryjnej łamaczki serc. To kobieta, która nigdy nie zapomina swojego telefonu i nie pozwala Johnowi spojrzeć na przychodzącą wiadomość, dopóki sama jej nie przeczyta. Nie da się przyłapać, wpisać w grafik, nie można jej (ona tak myśli) wyśledzić albo poddać pod wątpliwość jej czynów.

Nie zdradza go. Jeszcze nie. Jednak taki tryb życia zakamufluje jej niewierność, kiedy tylko się do niej dopuści. (A wygląda na to, że to nieuniknione. Nie do powstrzymania. Kompulsywne zachowanie.)

Powiedzieć Johnowi? Jak? W jaki sposób wyciągnąć temat na wierzch tak, żeby nie wybiegł z mieszkania wściekły? Kiedy zapyta. Jeżeli zapyta, powiem mu. Delikatnie. Nie wprost. Nie rzucając oskarżeń (na razie ich nie mam). Być może zasugeruję, że powinna iść do terapeuty. Albo odbyć ze mną męską rozmowę. Czy chcę przestraszyć ją tak, żeby stała się wierna, czy tak, żeby odstraszyć ją od Johna? (Przemyśleć: czy chcę, żeby zdradzała go, złamała mu serce, rzuciła go cierpiącego i złamanego, dzięki czemu wróci do mnie, a ja po raz drugi go poskładam? Odpowiedź wydaje się oczywista, jednak jestem szczerze niepewny. Stawka jest za wysoka, mówimy tu o szczęściu Johna. Z Mary John należy do mnie chociaż przez pewną część czasu. Z kimś innym mógłbym go stracić całkowicie.

Jej plan dnia jest przypadkowy i nieprzewidywalny (celowy zabieg); może sprowadzić go do domu w każdej chwili. A ja? Też mógłbym tak zrobić? Dzień bieżący: idealne warunki do przeprowadzenia testu. Sprawdzam godzinę: jedenasta wieczór. Jeżeli jeszcze nie jest w łóżku (nie myśl o tym), to najprawdopodobniej szykuje się do spania. Wysyłam wiadomość.  
 _  
Nowe miejsce zbrodni w twojej okolicy. Może być niebezpiecznie. SH_

Przyjdzie? To noc Mary, noc w Clapton. Przyjemny wieczór z ukochaną albo przyjemna, pełna niebezpieczeństw noc poza domem z zakrwawionymi ciałami w roli głównej. (Ze mną.) Czy zdoła się powstrzymać?

Odpowiedź nadchodzi nieprawdopodobnie szybko.

_Wydawało mi się, że słyszałem syreny policyjne. Już tu jesteś?_

Uśmiecham się. Czyżby się nudził, siedząc tam (leżąc tam?) ze swoją kobietką na kanapie z drugiej ręki (na tym starym, zbyt miękkim łóżku)? To może być prostsze niż sądziłem.

_Jestem w taksówce. Lestrade ma pewne podejrzenia. Chętnie skorzystałbym z twojej pomocy, jeśli masz chwilę. SH_

Cisza. Podejmuje decyzję. Rozmawia z Mary, gorączkowo zerkając na ekran telefonu. Niegrzeczne, prawda? Stara się być delikatny, jednak ona z pewnością dostrzeże jego pośpiech. (W końcu robi dokładnie to samo.) Zmarszczy brwi w zaskoczeniu. Poczucie zagrożenia, które chętnie wkrada się w chronicznie niewierne serca. (Czy zauważa kłopotliwe napięcie między mną a Johnem? Myślę, że nie. Na pewno nawet nie przyjdzie jej to do głowy, bo nie widzi we mnie konkurencji.)

( _Nie_ jestem jej konkurencją. Tutaj _nie ma_ żadnej konkurencji, nigdy nie było. Ona wygrała, zgarnęła dla siebie całą _wygraną_.)

Taksówka zamierza zawrócić.

\- Jedź prosto. – Kierowca wygląda na zaskoczonego. Jakby zapomniał, że tutaj jestem. – Droga jest zamknięta. Zignoruj to, jedź naprzód. Szybciej. – Wibracje telefonu. Kolejna wiadomość od Johna. Zastrzyk przyjemności przeszywa moje ciało. (Czy, w pewnym sensie, kiedyś to ustanie? Czy kiedykolwiek będę reagował na wiadomość od Johna w taki sam sposób jak na wiadomość od kogokolwiek innego?) Być może. Kiedyś. Mam nadzieję, że wcześniej niż później. Czy to dziwne czuć się źle, dostrzegając, że traci się coś na zawsze? Nienawidzić i pożądać jednocześnie? Jeszcze więcej paradoksów.)  
 _  
Gdzie?_

Pojedyncze słowo trafia wprost do ośrodka przyjemności w moim mózgu. Wysyłam mu adres w odpowiedzi. Będzie tam przede mną, zaczeka na mnie; ukryty pod maską profesjonalisty (kompetencja, spokój, obiektywność) wyraz oczekiwania na jego twarzy, zastrzyk podniecenia. Stanie tam, agent na czatach (1), przeczesując tło, oczekując mnie.

Londyn szybko miga za oknem. Zbędne dźwięki zlewają się w jednostajne pomruki tła. (Nawet na odległość John ma władzę nad światem dookoła mnie. Niesamowite, w jaki sposób kontroluje moje ciało.)  
 _  
Wygląda na to, że Anderson i Donovan mieli małą sprzeczkę._

Uśmiech; już jest na miejscu. Nie potrzebował czasu na decyzję, po prostu włożył kurtkę, buty i pobiegł pod wskazany adres. John kontynuuje nasze szeptane, potajemne rozmowy przez jedyne dostępne nam medium. Mój John. __

_Wspaniała dedukcja! Anderson nie chce odejść od żony. Sally tego nie pochwala. SH_

_Ach. Naprawdę stać ją na kogoś lepszego._

Taksówka podjeżdża pod zaniedbany szeregowiec; rozglądam się dookoła z sercem w gardle.

Niespodzianka; John nie jest sam. Zabrał ze sobą Mary (Dlaczego?), która z umiarkowanym zaciekawieniem rozgląda się dookoła. Turystka. Wybuch złości: czemu John psuje ten moment, sprowadzając tutaj swoje miłostki? Przez to nie będę wspominał tego morderstwa z przyjemnością. Płacę kierowcy; wychodzę. Lestrade spogląda za siebie; ulga.

\- Sherlock! – krzyczy do mnie, przywołuje gestem do siebie. Sally przewraca oczami na mój widok.

Zmuszam się, żeby stawić czoło Johnowi; Mary podąża za nim krok w krok.

\- Dobry wieczór, Johnie – grzeczności stają mi w gardle, jednak obecność Mary sprawia, że czuję się niepewnie. – Mary – skinam głową. Wiem, jak być uprzejmym. – Również interesujesz się miejscami zbrodni?

\- Nie, niespecjalnie – marszczy nos.

Dociera do mnie, że naprawdę jej nie lubię. Obejmuje ramieniem Johna, kładzie dłoń na jego biodrze.

Zazdrość jest częstą przyczyną zbrodni. Byłem świadomy, jak wielką siłę ma to uczucie, jednak nigdy nie doświadczyłem go na własnej skórze; gorąca emocja rodząca się w ciele, owijająca się dookoła mojego gardła. Przeżycie nie do opisania. Dla dobra przyszłych dedukcji powinienem się nad nim zastanowić i połączyć z tym, co już wiedziałem. Zazdrość może być częstszym motywem niż podejrzewałem; prawdopodobnie nie przypisałem jej do wszystkich spraw, w które była zamieszana. (John: dlaczego mi to robisz?)

Maleńki dom w Clapton sprawia, że miejsce zbrodni wypełnia mnogość zapachów; cztery różne (koszmarne) marki odświeżacza powietrza, świeża farba w pokoju gościnnym (ściana pomalowana nie dalej niż godzinę temu), proszek do prania dywanów, gaz i szarlotka w piekarniku. Zespół Lestrade'a zbiera dowody do plastykowych torebek (wszystkie bezużyteczne). W ogrodzie leży na wpół spalona kupka liści.

\- Pobił mnie i zostawił z nadzieją, że umrę – zeznaje kobieta. – Musicie go znaleźć, aresztować! Jak śmiał!

Mary siada obok niej, głaszcze ją po włosach, grucha do niej uspokajająco. Sympatyczna scenka. John zajmuje się obrażeniami; świeżym rozcięciem na jej kości policzkowej, krwawiącym nosem, złamanym palcem. Nic poważnego. Ma podbite oczy i zestaw czterech idealnych zadrapań na przedramieniu. (Z dumą) prezentuje siniak na swoim brzuchu. Lestrade: miał prawo mieć podejrzenia. Siniak kształtem przypomina oparcia krzeseł w kuchni (samookaleczenie). Podbite oczy: ślady na policzkach sugerują, że powstały w wyniku wielokrotnych uderzeń drzwiami (samookaleczenia). Niedawno obcięte paznokcie u rąk; zadrapania na lewym przedramieniu wyglądają na zrobione prawą ręką (samookaleczenia). Sprawdzam drzwi do kuchni; ślady jej krwi. Otwieram piekarnik; szarlotka. Piekarnik jest tak czysty, że aż błyszczy. Puszka farby na szafce; świeżo myty pędzel. Zaglądam do piwnicy; gaz. Pleśń. Podczas następnej wizyty zapach byłby nie do wykrycia; napad na zmysły. Oczy łzawią. Zamykam drzwi.

\- Ciasto się spali – mówi Mary, wchodząc do kuchni. W rękach trzyma zakrwawiony ręcznik. – Nie zamierzają jej aresztować?

\- Za przypalenie ciasta? – pytam. Ciekawość.

\- Za zabicie męża, oczywiście. – Zanurza ręcznik w wodzie z umywalki i wykręca go, żeby wycisnąć wodę. – Sądzę, że jego ciało jest zamknięte na strychu albo w podobnym miejscu. Sprawdzałeś?

Oziębłe spojrzenie. Zaskoczyła mnie. Sądziłem, że skołuje ją ta mała domowa inscenizacja, że przez własne poczucie winy nie dopuści do świadomości oczywistych dowodów niewierności. Najwyraźniej jednak nie. (Kobieta zdjęła obrączkę, rzuciła nią w ścianę. Pod sofą leży prezerwatywa, w śmietniku damskie figi. Oczywiste, co się wydarzyło.)

Mary unosi brew. Nie dałem odpowiedzi, której ode mnie oczekuje. To trochę jak zabawa w kotka i myszkę. Znowu: rzuca mi wyzwanie.

\- Czy to nie oczywiste? Pomalowała ściany. Kto maluje ściany po tym, jak zostaje zbity na miazgę? Z pewnością zrobiła to, aby ukryć jakieś dowody. Śladów krwi? Strzałów? Czegoś.

Myli się, jednak nie całkowicie. Nienajgorsza hipoteza. Z pewnością lepsza niż Andersona.

Więc: Mary nie jest nieinteligentna. Wcale a wcale. Cóż, oczywiście, że nie jest. John podziwia jej inteligencję. (Już to wiedziałem.) Potrzebowała inteligencji w wielu okolicznościach; ukrywa rozmaite zdrady (to jasne); zasłużyła sobie na stypendia naukowe (trzy tytuły; dwa zdobyte licencjaty, jeden w trakcie studiów); manipuluje pracodawcami w celu uzyskania elastycznych godzin pracy. Być może w innych okolicznościach moglibyśmy zostać przyjaciółmi. (Za mocne słowo.) Kolegami? Być może moglibyśmy się wzajemnie tolerować.

Ma na sobie jeansy i t-shirt; niewystarczająco grube ubranie jak na zimny, wilgotny wieczór. Musiała się szybko włożyć, żeby wyjść. Naciągnęła na siebie to, co leżało najbliżej łóżka. (Jej rzeczy były na ziemi; Mary nie jest pedantyczna z odzieżą tak jak ja, nie jest też tak staranna i schludna co John. Potrzebował kogoś, po kim mógłby sprzątać: dostrzegam pewien schemat.) John wyciągnął ją spod prześcieradła, żeby przyjść na miejsce zbrodni. Wyobrażam sobie: Mary w łóżku, John zawinięty dookoła niej, jej brązowe włosy pod jego podbródkiem; czy właśnie uprawiali seks? (Najprawdopodobniej.) Pochyla się, żeby sprawdzić wiadomość. Myślał o mnie. (Myślał? Oczywiście, że myślał.) Pokłócili się? Nie zgadzała się? Czy przyszła tutaj tylko po to, żeby pokazać mi, przypomnieć, że noce z nim należą do niej, a nie do mnie? Gapi się na mnie. Chce, żebym potwierdził lub zaprzeczył jej hipotezie. Na jej twarzy nie widać gniewu. (Niemal na pewno nie uważa mnie za swoją konkurencję.) Uśmiecham się półgębkiem, niemal szczerze.

\- Interesujące. – To wszystko, co mam teraz do powiedzenia.

Krzyżuje ręce na piersi.

\- Masz inne zdanie na ten temat?

Brak odpowiedzi. Wracam do pokoju gościnnego, gdzie John uspokaja kobietę, gładzi jej włosy. Ona: płacze (udaje; brak łez, tylko odgłosy).

\- Więc. – Kucam przed nią, przed Johnem. Przed jego jeansowym kolanem. Kładę na nim rękę, jakby dla utrzymania równowagi. Spogląda na mnie niezaniepokojony. Ciekawość. Jego ciepło promieniuje poprzez moje zimne palce do mojego ciała. John. (Brakuje mi ciebie.) Gładzi jej włosy. Na twarzy nie ma śladu łez, co kryje połowicznie. – Powiedz mi – staram się zabrzmieć tak przyjaźnie, jak tylko potrafię – gdzie ukryłaś ciała?

Zastyga, fałszywy płacz ucicha. Jest w szoku. Przyłapano ją. Triumf.

\- Ciała… Liczba mnoga? – Lestrade.

Oczywiście, że liczba mnoga. Mąż i jego kochanek. Dokładnie ten sam, który przeszkodził morderczyni w środku aktu na salonowej podłodze. (Jeden z jej przyjaciół? Być może.) Obecnie obaj są martwi. Zostali zagazowani w piwnicy i wyniesieni z domu. (Dokąd? Ogród? Jakaś boczna alejka? Kontener?) Niewierność zabija. Zastanawiam się, czy ta lekcja jest zrozumiała dla Mary. Może sądzi, że to rodzaj ostrzeżenia? Jednego zapachu nie da się ukryć siedemnastoma innymi. Dowody prawdy zawsze są silniejsze od wszystkich kłamstw na wierzchu.

Kiedy wymieniam dowody i przedstawiam oczywiste wnioski, Mary kręci się niespokojnie. Kobieta krzyczy, gdy jeden z policjantów zakuwa jej nadgarstki w kajdanki i wciąga ją do policyjnego samochodu. Ledwie ją słyszę (uderzenie drzwi wozu, piski i szum zakłóceń w radiu; brzmią jak kołysanka, delikatne dźwięki). Ciało Johna pochłania odgłosy reszty świata, dopóki moja uwaga w pełni nie skupia się na nim. Jest jak pole magnetyczne (przyciąga mnie). Nasza trójka: idziemy w kierunku głównej ulicy. Uderzeniach gumowych podeszw na chodniku.

\- Zdradzał ją – zauważa John. Mary drgnęła, nie czuje się komfortowo. Fascynujące. Wyraz na twarzy Johna jest łatwy do odczytania; żal mu tej kobiety, jednak nie w związku z osobistymi zmartwieniami. Nie powiedziała mu. Jeszcze nie. Zamierza, ale tego nie zrobiła. (Jak zareaguje? Co powie?) – I to z jej najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- Tak. – Udaje ograniczyć mi się do jednego słowa.

Trzy małżeństwa, Johnie. Wiesz o trzech małżeństwach. Czy Twoim zdaniem czwarte skończy się inaczej? Jakim cudem?

\- To i tak nie usprawiedliwia morderstwa, prawda? – Mary delikatnie się z nim nie zgadza; czy John zauważy? Owija się ramionami, jakby było jej zimno. (Nie jest.)

\- Nie – odpowiada. (Nie uważał tak.) – Ale jednak. To wygląda tak, jakby trochę zwariowała. Przeprowadziła mały remont.

\- Zapach farby miał zamaskować odór gazu – wyjaśniam. Czy to nie było oczywiste? – Podobnie jak swąd palonych liści, odświeżacz powietrza i szarlotka z kruszonką.

\- Szarlotka z kruszonką niczego nie zamaskuje – mówi Mary.

John i ja spoglądam na siebie, wybuchamy śmiechem. Po chwili dołącza do nas Mary.

Być może nie jest taka zła.

Zapraszają mnie na drinka do małego, brudnego mieszkanka Mary, jednak odmawiam. Nie chcę widzieć ich razem w przytulnej, domowej atmosferze; jest wystarczająco źle, więc już potrafię to sobie wyobrazić. Zasiadłbym w fotelu; oni przytulaliby się na kanapie z kieliszkami wina w rękach. Nie. W żadnym wypadku. Patrzę jak John odchodzi z nią do domu, jego dłoń spoczywa na jej drobnych plecach. Odwraca się raz, żeby spotkać moje spojrzenie. Oczy w cieniu. Idę zamyślony w kierunku Clapton, zaczyna padać deszcz. Wibracje telefonu; wiadomość. Sprawdzam: od Johna. Na widok jego imienia ogarnia mnie znajome podniecenie.  
 _  
Dziękuję._

_Za co? SH_

_Że pozwoliłeś jej sobie potowarzyszyć. Doceniam to. Była zachwycona. Byłeś dla niej miły._

_Czyżby? SH_

_Myślę, że polubiłbyś ją, gdybyś ją lepiej poznał._

Chwila ciszy. Nie wiem, jak odpowiedzieć.

_Oboje jesteście dla mnie bardzo ważni, wiesz to._

Zaczynam odpisywać coś w rodzaju _oczywiście, John_ albo _nie powinieneś już spać?_ , jednak zanim zdążę zadecydować, przychodzi kolejna wiadomość.  
 _  
Tęsknię za tobą._

Ucisk w klatce piersiowej.

Dlaczego? Przed chwilą widział się ze mną. Zobaczy mnie jutro; prawdopodobnie spędzimy wieczór oglądając okropny film albo jakiś teleturniej telewizyjny. Widuje mnie co kilka dni, co drugi weekend. Ale wiem, co ma na myśli. Brakujący kawałek. Czemu mówi mi o tym teraz, dlaczego się nie boi (bał się, wtedy na dachu, i w jego łóżku, kiedy trzymałem dłoń na jego biodrze)? Jej włosy łaskoczą go po plecach, słyszy wyrównany oddech po drugiej stronie łóżka; jego heteroseksualna przyszłość jest nie do zakwestionowania i to sprawia, że czuje się bezpiecznie. Mówi mi te wszystkie rzeczy, (znów) rozrywając moje serce na dwoje. Naciskam klawisze, pozwalając sobie na napisanie odpowiedzi, której nie zamierzam wysłać. Coś, co powinienem powiedzieć, gdybym się nad tym zastanowił. Ale dźwięki budzącego się do życia Clapton wypełniają moje uszy, wybuchają w moim mózgu; hałas korku ulicznego, jacyś pijani faceci sikający na ścianę, ich śmiech, uderzenia butelki o butelkę. To boli.  
 _  
Ja też za tobą tęsknię. SH_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Agent na czatach (ang. flat-footed) – przyznam, że padło wiele wersji między mną i korektorką. Flat-footed mogło oznaczać m. in. płaskostopie, (policjanta) stójkowego (wtedy właściwie flat foot) lub niezdarną istotę. Płaskostopie brzmiało absurdalnie, chociaż to Sherlock, który przeplata kontrasty. Niezdarna istota była w porządku, jednak do całości zdania najbardziej pasował stójkowy (John szukał, przeczesywał tłum, czatował na Sherlocka). Policjant stójkowy nie brzmiał zbyt zgrabnie, w związku z czym... Przepraszam, jeżeli ktoś poczuje się wzburzony ; )


	8. Dyrygent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie: kottkvarn  
> Korektor-konsultant: terynai  
> Oryginalny tytuł rozdziału: _The Conductor_

Mycroft ma w ręku mój smyczek, jego palce luźno trzymają za żabkę. Knykcie znajdują się niebezpiecznie blisko włosia. Nienawidzę tego. Wymachuje smyczkiem jak batutą do rytmu w swojej głowie (wolne sześć ósmych, zupełnie jak jakiś upierdliwy Niemiec), rzucając naokoło iktusami (1). Z Mycroftem muzyka zaczyna i kończy się na dyrygowaniu. Wszystko, co ma dla niego znaczenie, znajduje się w jego głowie; nie czuje potrzeby sięgania po skrzypce, żeby naprawdę grać. Leniwy sukinsyn. (Czy on w ogóle jeszcze ma skrzypce? A może po śmierci mamy zamknął je z resztą rodzinnych skarbów?) Moje oziębłe spojrzenie jest bezcelowe; nie patrzy na mnie. Czyta notatnik w pozycji stojącej, jakby był lordem cholernym Byronem. Próbuje ściągnąć na siebie moją uwagę. Zawsze mu się to udaje. Doprowadza mnie tym do szału.  
  
Szarpię struny; dźwięk rozchodzi się głuchym pomrukiem w mojej klatce piersiowej. (Odrobina Czajkowskiego, tylko co druga nuta. Mycroft nie musi wiedzieć, w jaki sposób koję swój ból.) Chętnie wyrwałbym mu smyczek z ręki, żeby głośno zagrać i zagłuszyć wszystkie te bzdury, które próbuje mi przeczytać. Wiem jednak, że nie pozwoliłby na to. Wolałby, żebym w szarpaninie złamał smyczek. Uśmiechnąłby się ironicznie i zwyczajnie rozszyfrowywałby mnie dalej.  
  
\- _Problemy z zaufaniem._ – Już to kiedyś słyszałem. Dlaczego znów mi to czyta? Zaznacza w powietrzu akcent i tnie smyczkiem z góry na dół aż powietrze świszczy. Niemal słyszę _Marsz Wagnera_ (2). Zbija mnie tym z tropu. – _Problemy intymne_. Cały akapit na ten temat. Będziesz chciał dowiedzieć się o tym czegoś więcej, nieprawdaż?  
  
John nie ma problemów intymnych. Cóż, _zwykle_ nie ma problemów intymnych. Jednakże intymność ze mną: przerażająca wizja. Z innymi: nie. Jakby Mary miała mu coś do zarzucenia. John jest gotowy do dzielenia się swoją intymnością z każdą kobietą, która wyrazi chociażby najmniejsze zainteresowanie. I z kilkoma takimi, które go nie wyrażą. Panicznie próbuje zaznaczyć swoją heteroseksualność? (A może to tylko ja wywołuję u niego panikę? Prawdopodobnie chodzi tylko o mnie.)  
  
\- Nie jestem ani trochę zainteresowany. – Nie patrzę na niego. W zamian spoglądam na gładką powierzchnię skrzypiec, moich palców na niej. Widać je tylko pod jednym kątem (właśnie tym). Palce odruchowo przesuwają się po gryfie. _Jęzioro łabędzie._ (Wulgarne. Ale krzepiące.) Delikatnie muskam struny. Kątem oka wciąż widzę wykończony kością słoniową czubek mojego smyczka. Mycroftowi zawsze udaje się utrzymać moją uwagę, nieważne jak bardzo staram się o nim zapomnieć. Całkowicie frustrujące.  
  
\- _Skłonność_ – zaczyna Mycroft, dla efektu robiąc pauzę w tym miejscu – _do niewierności_. Ale ty już o tym wiesz, prawda?  
  
Podnoszę na niego wzrok. Jego twarz przyozdobił wredny półuśmiech. Bawi go to.  
  
Mary. Nie sądziłem, że chodzi do terapeuty.  
  
\- Te notatki mają ładnych parę lat – wymachuje nimi w moim kierunku. – Czy, twoim zdaniem, wiele zmieniło się od tego czasu? - Mój smyczek wciąż tnie powietrze: iktus, iktus, iktus, budujący napięcie wymach. – _Oziębły, nieobecny ojciec. Wskazówki ukrytego kazirodztwa_ (3). – Kładzie sobie notatnik na kolanach, pozwala mi dostrzec drobny druczek. Gęsty druczek. Wiele kartek drobnego, gęstego druczku. Miliony informacji o Mary. – Wiesz, że podczas ukrytego kazirodztwa nie dochodzi do faktycznego…  
  
\- Wiem – wyrzucam z siebie. Jestem zniecierpliwiony. Zaniepokojony. Czego on chce? Dlaczego mówi mi to wszystko?  
  
\- Była trzykrotnie zamężna. To pewnie dla ciebie żadna nowina. Miała także czwartego narzeczonego, jednak odstraszyła go od siebie jeszcze szybciej niż poprzednich. Tutaj jest napisane – znów unosi notatnik w górę – _strach przed zbliżeniem w połączeniu z niską samooceną i pragnieniem bycia pożądaną w oczach mężczyzn skutkuje postawą pełną demonstracyjnej seksualności i skłonnością do zdrad._ – Przewraca stronę. – Ten terapeuta zalecił terapię regresywną (4). Co świadczy o ogromnej niekompetencji z jego strony, oczywiście.  
  
\- Czy muszę ci przypominać – mocno szarpię jedną ze strun – że to nie ja zamierzam się z nią ożenić?  
  
\- Okazała skruchę – oznajmia, jakbym niczego nie powiedział. Sprawia tym, że krew zaczyna się we mnie gotować. – Nie robi tego celowo. To kompulsywne zachowanie (5). Terapeucie jest jej żal. Wiedziałeś, że skończyła z nim w łóżku? Stracił licencję. Oczywiście, to nie jej wina. To silna osobowość narcystyczna.  
  
\- Nie jest narcyzem. – Bronię jej? Oczywiście, że tak. Mycroft kłamie.  
  
\- Wiedziałbyś o tym, oczywiście.  
  
\- Poznałem ją.  
  
\- Oceniasz ją jako _konkurencję._ – Myśli, że mnie poprawia. Nie wychodzi z roli dyrygenta; ani razu się nie zawahał. Mycroft mógłby odbyć całą tę konwersację beze mnie.  
  
Iktus, iktus, iktus.  
  
\- Od dawna was podejrzewałem. Wiesz o tym.  
  
Wzdycham głośno. To nie jego interes. Ani trochę. Jeżeli naprawdę musi odbyć tę rozmowę, mógłby zwyczajnie wstawić kwestie, które powinienem powiedzieć tak, abym wcale nie musiał się odzywać. Może jeżeli skupię się bardzo, bardzo mocno uda mi się wyciszyć dźwięk jego głosu. W kuchni czeka eksperyment (ołów, sól, zakrzepła krew), mógłbym go sprawdzić; wymieniam liczby pierwsze; osiemdziesiąt trzy, osiemdziesiąt dziewięć, dziewięćdziesiąt siedem, sto jeden, sto trzy, sto siedem…  
  
\- Od kiedy go zobaczyłem, podejrzewałem, że może wywierać na ciebie taki wpływ. Czy to wtedy wszystko się zaczęło? W momencie, kiedy pierwszy raz na niego spojrzałeś? A może wszystko przyszło z czasem?  
  
…sto dziewięć, sto trzynaście, sto dwadzieścia siedem dzięki Bogu cały ten jego przełom nie jest za nudny. Szlag.  
  
Nie wie wszystkiego. Jednak chciałby wiedzieć nawet o tych najbardziej nieznaczących sprawach. Niełatwych do przewidzenia. O sprawach osobistych. O sprawach, którymi mógłby mnie szantażować. Dzięki którym dostawałby ode mnie wszystko, czego by sobie zażyczył. Nie położy na nich łap. Nigdy. Manipulant, sukinsyn. Świerzbi mnie, żeby porwać notatnik z jego kolan; notatnik lub smyczek. Albo, albo. Nie może mieć obu tych rzeczy. Albo moje upadki, albo Mary; wybieraj, Mycroft. Wybierz tylko jedno.  
  
\- Podoba ci się bycie zakochanym w Johnie, co? – pytanie retoryczne. Nienawidzę go. – Och. Tak. Dobrze, Sherlocku. To postęp. Mamusia byłaby zadowolona.  
  
Przewracam oczami. Oczywiście musiał ją wyciągnąć. Po prostu usiłuje zarobić kolejny punkt. Zapędzić mnie w kozi róg. Tak: mama chciała mnie takim; chciała, żebym to poczuł. Martwiła się. Zastanawiała się, czy jestem w stanie. (Albo, ściślej mówiąc: czy pozwoliłbym, czy dopuściłbym kogoś do siebie na tyle blisko. Nigdy nie wątpiła, że jestem do tego zdolny. W przeciwieństwie do innych. W przeciwieństwie do mnie.) Wtedy w żaden sposób nie mogłem jej o tym zapewnić. Polubiłaby Johna.  
  
\- Do teraz myślałem, że to nieodwzajemnione. Głupie, niedojrzałe i nieodwzajemnione. Obecnie rozumiem jednak, że to nie do końca prawda. - Znów podnosi notatnik. - To był ostateczny dowód, który mnie przekonał. Kawałek, w którym terapeuta napisał: _Mary ma skłonność do niestabilnych emocjonalnie mężczyzn. Mężczyzn, którzy są emocjonalnie niestabilni albo nie są w stanie jej pokochać, albo którzy kochają kogoś innego._ – Rzuca notatnik na swoje kolana; notes zamyka się z trzaskiem. – Mówił o sobie. Jego zdaniem fakt, że kochał swoją żonę, sprawił, iż w oczach Mary stał się atrakcyjny. Na dobrą sprawę mógł to napisać o twoim Johnie. Możesz winić się za to, że się jej spodobał. On za tobą przepada. Wręcz uwielbia cię.  
  
Świetnie zagrane, jak zawsze. Moje oczy wbijają się w niego bez mojego pozwolenia. Uśmiecha się do mnie szeroko.  
  
\- Wiedziałeś o tym? Och. Oczywiście. Wiedziałeś. Och, biedny Sherlocku. Po prostu nie wiesz, co z nim dalej zrobić. A może się mylę?  
  
Wzdycham. Dlaczego nie zostawi mnie w spokoju?  
  
\- Nie jest we mnie zakochany.  
  
\- Dowody przemawiają za czymś innym. – Rzuca dokumenty na stół przede mną, jednak nie pozwalam sobie nawet na nie spojrzeć. Dlaczego zawsze musi wtrącać nos w nie swoje sprawy?  
  
\- Żeni się.  
  
\- Małżeństwo nie jest w stanie zabronić miłości do kogoś innego, Sherlocku. – Przewracam oczami. – A jednak siedzisz tu, wygrywając _Jezioro łabędzie_ , jakby to miało sprawić, że pokocha cię wystarczająco mocno, aby ją porzucić.  
  
Czuję, jak krew napływa do moich policzków.  
  
\- Stać cię na coś więcej, Sherlocku.  
  
\- Nie. – Wrzucam skrzypce do futerału. Wyciągam rękę po smyczek. Czekam. Kończy ostatnie dwa takty i delikatnie wsuwa go w moją dłoń. Jest spocona, lekko drży. Staram się to ukryć, jednak on widzi wszystko. Nie mam szans.  
  
\- Owszem, stać cię.  
  
\- To bez znaczenia.   
  
Czuję, jak wylewa się ze mnie gniew. Sprawia, że moja zdolność oceny sytuacji zaczyna zawodzić. Powiem coś, czego nie chcę powiedzieć, do czego nie chcę przyznać, o czym nie chcę, aby Mycroft się dowiedział. A wszystko przez to, że doskonale wie, jak rozbudzić mój ślepy i absolutny gniew. Zanim go osiągam, pojawia się chwila całkowitego zrozumienia, w jaki sposób Mycroft mną manipuluje: zmusza mnie do stania się dzieckiem, za które zawsze mnie uważa (ze złamaną siatką na ryby w wieku siedmiu lat, zawstydzony, zaczerwieniony na twarzy; wściekły i zawstydzony). Jednak jest już za późno. Roztapiam się we własnej krwi i wypluwam ze wzburzeniem:  
  
– On wcale nie chce.  
  
Pauza.  
  
\- Och. - Nie podnoszę wzroku. Drżę z wściekłości. Świat przesłaniają mi czerwone plamy. Część mnie miała nadzieję, że wskaże mi rozwiązanie. Jednak nie robi tego. Moje przypuszczenia są boleśnie prawidłowe. – Więc być może oboje są siebie warci.  
Wyszedł.  
  
Zauważam, że złamałem smyczek na dwoje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Iktus – akcent metryczny; akcent.  
> (2) Marsz Wagnera popularnie zwiemy Marszem weselnym.  
> (3) Ukryte kazirodztwo – forma wykorzystywania, w której nie dochodzi do bezpośredniego, fizycznego kontaktu między dzieckiem a rodzicem, jednak rodzic na różne sposoby stymuluje jego seksualność np. poprzez pokazywanie pornografii, komentowanie fizyczności, obnażanie się w jego obecności itp. Nigdy nie dochodzi jednak do aktu seksualnego, przez co rodzic zaprzecza zdolności dziecka do stosunku. Kiedy ofiara dorasta, posiada skłonność do ciągłego zakochiwania się, wchodzenia w związki, które nigdy nie zostają skonsumowane; często staje się erotomanem.  
> (4) Terapia regresywna – terapia, polegająca na cofnięciu się do potencjalnie krzywdzących psychikę człowieka wydarzeń z dalekiej przyszłości. W tym celu często wykorzystuje się hipnozę.  
> (5) Zachowania kompulsywne – padło w poprzednim rozdziale, jednak tego nie wyjaśniłam, a potem wyszło szydło z worka – nie każdy zrozumiał. Zachowania kompulsywne to zachowania, które człowiek wykonuje odruchowo, nieświadomie, a co najważniejsze: zbyt często, np. mycie rąk do krwi. Nierzadko występują po doświadczeniu czegoś krzywdzącego, w wyniku traumatycznych przeżyć (np. Monk i pedantyczność po śmierci żony).


	9. Niemal niezauważalnie

Niezręczne konwersacje na tematy osobiste: naprawdę nie moja działka. John: siedzi przy kuchennym stole z kubkiem kawy w ręku. Ma na sobie znoszoną koszulkę, spodenki od pidżamy i pantofle na stopach. Nie przywykł do tego, do bycia tak nieformalnym tuż po przebudzeniu. Zwykle jeszcze przed zejściem na dół brał prysznic i schodził w pełni ubrany; mokre włosy zawsze rozszczesane, buty włożone i zasznurowane, a wszelkie zagięcia wyprasowane. (Nadal nie pozbył się wojskowego nawyku szpitalnych zakładek na prześcieradle. Wciąż je niszczę.) John stał się bardziej codzienny, bardziej zrelaksowany. (Nie wliczając jego laski, jego utykania, jego ciągłej desperacji.) Ta koszulka jest tak znoszona, że podczas kolejnego prania podrze się wzdłuż brzegów. Przez jej cienki materiał widzę lekki zarys jego blizny; delikatnie nakrapiana, wściekle zaczerwieniona skóra.

(Tym więcej mogę go zobaczyć, im bardziej znoszona jest rano jego koszulka i im częściej wciska stopy w pantofle. Czy to miara jego szczęścia? Jeżeli tak: wydaje się być bardzo szczęśliwy.)

Ma przed sobą rozłożoną gazetę. (Zawsze zaczyna od wiadomości ze świata. Czyta wszystkie, nawet te, które zostały upchnięte na ostatniej stronie. Skupia się przede wszystkim na wzmiankach z Afganistanu (oczywiście) i lokalnych przestępstwach (naturalnie). Później stopniowo traci zainteresowanie. W następującym porządku przegląda pobieżnie politykę Wielkiej Brytanii, sport, nekrologi. Resztę pomija.)

W środku dzisiejszej gazety znajdzie dodatkowy artykuł. Jeden z tych, które dla niego znalazłem i rozrzuciłem po całym mieszkaniu. Liczne tezy i ich argumentacja bez werbalizacji mojego zdania, bez ogromnej kłótni powinny wyrazić mój dokładny punkt widzenia. Artykuł który schowałem w gazecie, znalazłem w bibliotece. Skopiowałem go, zszyłem kartki, podkreśliłem słowa-klucze, zostawiłem notatki na marginesach. Treger, _Wpływ seksualności i sposobu przywiązania na emocjonalne reakcje kontra niewierność, Dziennik badań seksualnych_ , 2010.

Zauważy go, kiedy skończy czytać raport najświeższych wiadomości i przewróci stronę. To będzie czwarty artykuł, który znajdzie tego ranka. Publikacja z pewnością doprowadzi go do niezbitego wniosku, że niewierność Mary jest wrodzona, stała i nieunikniona. A wszystkiego dowie się, nie zamieniając ze mną ani jednego słowa.

Pierwszy artykuł (znaleziony w bibliotece LSE – ironia losu) leżał na toalecie (Ezrar, _Co terapia rodzinna ma do powiedzenia na temat obojętności dorosłych, Dziennik rodzinnej psychoterapii_ , 2010: autor oparł się na zbyt wielu bezsensownych teoriach i jakościowych dowodach, jednak ogólny zarys trafia w sedno). Drugi zostawiłem na stole koło fotela (Hawkins, _Intymność w kulturze azjatyckiej, Research licencjacki_ , 2010: być może trochę nie na temat, jednak zawiera pewne istotne pomysły na temat szeroko pojętej intymności). I wreszcie trzeci, rzucony obok mikrofalówki. Wybrany żeby zaprezentować lekkość, z jaką można mówić na temat okropieństwa zdrad i udowodnić, że sam wykazuję się lekko drwiącym dowcipem (Fincham, _Wierność i niewierność: Czy modlitwa w intencji twojego partnera zredukuje liczbę jego zdrad?, Dziennik psychologii i socjologii_ , 2010: oczywiście oklepany i nie wart papieru, na którym został wydrukowany, jednak zabawny i podkreślający bezcelowość wchodzenia w związek z niewierną osobą). Za kilka stron zauważy moje notatki i zrozumie.

Promienie słoneczne grzeją go w czubek głowy; jego błyszczące włosy. Złoto. Odrobina szarości. Chcę ich dotknąć. Sprawdzić, czy złote pasma różnią się w dotyku od siwych (są delikatniejsze? cieńsze?), jednak trzymam ręce przy sobie. Wnętrza dłoni złączone. Czekam. Przewróci strony. Zrozumie. Czubkami palców wskazujących dotykam ust, powstrzymując się przed otwarciem ich. Bierze głęboki wdech; wolny wydech. Pociąga łyk herbaty ze swojego kubka. Jego oczy przesuwają się od lewej do prawej śledząc upchnięty w kolumny drobny druczek; na dół strony, w górę, lewo-prawo, lewo-prawo.

\- Czy naprawdę jestem aż tak interesujący? – pyta nie spoglądając w górę.

Przewraca stronę. Prawdopodobnie się na niego gapię. To chyba nienajlepszy pomysł. No cóż.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiadam.

\- Doprawdy?

Spogląda na mnie, przez chwilę wytrzymuję jego spojrzenie. Uśmiech. Spojrzenie Johna jest pełne ciepła; nie ma nic przeciwko obserwacji. Nawet mogłoby mu się to spodobać. Znów rzuca na mnie nakrapianym okiem; dziwna intymność. Przeszkoda stołu, ciężar słów i złych decyzji między nami - wszystko łatwo zepchnięte na dalszy plan. Opuszkami palców przesuwam po wargach; wyobrażam sobie, że po jego.

– Co dzisiaj ze mnie wydedukowałeś? – pyta mnie.

\- Twoje lewe oko jest słabsze niż prawe – rzucam automatycznie.

Prawda, jednak wydedukowałem to wiele miesięcy temu, a nie teraz. Dlaczego kłamię? Przyszło mi zupełnie naturalnie. Chcę i nie chcę rozpoczynać tej rozmowy. Tej o Mary, którą on zaraz zacznie. Którą powinien ze mną odbyć. Trwa we mnie irracjonalny konflikt wewnętrzny na temat rozpoczęcia konfliktu otwartego. (Sumienie? Strach? Pragnienie utrzymania pokoju? Nie mam pojęcia.) Czekam.

\- Naprawdę? – Sądzi, że to zabawne.

\- Naprawdę. – Składam razem palce. Wciąż na mnie patrzy, jego usta wyginają się w delikatnym uśmiechu. – Co więcej, twoje włosy mają wiele różnych odcieni. Blondu, brązu, trochę szarości. Chciałbym wiedzieć, jakie są w dotyku. – Powiedziałem prawdę. Czy nie powinienem o tym wspominać?

Znów się uśmiecha. Ludzka twarz jest niezwykle plastyczna. To ewolucyjna cecha wspierająca istoty łaknące kontaktu z innym osobnikami ze swojego gatunku. Twarz Johna jest unikatowa w swojej ekspresywności (i on jest unikatowo łaknący kontaktu z innym ze swojego gatunku: czy te fakty mają ze sobą jakiś związek?). Jego uczucie wobec mnie: oczywistość. (Gorzkie uczucie w moim brzuchu zostało przeważone przez coś innego, pewien rodzaj delikatnej przyjemności, lekkości, kiedy uśmiecha się do mnie w taki sposób. Kojące; równocześnie podniecające. Ciekawe.) Lekko pochyla się naprzód.

\- Nie krępuj się. Byłoby niewybaczalne z mojej strony, gdybym odmówił nauce.

Stół nie jest żadną przeszkodą. Wplątuję palce w jego włosy. Są ciepłe tam, gdzie padało na nie słońce; blond, brązowe, szare. Ciężko rozróżnić je w dotyku, jednak każdy kolor ma odrobinę inną teksturę. Blond włosy są cieńsze i delikatniejsze (oczywiście), a siwe grubsze, bardziej szorstkie. Kiedy będzie starszy, jego głowę pokryje siwizna; ilość testosteronu w jego ciele sprawia, że odczuwa silny popęd seksualny (oczywiście), jednak nie ma go w ciele tak dużo, żeby wyłysieć. Jedną dłoń przesuwam na jego kark; kciuk zakładam mu za uchem. Ciepło. Mogę wyczuć jego puls, wzrastającą temperaturę ciała. Lekko przyśpieszony oddech. Oznaki podniecenia. Czuję ukłucie zadowolenia, zamykam oczy. John pachnie snem i mydłem. Nie wyczuwam smrodu zjełczałego tłuszczu ze sklepów z kurczakami niedaleko mieszkania Mary, ani przyprawiającego o mdłości zapaszku tanich środków do czyszczenia z jej przedpokoju. Tego ranka pachnie tylko Baker Street i sobą.

Odrobinę za długo trzymałem palce na jego karku, w jego włosach. Wiem o tym. Sądzę, że on także, jednak nie wydaje się temu przeciwny. Pochylam się bliżej niego i pocieram policzkiem o jego włosy. Szybko całuję go przez grzywkę w czoło i puszczam go. Lustrzane odbicie pocałunku, który dostałem od niego. W moim brzuchu wyczuwam dziwne zniecierpliwienie. Ponownie łączę palce, oddycham.

John odchyla się powrotem, bierze łyk herbaty. Bada mnie. Ma spokojny, zrelaksowany wyraz twarzy.

\- I jak?

\- Mogę napisać raport, jeśli chcesz.

Wybucha śmiechem. Nie przewrócił strony w gazecie i nie zobaczył artykułu. Mogę jedynie zgadywać, że to dlatego nie zrozumiał mojej dzisiejszej uwagi na temat Mary.

Wobec czego po południu próbuję jeszcze raz.

Dwa podręczniki do psychologii leżą w strategicznym miejscu na stoliku do kawy (nie daję wiary tym tak zwanym naukom, wobec czego byłem zmuszony przeprowadzić następującą procedurę: oba tytuły znalazłem w antykwariacie niedaleko Imperial; jedną otworzyłem na niezwykle ważnych fragmentach popodkreślanych przez poprzedniego czytelnika (zbyt wiele zakreśleń; studentom brak rygoru, kiedy dostaną żółty marker w swoje ręce) wraz z książką wyłącznie na temat dziwacznego, jednak znajomego połączenia problemów osobistych i niewierności. Podręczniki ułożyłem jeden na drugim, tak że róg jednego z nich z celową, pedantyczną dokładnością wskazuje konkretny akapit w tym drugim.

Za dwadzieścia minut w telewizji zacznie się film dokumentalny na temat społecznie destrukcyjnych zachowań seksualnych w Bonobos. John najprawdopodobniej niezbyt chętnie go obejrzy, jednak odkąd temat jest na rzeczy, nastawi się na niego chętniej. Siedzi na kanapie obok mnie, je jabłko, ogląda jakiś talk-show. Czytam raport na kolanach. (Podzielność uwagi: w tym samym czasie oglądam dokument i weryfikuję wyniki badań.) Wstaje żeby wyrzucić ogryzek. Wraca. Siada, częściowo na moich palcach. Poruszam nimi.

Z powrotem zaczyna oglądać program, jednak prawą ręką nieobecnym gestem łapie moją kostkę i zaczyna pocierać kciukiem sklepienie podłużne mojej stopy. Przesuwa opuszkiem palca po delikatnym miejscu między kością skokową a piętową. Łapie mnie; nie spodziewałem się tego. Osobliwie intymny dotyk. (Wdech, wydech. Wdech, wydech.) Wibracje telefonu: wiadomość. Nieważne.

Według chińskiej tradycji dotykanie tego miejsca jest uważane za osobisty, erotyczny gest. Mimo że wiem, iż stopa nie ma stref erogennych, to muszę przyznać, że połączenie tego miejsca z kroczem powstało nie bez przyczyny; powinienem przeprowadzić research na ten temat. Utrata koncentracji, lekko zamglony wzrok. Cudownie. Zachowałem wystarczająco świadomości, żeby nie zacząć się ślinić. Udaję, że jestem pochłonięty raportem. Gdy przestaje, dostrzegam, że nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy przełączył kanał. John albo widział dokument, albo nie.

Sprawdzam wiadomości: jedna od Mycrofta. Ignoruję ją (przynajmniej na razie). Niespecjalnie (znowu) musi zepsuć mi popołudnie. Ciepłe uczucie w dolnych partiach brzucha. Przyjemne. Nie sądzę, żeby John zrozumiał aluzję zawartą w czasopismach i filmie dokumentalnym. Zbyt subtelnie?

Podczas obiadu próbuję zacząć temat: szukam doboru takich słów, dzięki którym ludzie zadają pytanie nie wywołując kłótni. Szukam sposobu, w jaki mówią, nie o tym, co chcą powiedzieć, a tylko naprowadzają na wątek. Mógłbym spróbować: ,,Czy już ci powiedziała?", podczas gdy prawdziwe pytanie brzmi: ,,Czy jesteś świadomy, że twoje małżeństwo z Mary zakończy się dokładnie tak samo, jak wszystkie jej poprzednie, ponieważ nie ma innej możliwości? Czy jesteś pewien, że właśnie tego chcesz?". Nie widzę wariantu, w jakim mógłbym zadać pytanie tak, by nie wszedł w postawę defensywną. Podoba mi się jego zrelaksowana postawa, gładkość jego nastroju. Nie chcę końca ciepłych uśmiechów i pojedynczego dotyku jego rąk. Jest szczęśliwy. Rozważam tuzin alternatyw: ,,Czy to prawda, że była wcześniej zamężna?" (odgrywanie głupiego do mnie nie pasuje; wymaga tylko jasnej odpowiedzi tak lub nie), ,,Mary ma bogatą przeszłość, nieprawdaż?" (na granicy dobrego smaku, niefortunny dobór słów, oklepany tekst) albo ,,Czy Mary utrzymuje kontakt ze swoimi byłymi mężami?" (zuchwałe). Żadna z opcji nie wydaje się dobra. Nieporuszenie tego tematu wydaje się łatwe i przyjemne. Mimo to, mam zdania na końcu języka. Powstrzymuję je tam.

Sprawdzam wiadomość od Mycrofta. Prorocza, oczywiście:  
 _  
Jeżeli mu powiesz, a ona okaże się niewierna, John będzie winił ciebie._

Irytujące. Nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki potrafi śledzić łańcuch moich myśli nawet na odległość. Odpychające. Jednak działa - przestaję rozważać tę możliwość. Ma rację, nie mogę mu zaprzeczyć. Trochę czuję się tak, jakbym w jakiś sposób zawiódł Johna. Nie jestem w stanie poświęcić się (mojej relacji z nim, mojej przyszłości z nim w niezależnie jakiej formie) i zapobiec jego cierpieniu. Nie moja sprawa. Jego decyzja.

Wiadomość Mycrofta prosi się o konkretną odpowiedź:

_Odpieprz się. SH_

W noc przed ślubem zasypiam oparty o framugę częściowo otwartych drzwi do pokoju Johna. Przebieg zdarzeń: pamiętam jak stałem w drzwiach, patrzyłem jak śpi, czekałem na koszmary, czekałem na wyrwanie górnej, prawej zakładki jego prześcieradła. Nagle John stał nade mną z ręką na moim ramieniu. Upadłem. Musiałem być wykończony.

Bez słowa pomógł mi wstać, popchnął w stronę swojego łóżka. Opatulił mnie po prawej stronie, sam wybrał lewą (dlaczego zawsze lewa strona? Co przez to zyskuje?) i przytulił się do mnie. Jego czoło na moim karku. Położył mi rękę na biodrze i zacisnął palce, jakby próbował mi coś przekazać (ręka, biodro: prymitywna forma języka). Nie sądziłem, że mi się uda, jednak zasnąłem.

Harry i ja jesteśmy świadkami. Dwie rozchichotane przyjaciółki Mary robią zdjęcia. W ciemnym garniturze John wygląda modnie i poważnie; Mary ma na sobie zieloną sukienkę (miała wystarczająco przyzwoitości, by nie włożyć białej, ale i tak wyszło ohydnie), wygląda na szczęśliwą. Harry wydaje się podenerwowana; albo nie pochwala tego związku bardziej ode mnie (jeżeli tak: być może zyskałem kolejnego przyjaciela), albo zastanawia się, jak długo będzie jeszcze musiała wytrzymać bez kolejnego drinka. (Jest podobna do Johna; to samo inteligentne spojrzenie, ta sama plastyczna i nieskończenie łatwa do odczytania mimika.)

Coś, co tylko ja (i być może Mycroft, niech go szlag) mogę dostrzec: John właśnie rozpoczyna szczęśliwe życie małżeńskie z przyjemnym weekendem za pasem (Whistable w Kent), a kiedy wysiada z samochodu, delikatnie kuleje. Niemal niezauważalnie. Ale jednak.


	10. Zbyt długo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link do oryginalnego opowiadania w profilu.  
> Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.  
> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: kottkvarn  
> Rozdział: _Too Long_

Narzędzie zbrodni: nóż. (Zwyczajny nóż kuchenny, wyróżniający się jedynie dwiema starannymi, pokrytymi lakierem atramentowymi literami na rączce. Ktoś dbał o ten nóż. Dzielił kuchnię z inną osobą i nie chciał pogubić swoich rzeczy (kobieta, oczywiście). Nóż kuchenny przeznaczony do robienia obiadów i sałatek, a nie do mordowania czternastoletnich chłopców w ciemnych alejkach. Ten nóż należy do kobiety, która dzieliła z kimś kuchnię. Żyła w domu dla matki z dzieckiem albo w schronisku; w schronieniu dla skrzywdzonej kobiety. Zabrała tam wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Ale to było lata temu. W jej nowym mieszkaniu lakier zszedł z inicjałów i nie położono na nich nowej warstwy. I jej syn; ma szesnaście lat i historię przestępczą. Wcześniej ktoś inny podniósł w złości ten nóż. Na drewnianej rączce widać odciśnięte półksiężyce paznokci. Mężczyzny. Jej syna? Jej męża?)  
  
Na ekranie miga nagranie z CCTV. Dwaj chłopcy wchodzą w alejkę; jeden, czternastoletni (ofiara. Obecnie znajduje się w szpitalu w stanie krytycznym, rany cięte nożem) i drugi, szesnastoletni (zawiła historyjka o wykrzykującym groźby, wysokim mężczyźnie w kamizelce; zbyt zawiła, zbyt drobiazgowa. Kto poza mną nosi w tych czasach kamizelki?). Poza nimi nie ma nikogo na ulicy. Jeden chłopak (starszy) zaczyna uciekać. Próba, najwyraźniej. Wybiega poza ekran. Cicha ulica: potwierdzenie przypuszczeń. Zatrzymuję podgląd, wyciągam telefon i piszę do Lestrade’a.  
 _  
Aresztować szesnastolatka. Motyw można znaleźć w jego wiadomościach. SH_

Chrząknięcie. John. (Oczywistość. Nawet w tym geście słyszę nutę jego głosu. Niemożliwy do pomylenia.)  
  
Odwracam się. Stoi w drzwiach, połowicznie schowany za wieszakiem na płaszcze. Wygląda na mniejszego niż zwykle. Odrobinę zażenowanego. Nieświadomie próbuje coś ukryć. Co takiego? John. (Od jak dawna tu stoisz?) Odwracam się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Uśmiech. Nie widziałem go od trzech tygodni. Trzymał się blisko Mary. Tęskniłem za nim. W tej chwili czuję, jak bardzo. (Szokująco mocno.) Coś jest nie w porządku.  
  
Był u fryzjera, ma nową fryzurę. (To nie to.) Do twarzy mu w niej.  
  
\- Spóźniłeś się. – Podaję mu narzędzie zbrodni, wciąż zapakowane w torebkę na dowody.  
  
\- Potrzebowałem trochę czasu, żeby tutaj dotrzeć – odpowiada z zawstydzeniem i rusza w moją stronę.  
  
Kuleje. Bardzo kuleje, porusza się o lasce. (Ma teraz nową: drewnianą. Prezent. Och. Prezent od Mary. Musiała zakupić ją niedawno, ponieważ kulenie Johna wróciło, kiedy nie było ich w Londynie. Specjalnie ją dla niego wybrała. Sądzi, że mu się podoba. Nie cierpi jej. Jego dziadek miał taką samą. Sprawia, że czuje się jak starzec chodzący o typowo starczej lasce. Ta brzydsza, metalowa, była znacznie lepsza. Bardziej szpitalna, mniej geriatryczna. Wyglądała na tymczasową; miała pomóc w tylko przejściowym kuleniu. Ta sugeruje natomiast, że będzie musiał żyć z tą przypadłością, z kuleniem nieco upiększonym przez powyginany, pokryty na drobnomieszczańską modłę lakierem kijek. Nie. W ten sposób mu nie pomoże.)  
  
Oczywiście, że potrzebował trochę czasu, żeby tutaj dotrzeć. To piąte piętro starego, policyjnego budynku. Bez windy. Och, Johnie.  
  
To jest to, właśnie to jest nie w porządku. John wie, że wszystko dzieje się w jego głowie. Czy boi się, że zacznę z niego szydzić? Podśmiewywać się z niego? Że spojrzę na niego z góry, każę mu się przede mną czołgać? (Czy byłbym do tego zdolny? Może kiedyś. Nie teraz.)  
  
Marszczę brwi. Nic nie mogę na to poradzić, martwię się. Dlaczego znów zaczął kuleć? Sądziłem, że udało mi się go z tego wyleczyć. Terapia szokowa. A jednak jego umysł zawzięcie się broni. Chce w jakiś sposób ukarać Johna. Sprawić, żeby cierpiał.  
  
\- Rozumiem.  
  
Podchodzi do mnie, mocno kulejąc. Kuleje jak prawdopodobnie nigdy przedtem. Trzy tygodnie bez sprawy (z daleka od ryzyka, ucieczek na złamanie karku, wyciągania swojej nielegalnej broni) to za długo.  
  
(Jednakże: podczas życia ze mną bez sprawy do rozwiązania przez pięć tygodni nie przywróciły jego kulenia. A nawet sześć tygodni ze mną i bez sprawy. Normalny tryb życia, obiady poza domem, oglądanie telewizji, robienie szpitalnych zakładek, koszmary: sześć tygodni, a kulenia brak. Teraz: trzy tygodnie z dala ode mnie i okropnie kuleje. Więc: lekarstwem nie jest zagrożenie, a możliwość zagrożenia, potencjalne zagrożenie. Kiedy wstając rano nie wie, czy dzisiaj znów nie zostanie postrzelony, czy nie będzie zmuszony do skakania z budynku na budynek, czy nie będzie musiał ukrywać się przed mordercami albo włamywać do domów po dowody. Nie chodzi tylko zagrożenie. Chodzi o mnie. Trzy tygodnie z dala ode mnie powodują kulenie.)  
  
(Dobre samopoczucie Johna jest całkowicie zależne od mojego towarzystwa. Satysfakcjonujące. Słodko-gorzkie. Przyjemne. Czy o tym wie?) Oznajmiam mu:  
  
\- Sprawcą jest chłopak.  
  
\- Już zdążyłeś go rozpracować? – Jest zawiedziony. Puszę się; tak, już to rozpracowałem.  
  
\- CCTV – zbywam komplement ręką. Nie chcę okazywać zbytniej pewności siebie, kiedy John czuje się poniżony. – Wiemy, kto to zrobił, ale nie mamy pojęcia dlaczego. Jeszcze nie sprawdziłem jego wiadomości – wskazuję ręką na laptopa ze stolika. Opiera swoją (okropną) laskę o krzesło i siada przed monitorem. Rzuca okiem na ekran. Kiedy przegląda pliki, nieświadomym gestem pociera nogę. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby sprawiała mu aż tyle bólu. Nie mogę tego znieść.  
  
Rozwiązanie: nic prostszego. (Wysłać kilka wiadomości; zaaranżować spotkanie. Banalne, naprawdę.) Spędziliśmy pół nocy ścigając mężczyznę, którego wziąłem za potencjalnego mordercę (tego niedoświadczonego). Padły strzały; trafiły bardziej ścianę niż któregoś z nas. Nastąpiło aresztowanie (po tym jak John przygwoździł sprawcę do ziemi i znokautował go, oczywiście).  
  
John ciężko dyszy, ale jego noga ma się doskonale (to dobry znak - wszystko jest w jego głowie, która po prostu potrzebuje przypomnienia). Poklepuje mnie, nagle przestraszony, że zostałem postrzelony, a on tego nie dostrzegł. Łapie mnie za szczękę i zmusza mnie, bym odwrócił głowę. Palcami bada moją szyję, moje ucho. Zabiera palec i pokazuje mi go. Krew. Trafił mnie. Nawet nie poczułem. Teraz: lekko piecze.  
  
\- Auć – mówię, dotykając szyi. Krew kapie z płatka mojego ucha.  
  
\- To było durne z twojej strony – wyrzuca z siebie John. – Gdybyś był dwa centymetry niższy, ta kula przeszyłaby twój mózg. Coś ty sobie myślał?  
  
Myślałem o tobie. O tobie, Johnie. Oczywistość. Przestał kuleć. Dwadzieścia jeden dni oddzielenie to za długo. Jeden wybuch gniewu (przypomnienie jakim jest jego życie, jego życie ze mną, bycie obok mnie) wystarczyło.  
  
Na jak długo?

#

Pęka mi głowa; pieczenie w gardle, suchość w ustach. Jest mi tak zimno, że mam wrażenie, jakby przewiewał przeze mnie wiatr. Chwilę później jest mi tak gorąco, że muszę ściągnąć pidżamę. Mimo, że mam ochotę, nie kaszlę, bo wywołam tym bolesny atak. Pot. Ból. John położył mi na czole wilgotną szmatkę; dziwacznie kojące. (Ponieważ on ją tam położył? Możliwe.)

\- Oczywiście nie od dzisiaj czujesz się fatalnie. Powinieneś do mnie zadzwonić. – John przenosi telewizor do mojego pokoju. Nie mam pojęcia, po co.

\- Wolę wysyłać wiadomości – brzmię dziwnie, obco. Mój głos wcale nie przypomina mojego głosu. Wydaję dźwięki kosmity.

\- Więc powinieneś do mnie napisać. Teraz masz grypę.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku. – Tak na marginesie: nie brzmi, jakby miało być w porządku. Brzmi okropnie. W ustach wciąż czuję cierpki smak antybiotyku. Kaszlnięcie. (Auć.)

Stawia telewizor na komodzie, podłącza go do prądu. Włącza. Dźwięk jest za głośno, więc sięga po pilota (w tylnej kieszeni jego spodni). Zanim głos cichnie, John masakruje przycisk. Reguluje wszystko tak, że nie mam wyboru, muszę oglądać; migoczące światełka są denerwujące. Chcę zapytać, dlaczego przeniósł tutaj ten cholerny telewizor, lecz kiedy tylko próbuję się odezwać, znów zaczynam kaszleć. Nieprzyjemne.

Lata dookoła jak kot z pęcherzem. (Uwagi: nie kuleje. Ostatnio widziałem go cztery dni temu, a on nadal nie kuleje, ani trochę. Cztery dni w separacji są w porządku dopóki, dopóty noga Johna ma jakieś zajęcie. Moje płuca sprzeciwiają się przeciwko mnie.) Idzie do kuchni. Wraca ze szklanką pełną wody i zmusza mnie, żeby ją wypił. (Kaszlę.) Znów napełnia szklankę wodą i stawia ją na stoliku nocnym. Idzie do kuchni; wraca z trzema pomarańczami. Pakuje się do łóżka obok mnie. Bierze pilota i przełącza z kanału na kanał, aż znajduje coś, co lubi. Mości się, jego ramię dotyka mojego. (Być może przeniesienie telewizora nie było wcale takim złym pomysłem.) Obiera jedną z pomarańczy i kawałek wkłada sobie do ust. Kolejnym wskazuje na mnie.

\- Jedz. – Próbuję usiąść nieco wyżej, narzekam, kaszlę. Niemal na siłę wpycha mi do ust cząstkę pomarańczy. Wybuch słodyczy. Jego kciuk muska moją wargę, przesuwa się po niej i na chwilę zatrzymuje na moim podbródku. Bierze kolejny kawałek i podtyka mi go pod nos. Otwieram usta i wyciągam język, przyjmując owoc jak lekarstwo. – Grzeczny chłopczyk.

Cztery dni są w porządku.

#

Ciało w sitowiu; wzdęte i śmierdzące. Donovan i Lestrade trzymają się na pewną odległość. Nie mam nic przeciwko. Rozkładające się ciało ludzkie wcale nie różni tak bardzo od żywego; odrobinę inny zestaw związków chemicznych wydzielający się z elastycznego pokrowca. Wciąż pełen wskazówek człowiek. Ślady na szyi (palce), ślady na nadgarstkach (palce), ślady na przedramionach (palce). Ślady palców jak wielu rąk? Pięciu różnych rodzajów. Gang. Ten mężczyzna był silny, bronił się. Walka kosztowała go kilka zębów.

Kątem oka wychwytuję ruch. Ostatnio widziałem go trochę mniej jak dwa tygodnie temu. (Byli na odwiedzinach u znajomych Mary w Berwick-niedaleko-Tweed. Wycieczka wypełniona golfem i tego typu sprawami.) John. Znowu kuleje. Podnoszę wzrok.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Pytam go. Schodzi po śliskiej krzywiźnie; nikt mu nie pomaga. Ma ze sobą laskę (tę drewnianą; biedny John. Jest koszmarna i trochę za krótka dla niego).

\- W porządku – zrzędliwym tonem mruczy pod nosem. – W porządku.

\- Jak tam golf?

\- Nudniejszy niż potrafisz sobie wyobrazić.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę jak dobrze znasz potęgę mojej wyobraźni, chyba naprawdę było niewesoło.

Na szczęście w Londynie zawsze jest coś niebezpiecznego do zrobienia. Jedenaście dni: to zbyt długa separacja i dla mnie, i dla Johna.

\- Napisz wiadomość – podnosi wzrok, przez chwilę odrobinę zagubiony. Jeszcze nie zszedł z krzywizny na dół. Mimo to, zatrzymuje się i wyciąga z kieszeni telefon. Spogląda na mnie wyczekująco.

Dyktuję mu numer. To będzie długa noc.

#

Ciało znalazła gospodyni. (Rozważam: co zrobiłaby pani Hudson, gdyby znalazła w przedpokoju mój tułów oderwany od bioder i to w torbie od krykieta? Zaczęłaby krzyczeć, uciekać, płakać, wezwałaby policję czy zaczęłaby krzyczeć, potem zadzwoniłaby na policję i zaczęła płakać? W głębi serca jest bardzo praktyczną kobietą.) Słyszę Johna na schodach. Już wiem, co oznacza dochodzący mnie dźwięk: minęło dziewięć dni. Uderzenia jego laski na stopniach. Dziewięć dni to za długo. Znów zaczął kuleć. Nie tak bardzo, nie tak mocno, żeby wahał się przed każdym schodkiem i miał grymas na twarzy, kiedy siada, jednak już dostrzegalnie.

Nie odwracam się do niego, kiedy wchodzi. Pochylam się nad torbą od krykieta, szukam dookoła potencjalnych dowodów. (Porozrzucane w obrębie tego pomieszczenia: grabie, siekiera, piła, maczeta, piła mechaniczna. Żaden z tych przedmiotów nie jest narzędziem zbrodni. Na szyi, tuż pod linią odcięcia głowy, widać ślady. Uduszony. Czymś delikatnym: szalikiem? Poszewką od poduszki? Nie sznurem. Obrusem.)

\- John. – Zatrzymuje się w drzwiach. Nie muszę na niego spoglądać, żeby wiedzieć, że męczy się z tym pretensjonalnym, drewnianym obrzydlistwem. – Daj mi swoją laskę.

Kuleje w moim kierunku. Wyciągam rękę w tył, nie oglądając się za siebie. Nie muszę widzieć; dobrze wiem, jak John teraz wygląda: nieco zażenowany własnym kuleniem, zdezorientowany nim, sfrustrowany. Trzyma się nadziei, że o tym nie wspomnę. (Nie zamierzam. Nigdy tego nie robię.) Próbuje ukryć się za przydługą grzywką (tak, jakby rzeczywiście mógł). Wkłada mi laskę w dłoń.

\- Dziękuję.

Chwila niezdecydowania; siekiera? Piła? Najprostsza w użyciu byłaby piła mechaniczna. Podchodzę do niej. Biorę ją do jednej ręki, w drugiej trzymam laskę Johna.

\- Sherlocku?

Wkładam laskę pod pachę i włączam piłę. Silnik odpala za pierwszy razem. Trzymam ją w prawej dłoni, laskę wypuszczam w lewą. Pojedyncze cięcie w sam jej środek. Górna część tego obrzydlistwa uderza o ziemię. (Tandetna złota końcówka, wyszczerbiona i brzydka. Wygląda, jakby ktoś ją przeżuł. Była znacznie za często używana.) Wyłączam piłę.

Spoglądam na Johna. Zatkało go. Jest kompletnie zdezorientowany.

\- To straszne – mówię. – Twoja biedna laska, to był tragiczny wypadek. Jaka szkoda.

Wybucha śmiechem.

Podchodzę do drzwi i sięgam po czarną, metalową laskę, którą przyniosłem ze sobą. Podaję ją Johnowi, rączką naprzód.

\- W sam raz nada się w zamian.

Ma idealną dla niego długość; specjalnie ją zamówiłem. (Pomocny był oczywiście fakt, że znam dokładną długość jego ramion i nóg, dynamikę jego chodu; byłem w stanie dokładnie sprecyzować idealny rozmiar dla niego. Za jakiś czas odkryje, że tuż pod rączką są wygrawerowane jego inicjały. Małe litery: JHW umieszczone w takim miejscu, by mógł przesuwać po nich palcem, kiedy będzie znudzony. Nie zauważy ich teraz. Dopiero później, w domu, przesunie palcami w tym miejscu.) Nie jest ani trochę przeciętna jak jego pierwsza laska (ta, którą dostał w szpitalu - nie ma wątpliwości, że i tak była lepsza od jego drugiej), jednak solidna, skromna i (przede wszystkim) wyraźnie tymczasowa.

\- Dziękuję – uśmiecha się do mnie. Zaskoczenie. Wdzięczność. Uczucie.

Skinam głową i wracam do torby od krykieta.

#

Umówiliśmy się z Johnem na obiad u Angelo’a. Mary dzisiaj pracuje (czyżby? Jestem ciekaw), więc mamy popołudnie dla siebie. Żadnych konkretnych planów; zobaczymy, na co przyjdzie nam ochota. Siadam przy oknie i patrzę na niego, kiedy się zbliża. Idzie pewnym krokiem, jednak lekko przechyla się na lewo; znów faworyzuje lewą nogę. Nie jest tego świadom. Jego ciało walczy przeciwko niemu. Mózg reaguje na uraz, którego fizycznie nie ma. Teraz nie kuleje, jednak niedługo zacznie. Ostatnio widziałem go sześć dni temu.

Sześć dni. Za długo.

#

\- Powinieneś widywać się ze mną dwa razy w tygodniu – oznajmiam Johnowi.

Siedzi w fotelu naprzeciwko mnie. Czyta magazyn medyczny. (Jego subskrypcje wciąż przychodzą na Baker Street, mimo że od dawna nie płaci połowy czynszu.) Jest wtorkowe popołudnie, Mary poszła na spotkanie Klubu Książki. John trzyma filiżankę z herbatą, ma ochotę na kolejnego herbatnika. Spogląda na mnie poprzez grzywkę.

\- Słucham?

\- Śledziłem postęp twojego kulenia.

Jest odrobinę onieśmielony. Do tej pory nigdy nie wspomniałem o tym otwarcie, mimo że problem był oczywisty od kilku miesięcy. John woli udawać, że nic się nie dzieje, jednak ta jedna rozmowa niczego nie zmieni. Szybko przez to przebrnę i zmienię temat.  
\- Potrzebujesz regularnego pojawiania się w niebezpiecznych lub potencjalnie niebezpiecznych sytuacjach. Zaczynasz kuleć gdzieś pomiędzy czterema a pięcioma dniami pozbawionymi takich bodźców. Ja mogę ci je zapewnić. Jeżeli będziesz się ze mną widywał co najmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, nie będziesz kuleć.

Pauza. Wygląda na zbitego z tropu. Spoglądam na gazetę leżącą na moich kolanach. Przeglądam wiadomości. Szukam wzmianek na temat przestępstw związanych z łożyskami kulkowymi. (Ważne.)

\- Oczywiście – podejmuję po chwili - jeżeli pojedziesz na wakacje albo z innego powodu zostaniesz ode mnie odseparowany, sądzę, że jesteś w stanie sam sobie zapewnić małą dawkę adrenaliny raz w tygodniu. Tyle powinno wystarczyć, chociaż nie jestem tego całkowicie pewien. Podejrzewam, że łatwiej byłoby ci się ze mną spotykać.

\- Ja… - Wygląda na to, że John nie wie, co chce powiedzieć.

\- Co najmniej raz w tygodniu Mary ma nocną zmianę i co najmniej raz w tygodniu spotyka się po pracy ze swoimi znajomymi. Gdybyś spędził te wieczory ze mną, w ogóle nie musiałbyś używać laski. – Nie podnoszę wzroku. Słyszę, jak odpręża się w fotelu. Robi wydech i zaczyna się śmiać.

\- Ja… Rozumiem. – Spoglądam na niego. Posyła mi szeroki uśmiech. Jest pod wrażeniem. Schlebiłem mu. Znów rozwiązałem za niego jakiś problem. (Nie zdawał sobie sprawy?) Wciąż jest odrobinę zażenowany. – Niesamowite. Opracowałeś to co do godziny, co? – Potrząsa głową. – To… Niesamowite.

\- Cóż. – Znów spoglądam w gazetę. Komplementy Johna nigdy nie przestaną rozszerzać naczynek krwionośnych na moich policzkach.

\- Jak długo zajęło ci wysnucie odpowiednich wniosków?

Zastanawiam się przez moment.

\- Jakieś cztery miesiące.

Wstaje, podchodzi do mnie. Siada obok. Kładzie dłoń na moim policzku, głaszcze go kciukiem. Odwracam głowę i, wciąż trzymając gazetę, spoglądam na niego. Wpatruje się we mnie. Pochyla się i (lekko) całuje mnie w usta.

\- To dobry plan. Dziękuję ci.

Nie wiem, co odpowiedzieć. Więc nic nie mówię.

Nie wstaje. Zostaje tak, siedząc obok mnie, czytając gazetę. Przez resztę nocy czuję na ustach echo jego pocałunku.


	11. Nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie,
> 
> przepraszam za sporą przerwę – miałam wakacje, a po powrocie z nich czekało mnie wiele długich zmian w pracy. Obecnie stopniowo wracam do rzeczywistości. Cóż, jakże mam to wyjaśnić, siedząc w tym okropnym krześle, pochylając się nad zbyt długo przetrzymaną w piekarniku pieczenią, niedogotowanymi ziemniakami i wodnistym sosem? (Kocham to opowiadanie, jednak chwilami gotuję się ze śmiechu, przepraszam. Mea culpa. Albo i nie mea.)
> 
> Z góry muszę przeprosić za brak regularności w publikacji kolejnych rozdziałów. Apeluję o cierpliwość, a w zamian za nią mogę zagwarantować całe tłumaczenie. Któż to wie – może zdążę jeszcze przed trzecim sezonem? Podanie takiego terminu z pewnością zagwarantowałoby mi trochę czasu. ;-)
> 
> Kłaniam się i po tysiąckroć dziękuję za przemiły feedback od proszępaństwa,  
> Kottkvarn

Małe (tanie) krzesła stołowe; luźne oparcie wbija mi się w tył pleców. Wiercę się. Przenoszę ciężar ciała raz na jedną, raz na drugą stronę. Lewą stopą wystukuję staccato. Nogi krzesła (nagie, niepodklejone filcem) zarysowują podłoże. Pionowe linie na jadalnianej podłodze (na drewnianych klepkach poukładanych w złym kierunku) będą dowodami istnienia tego żenującego obiadu. Gdyby usunąć z tego pomieszczenia całe umeblowanie, wciąż można by odczytać tę scenkę: para pochylających się ku sobie, szczęśliwych, rozpromienionych kochanków (John w szczycie stołu, Mary po jego prawicy) i ich niepewny (zażenowany, gotowy do ucieczki przy pierwszej nadarzającej się sposobności, pełen wewnętrznego napięcia) gość. Wszystko można by opowiedzieć na podstawie podłogi: dwie niczego nie żałujące w swoim życiu osoby i jedna stworzona wyłącznie z żalu.  
  
\- Otworzyłam książkę, a w środku była prezerwatywa. Ze spinaczem wewnątrz. Spinaczem do papieru! – Mary opowiada jedną z zabawnych anegdotek bibliotekarki. Ma wyczucie komika i zdolności dobrego dramaturga. Typowe cechy patologicznego kłamcy. (Żeby być szczerym: to także typowe cechy osób powszechnie uważanych za otwarte i czarujące.) – Następnego dnia wrócił po swoją zakładkę.  
  
John wybucha śmiechem. Dotyka jej ramienia.  
  
(Jego włosy są w lekkim nieładzie; jej były niedawno poprawiane (zapach taniego lakieru do włosów). Świeżo nałożona (bardzo tania) szminka ze smugą wychodzącą ponad jej górną wargę. Ślady tego samego kosmetyku na linii szczęki Johna. Ich łóżko (za zamkniętymi drzwiami, jakby starali się ukryć przede mną fakt istnienia małżeńskiego gniazdka. Jakby chowanie przede mną czegokolwiek było w ogóle możliwe) zostało zasłane w pośpiechu. Zapach potu, (taniego) lubrykantu i spermy. Uprawiali seks tuż przed moim przyjściem. Niemal widzę oksytocynę płynącą w żyłach Johna. Zamykające się powieki, ociężała satysfakcja. Zaufanie. Uczucie. (Miłość. Nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu.)  
  
Jego szczęka nie zaciska się we frustracji (złości, poczuciu krzywdy?), kiedy z nią przebywa (czyli inaczej niż kiedy przebywa ze mną). Mary wygładza jego twarz (ramiona, mięśnie długie jego pleców, wszystkie mniejsze dłoni; komplikacje wojennej traumy). Ona mówi, on się śmieje. Śmieje się śmiechem szczerym, niepohamowanym, pewnym, nie znającym strachu.  
  
(Brak strachu: jego ciało tego nie pochwala i wyczuwa napięcie tam, gdzie jego umysł wierzy, że nic się nie dzieje. Tworzy uraz na podstawie spokoju jego twarzy. Wojna złamała Johna. Wszystko czego pragnie (szczęście, stabilność, poczucie bezpieczeństwa, miłość), stało się tym, co go okalecza.  
  
Mój wartościowy, duży wpływ na ten sielskich obrazek: zagrożenie i strach. Niepewność. Niebezpieczeństwo. (Gorycz. Żal.)  
  
Poczucie winy.  
  
(Prawidłowa ocena. Akuratna. Poszukiwanie niebezpieczeństwa jest punktem wyjściowym mojego planu dnia. Zagadki i przestępstwa, dowody i dokładność myślenia, obserwacja i dedukcja sprawiają, że nie zaczynam wariować. Czy nie jestem zdolny zapewnić tego konkretnego rodzaju pocieszającej, niekrzywdzącej, nieskazitelnej przyjemności, którą mogę odczytać z twarzy Johna, kiedy otacza swoim (prawym) ramieniem Mary? W pełnym zaufania i oksytocyny ciele owiniętym dookoła niej? Czy John sądzi, że właśnie tego nie mógł bym znieść, że właśnie to bym znienawidził? Nudę dzielenia się pościelą, rozczochrane włosy, znajome ciało pod moimi palcami, przewidywalne reakcje? (Moje niepomalowane usta na jego szczęce?) Czy znienawidziłbym to? Czy John mógł się mylić? Nie wiem. Myślę, że się mylił. Myślę, że ja się pomyliłem. Żal. Przewijam taśmę do początku.)  
  
\- Więcej ziemniaków? – Mary trzyma w dłoni łyżkę (zdrapana emalia na rączce; skaleczy się, jeśli przesunie dłoń lekko w lewo). Uśmiecha się do mnie. Perfekcyjnie sympatyczna.  
  
Niespodzianka: Mary dobrze ukrywa swoje historyjki. Prawie nie mogę jej rozszyfrować (pod tym względem, przynajmniej). Jej całe ciało jest neutralne, a zachowanie wydaje się naturalne. To jednak tylko powierzchowne wrażenie. Morał: możliwe, że Mary mogłaby uprawiać seks z kimkolwiek (z Johnem lub kimś innym), a ja nawet bym tego nie zauważył. Ma przejrzyste i przyjazne spojrzenie, utrzymuje bezpośredni kontakt wzrokowy. Wygląda jak ktoś, kto cieszy się tą chwilą. Pozostałe odczucia zepchnęła poza oczy, usta i rozmyślnie wybrany wyraz twarzy. Patrząc na Johna, wiem dokładnie, co wydarzyło się kilkanaście minut przed moim przyjściem. Natomiast jej oczy (twarz, ciało) mówią mi absolutnie nic. Niepokojące.  
  
Mary jest mistrzem w ukrywaniu trosk albo miała tyle szczęścia, że żaden większy kłopot nigdy jej nie doświadczył. (Socjopatia? Nie. Nie przypuszczam.) Gdyby była mniej ostrożna albo mniej nieufna, albo znacznie, znacznie bardziej ostrożna, mniej doświadczona w utrzymywaniu samokontroli i kontroli sytuacji, zauważyłbym ślady jej niedawnej aktywności seksualnej na twarzy i ciele. Jest znacznie bardziej niebezpieczna, niż przypuszczałem. Kiedy zostaje przyłapana (trzy zakończone małżeństwa i jedno zerwane narzeczeństwo: z pewnością ktoś ją nakrył), celowo się podkłada. (Żeby się ukarać? Możliwe. Poczucie winy. Wstyd. Pragnienie zmiany samej siebie na lepsze? Pragnienie, by zacząć wszystko od początku? Usiłuje zadrapać osobę, którą okłamuje? Czy łatwość z jaką ich oszukuje sprawia, że stają się dla niej mniej atrakcyjni, mniej interesujący? Swoją kompletną ignorancją przypominają jej o własnych porażkach?  
  
Mimo, że siedzą przy tym samym stole w Clapton, wczepieni w siebie jak bezwładne szmaciane lalki, śmieją się i opowiadają historie, Mary i John znajdują są od siebie bardzo daleko. Ona wykazuje się ogromną samokontrolą i nonszalancją; on jest rozluźniony i bezbronny, czuje się tu dobrze. Nieskrzywdzony. John jest z natury szczery z osobami, które kocha; Mary jest z natury nieszczera. Niezgodność. Ta kobieta celuje mu pistoletem w głowę, a on rysuje sobie na czole tarczę strzelniczą. Katastrofa.  
  
John ryzykuje przy niej większym bólem i cierpieniem niż kiedykolwiek przy mnie, jednak wyraźnie nie jest tego świadomy. Wcale nie jestem mu potrzebny - obecność Mary także odstrasza jego utykanie.  
  
\- Auć!  
  
\- Och, skaleczyłaś się w…  
  
\- Au!  
  
\- Pozwól mi…  
  
\- Ja tylko…  
  
\- Wezmę swoje…  
  
Przesunęła rękę w lewo. Spoglądam na jej dłoń. Mocno krwawi. Kropla krwi spada na ziemniaki.  
  
\- Jutro nie ma mowy o żadnym basenie – mówi John, bandażując jej dłoń.  
  
\- Raczej nie - potwierdza Mary. – Ale jutrzejszej nocy jestem z… - nieznaczna pauza – Klubem Książki, pamiętasz? – Ma piskliwy głos, bardzo różniący się od jej zwykłego tonu. Jej dłoń (lewa, ta, której John nie bandażuje) nieświadomym gestem wędruje ku jej twarzy. Rzuca na mnie okiem, potem znów spogląda na Johna. – Sentymentaliści. – Znów o oktawę wyższy głos. Odegrany, obliczony na efekt. Celowo zwyczajny. Spokojny. Utrzymuje kontakt wzrokowy. Unieruchamia dłoń. Uśmiecha się. – Nie mogę się doczekać, to wspaniała książka. Z Kanady. Zebrała wiele nagród. Czytałeś?  
  
Kłamie. Czyżby ból od zacięcia się na chwilę wybił ją z rytmu? Zaskoczenie? Krew? Kłamie na temat Klubu Książki. Czy po raz pierwszy? Pierwsze rendez-vous pomałżeńskie? Niemożliwe. John nie ma o tym pojęcia, pozwala jej zmienić temat. Nigdy nie słyszał o Sentymentalistach ani o Nagrodzie Gillera. Opowiada mu o obu tych rzeczach. Odrobiła lekcje. Przeczytała tę książkę. (Pracuje w bibliotece.) Niepodważalne. Klub Książki istnieje naprawdę (oczywiście), jednak mógłbym założyć się o własne życie (jej życie, jego życie?), że jutro nie ma żadnego spotkania, że to kłamstwo. (Może w planach jest coś po południu. Wtedy jej kłamstwo byłoby niemal bliskie prawdy, a ona zyskałaby kilkugodzinne alibi na coś, o czym nie chce, żeby John się dowiedział. Chce czmychnąć. Jest tym podniecona.) Zręczne. Wyćwiczone. Nie czuje najmniejszego poczucia winy, jeszcze nie teraz. Na razie to wszystko jest wybiegiem, grą, ekscytacją; seks dzisiaj, na chwilę przed moim przyjściem, był swego rodzaju wprowadzeniem. Ona też jest uzależniona od niebezpieczeństwa. Uzależniona od radzenia sobie z nim. Balansowanie tak blisko granicy, że może ją przekroczyć. A jednak nikt nigdy jej nie przyłapuje. Nie dopóki sama tego nie zaplanuje.  
  
\- Powinniście coś razem zrobić – śmieją jej się oczy. – Rozwiązać przestępstwo albo pooglądać telewizję, hm? Pewnie zaraz pierwszy wyjdziesz z inicjatywą i zaprosisz go na obiad? Co, Sherlocku?  
  
\- Oczywiście. – Natychmiast odpowiadam na uśmiech. Też znam się na gierkach. Mnóstwo ciepła i naturalności. Czy próbuje zbić mnie ze swojego tropu, zająć mnie, kiedy sama ma jakieś zajęcia? Jeżeli będę zabawiał Johna (obiad, telewizja, może przestępstwo), nie znajdę czasu na jej nocne przechadzki. (Czy właśnie tak to kalkuluje? Czy wie, że ją podejrzewam? Że będę ją śledził, patrzył na nią z okien, obserwował i dedukował?)  
  
\- Cóż za dżentelmen! – Wybucha śmiechem. – Razem we dwójkę na randce, podczas gdy ja siedzę z dziewczynami na spotkaniu Klubu Książki. Powinnam być zazdrosna!  
  
Zrzucanie podejrzeń na drugą stronę. Klasyka. Sugerowanie, że John mógłby być niewierny, podczas kiedy sama najprawdopodobniej planuje schadzkę z kochankiem. To takie oczywiste. Śmieje się z własnego żartu. Uważa się za niebywale zabawną.  
  
John rzuca jej zranione spojrzenie. Na jego twarzy wykwita złość, którą szybko powstrzymuje. Przekroczyła jakąś granicę. (Jakiego rodzaju?) Twarz John stała się spięta. Zacisnął i otworzył dłonie: próbuje utrzymać nad sobą kontrolę. Jest bardzo zły; nigdy nie widziałem go tak złego. Uśmiecha się do mnie lekko (przeprosiny: za co?) i bierze łyk wina (taniego: okropność). Został zdradzony. Właśnie popełniono jedną z małych zdrad pomiędzy kochankami. Oblizuje wargi: koniuszek języka. To był jakiś czuły punkt. Jest przede mną zażenowany. (Dlaczego? Czy John coś przede mną ukrywa?)  
  
Dlaczego tak bardzo przejął się tymi słowami? Nieznaczne zaprzeczenie jego heteroseksualności, jego męskości? Najprawdopodobniej to nie to. Sam powiedział, że nie ma nic przeciwko. Jego siostra jest lesbijką. Pocałował mnie (w usta), zwinął się obok mnie na łóżku. Przyznał, że odczuwa pożądanie (mimo że to dla niego niecodzienne) do mężczyzny (do mnie). Nie mogę wyobrazić go sobie obrażanego za dowcip (oczywisty dowcip) na temat naszego wspólnego wyjścia.  
  
Och.  
  
To nie był dowcip, niezależnie od tego jak słodko Mary się śmieje.  
  
Być może kiedyś pod osłoną mroku w łóżku, zeszłej zimy w pewną zimną noc leżał, trzymając Mary w ramionach i tej w ciemności, która sprawiła, że wszystkie wyznania stały się mniej przerażające, przyznał przed nią swoje dziwaczne, jednak (celowo) nie spełnione pragnienia (do mnie). Oczywiście! Żadnych sekretów pomiędzy kochankami. John jest wystarczająco wielkim romantykiem, żeby w to wierzyć. Kompletna szczerość. Był kompletnie szczery. Mary wie, że coś jest (nie do zdefiniowania, niezagrażającego. Z pewnością nie czuje realnego zagrożenia z mojej strony) pomiędzy Johnem a mną.  
  
(Czy Mary wie o pocałunku? Czy ten pocałunek ma w ogóle znaczenie? Drobne podziękowanie pomiędzy przyjaciółmi, niewinny i słodki dotyk ust? Nawet go nie odwzajemniłem. Nie było na to czasu. Zaskoczenie. Czy to umniejsza jego znaczenie? Czy ich zdaniem nie byłem chętnym odbiorcą gestu? Czy to dlatego pomysł, że powinna być zazdrosna, wydaje jej się tak zabawny?) Chciał (uprawiać ze mną seks). (I wciąż chce?) Ale do tego nie dopuścił. (Nie dlatego, że nie był w stanie. Dlatego, bo nie mógł. Bo przyznaliśmy, że to zniszczyłoby wszystko między nami. Zraniłoby go. Czy ona o tym wie? Oczywiście, że tak. Czy on o tym nie pamięta? Czy zrozumiał to inaczej?) Czy przez cały ten czas tylko wyobrażałem sobie, że mnie odrzucił i nie chciał?  
  
Śmieje się: czy to dlatego, że jestem taki niedostępny? Ponieważ John nie chciał, ponieważ ja nie chciałem, ponieważ jestem swego rodzaju potworem, który zabawiał się uczuciami Johna? (A może odwrotnie? John jest potworem, który pogrywał ze mną? Niemożliwe. Nie do przyjęcia. Mało zabawne, w żadnym znaczeniu.) A może ona wierzy (oboje wierzą?), że jestem jakąś aseksualną kreaturą, która nie rozumie, co oznacza bliskość (pocałunek(ki), ręka na biodrze, czoło na czyichś plecach, palce we włosach) i z tego powodu nie mogę zagrażać ich małżeństwu? Nie mogę być ślubnym partnerem, towarzyszem, kochankiem?  
  
Och.  
  
Czyżby naśmiewała się ze mnie? A może z Johna? Z niedostępnej dziewicy przerażonej (nie) byciem z Johnem (niemożliwe: nie mogą o tym wszystkim wiedzieć, bo niby skąd? W jaki sposób mieliby się dowiedzieć?) czy ze złamanego eksżołnierza (w nieodwzajemniony sposób) zakochanym w swoim aseksualnym, pozbawionym umiejętności odczuwania emocji współlokatorze i najlepszym przyjacielu? A może kpi z nas obu, uwięzionych w tym śmiesznym impasie? Pomiędzy przypuszczeniami i domysłami? Byłem taki głupi.  
  
Złość Johna na Mary jest chwilowa, jednak dyskomfort pozostaje. Siedząc na tym strasznym krześle stołowym, z oparciem wbijającym się w jego plecy, męczy się i zastanawia, czy jej wybaczyć. Ona wypiła odrobinę za dużo wina; kocha ją; zrzuca to na jej słabą głowę, jej strach. Prawda. Żywi do mnie uczucia, których nie jest w stanie w sobie stłamsić. Przyznał się do nich przed sobą. Pomimo jego uczuć do mnie, nie będzie się ode mnie odizolowywał. Mary jest usprawiedliwiona w swoim podenerwowaniu. Akceptuje to. Wybacza jej. Zmusza się do uśmiechu, delikatnie chichocze. Fałszywy śmiech, który nawet ona potrafiłaby rozpoznać. Nie zauważa go jednak.  
  
Pamiętam, co przeczytał mi Mycroft: Mary ma skłonność do mężczyzn niestabilnych emocjonalnie. Mężczyzn, którzy są emocjonalnie niestabilni albo nie są w stanie jej pokochać, albo którzy kochają kogoś innego. Mary jest wystarczająco zdolna do samokrytyki, by mieć tego świadomość; John to wystarczająco szczery człowiek, żeby przyznał, że jego emocje się rozgałęziają. Osiągnęli kompromis.  
  
Kpi z niego. Naśmiewa się, ponieważ zakochał się w aseksualnym socjopacie. Jego złość (ukryta za fałszywym śmiechem) jest namacalna.  
  
To wciąż moment tuż po tym, kiedy to powiedziała (mimo iż wydaje się znacznie później: mój świat przemierzył wieczność. Potrzebuję przestrzeni i czasu by się zaaklimatyzować). Mary nadal się śmieje, ma zamknięte oczy. John kipi niedostrzeżoną przez nią, zmiękczoną przez kilkusekundową niezręczność przestrzeni złością.  
  
\- Być może powinnaś – sugeruję. Być zazdrosną, mam na myśli. Wszystko, co uważa, że wie na mój temat, jest nieprawdą.  
  
Znów wybucha śmiechem. Tym razem nawet głośniejszym, jakbym powiedział najbardziej niedorzeczną rzecz na świecie. Zaczynam grać w jej grę. John usiłuje utrzymać uśmiech na twarzy, wyciska z siebie fałszywy śmiech, jednak jego oczy: martwe, zdezorientowane, zranione. Odbija się w nich niezadane pytanie. Pod powierzchnią kryje się znacznie więcej. Więcej niż mogę teraz wyodrębnić. Jak mam to wyjaśnić, siedząc w tym okropnym krześle, pochylając się nad zbyt długo przetrzymaną w piekarniku pieczenią, niedogotowanymi ziemniakami i wodnistym sosem?  
  
Nie wychodzę natychmiast; pomyśleliby wtedy, że poczułem się dotknięty. Wszyscy by się zdenerwowali. John biłby się z myślami. Odczekuję więc kolejną godzinę i czterdzieści pięć minut z nudnymi rozmowami na temat miejscowych zbrodni i telewizją w rolach głównych. Nieszkodliwe. Męczące. Banalne. Atmosfera pochłania tamtą wstępną rewelację i nieodłączne napięcie w powietrzu. Niezręczność chwili rozprasza się, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Siła przypuszczeń i kłamstw ulatuje z pokoju, a John znów jest zrelaksowany. Śmieje się. Opowiada historie związane ze sprawami. W rzadko którą Mary chce się wierzyć. Spogląda na mnie co jakiś czas, oczekując, że poprawię Johna, jednak nigdy tego nie robię.  
  
Nie spoglądam na Johna; muszę mocno się skoncentrować, żeby się w niego nie wpatrywać. Jestem przerażony i zafascynowany. Chciałbym patrzeć na niego, żeby odszukać większą ilość dowodów, delikatnych gestów, jednoznacznego wyrazu jego niewiarygodnie ekspresywnej twarzy, jakiejś dodatkowej wskazówki. Dwuznaczności. Dolewa więcej wina. Kończymy posiłek. John wychodzi do kuchni i wraca z tartą Bakewella. (Rozpoznaję ją: pochodzi z piekarni, w której mam duże uznanie.) John uśmiecha się do mnie. Odpowiadam uśmiechem. (Dowód? Niespecjalnie.)  
  
Mary zrobiła się senna. Wino nieco ją oszołomiło i wreszcie wstaję, żeby włożyć płaszcz. Spogląda na Johna z nieskrywanym uczuciem. (Miłością. Nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu.) Ma wiele wad, jednak nie mogę odmówić jej szczerego uczucia do niego. Dodatkowego dowodu za tą hipotezą dostarcza mi fakt, że Mary wyraźnie nie zauważyła, że obraziła mnie lub upokorzyła Johna. (Moje wnioski muszą, absolutnie muszą pozostać wstępne: podstawowym błędem jest stawiać teorię zanim zbierze się wszystkie dowody. A moja tendencyjność w tym przypadku jest oczywista.)  
  
Już w drzwiach, kiedy mam zamiar zejść schodkami z dala od tego małego, godnego pożałowania mieszkanka, John mnie przytula. Po przyjacielsku. Pożegnalny uścisk. Szczęk sztućców i garnków w kuchennej umywalce: Mary nie zobaczy. Uścisk. Przeprosiny.  
  
\- Dziękuję. – Głos Johna: czuję wibracje przez skórę. – Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś. – Naprawdę się cieszy. Cokolwiek dzieje się między nami, wciąż jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Jeden ważny dla drugiego. Szczęśliwi z wzajemnego istnienia. Skomplikowane.  
  
Lekko odchyla się ode mnie, wciąż trzyma dłoń na moich plecach. Wahanie. Uśmiech. Podejmuję decyzję w mgnieniu oka: nie pozwalam sobie jej przemyśleć. Pochylam się i całuję go. Przesuwam językiem po krawędzi jego górnej wargi. (Wino. Pieczeń. Sos. Migdały. Mleczny smak jego skóry.) Jest tym lekko zaszokowany, jednak także nieznacznie podpity; jego czas reakcji okazuje się wolniejszy, a samokontrola zmniejszona. Niepohamowany. Rozluźniony i ufny. (Nawet przy mnie; być może przede wszystkim przy mnie. Dlaczego by nie przy mnie?) Lekko ssie moją dolną wargę. Wczepia się w moje plecy. Przesuwa dłoń na mój kark. Jego język. W moich ustach. Dziwna tekstura przeciwko mojej. Pasja. Moje żyły płoną. Usta. Wilgoć. Szczęk sztućców w kuchni; woda leci z kranu. (Przypomnienie.) Odsuwamy się do siebie. Jego dłoń zsuwa się z mojego karku. Patrzymy się na siebie. Przyspieszony oddech (jego; po chwili zauważam, że również mój.)  
  
\- Było miło. – Mam na myśli obiad. Czy to jasne? Nie jestem gotowy na rozmowę na temat pocałunku właśnie teraz, nie w ten sposób. Miły nie byłoby określeniem, które bym wybrał. Czuję się zażenowany. Obnażony. – Dziękuję za zaproszenie. – Wciąż mam na myśli obiad. Mam nadzieję, że to jasne. (Czy było zaproszenie do pocałunku? Możliwe. Odwzajemnienie uczuć. Nasz pierwszy (ostatni? Z pewnością nie) w pełni odwzajemniony pocałunek.) Mój głos jest nieco bardziej zachrypnięty, niż tego oczekiwałem. John wygląda na nieco zbitego z tropu. Zaskoczenie. (Jakim cudem może być zaskoczony? Jeżeli, jeżeli tylko… Potrzebuję więcej czasu, żeby to przemyśleć. Żeby poskładać to w całość.) Jest podniecony. To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o sobie. Krew dudni mi w uszach. Z pewnością mam zaróżowione policzki. Rumieniec. Wszystko musi być tak oczywiste. (Zrzucić na wino.) – Zobaczymy się jutro. – Nie mogę tu tak stać. Nie wiem, co zrobić.  
  
Odwracam się, zaczynam schodzić na dół.  
  
\- Jutro – mówi John. Potwierdzenie. Ton jego głosu ma znaczenie. Nie słyszę zamykania drzwi. Obserwuje mnie. Mam ochotę odwrócić się, rzucić mu znaczące spojrzenie. Potwierdzić, że wiem o nim coś więcej. Że kiedyś (chyba) źle go zrozumiałem, że on (z pewnością) źle zrozumiał mnie. Powiedzieć coś niedorzecznego, emocjonalnego, czego pewnie bym żałował. Jednak powstrzymuję się i nie odwracam.  
  
Na zewnątrz pada deszcz. Ledwie to dostrzegam. Moje żyły płoną. Skóra mi płonie. John.


	12. Przypadek Mary Morstan

Nietrudno pomylić mnie ze studentem. Włosy w artystycznym nieładzie (odrobina żelu), przygarbiona sylwetka, torba na książki. Nieformalny ubiór: stare dżinsy i cienka koszulka (Johna), niby-niemodny kardigan w stylu retro (second hand). Trampki. Okulary: rogowe oprawki, zerowe szkła. (Dawno nie korzystałem z kamuflażu.) Wyglądam na nieśmiałego, niepewnego siebie. Stopę lekko zwracam do wewnątrz. Stoję przed głównym wejściem do biblioteki LSE, wbijam wzrok w ekran telefonu i przeglądam wiadomości (dokładnie tak, jak siedmiu innych studentów w pobliżu) z papierowym kubkiem kawy w lewej dłoni. Mary przechodzi obok obojętnie, nie rozpoznaje mnie. Idealnie.

Również ma (swego rodzaju) kamuflaż.

Perfumy (drogie, nowe: niezwykłe). Niebieskie, ciasno przylegające do jej stóp botki (kupione w sklepie na ulicy mieszkania w Clapton). Sukienka z głęboko wyciętym dekoltem. Szminka. Włosy nie są jak zwykle zebrane w koński ogon albo spięte po bokach, zostawiła je rozpuszczone. Wymodelowane, podkręcone. (Odcień między blondem a mysim brązem. Rozpoczęła życie jako blondynka i wciąż myśli o sobie w ten sposób. Blondynką była w liceum; zawsze krótko obcięta, jasnowłosa dziewczyna na żenujących, szkolnych fotografiach. Kiedy dorosła, spędziła trochę czasu w Indiach. W swoich blond włosach wyróżniałaby się z tłumu. Wydawałaby się bardziej atrakcyjna, niezwykła, urzekająca. Kolor włosów sprawiałby, że jej inność byłaby oczywista. Zagwarantowałby jej niespotykaną ilość zalotników. Kochałaby to i nienawidziła. Nie farbuje włosów, pozwala im naturalnie ściemnieć z wiekiem. Interesujący sposób na pogodzenie ze sobą naturalnych oznak kobiecości i własnego seksapilu. Akceptacja (być może radosne oczekiwanie?) faktu, że zmienia się pod wpływem czasu. (Że może się zmienić.) Ubrała się, jakby dzisiejszy dzień był naprawdę ważny. Wybrała niemal dokładnie takie ubrania, jakich nigdy by nie założyła.

Ma się z kimś spotkać. Klub Książki: oczywista wymówka. Dzisiaj zobaczy się z nim (kimkolwiek on jest) i być może nawet, o ile będę miał tyle szczęścia, w czasie lunchu. Sieć bezdomnych otrzymała polecenia, pięćdziesięciofuntowy banknot i zdjęcie Mary. Gdzie/kiedy/z kim? Odpowiedzi mile widziane. Mary uważa, że noce z Johnem zajmą mnie na tyle, że nie będę w stanie jej śledzić, a ona będzie bezpieczna nie tylko przed jego podejrzeniami, ale także przed moimi. Myli się.

Włamanie się do jej grafiku nie było trudne. (Ona i John mają najdziwniejszą możliwą cechę wspólną: korzystają z podobnego schematu układania haseł. Wybierają przedmioty o emocjonalnym znaczeniu, imiona zwierząt z dzieciństwa oraz, co dziwaczne, pseudonimy, z których korzystali podczas sprzeczek w Internecie w czasach uniwersyteckich. Oboje, zarówno John jak i Mary, cenią sobie posiadanie drugiej tożsamości, sekretne ja.) Wybiła godzina lunchu i tajemniczego Spotkania. (Nie dopisano żadnego imienia, widuje się więc tylko z jednym na raz.) Najbardziej interesujący dla mnie punkt jej dnia.

Grafik pracowników biblioteki jest przypięty na tablicy za głównym biurkiem. Udało mi się rzucić na niego okiem. Według Johna, Mary miała w zeszłym tygodniu dwie nocne zmiany (niezwykłe): we wtorek (kiedy John przyjechał z Clapton prosto na miejsce zbrodni i zasnął o drugiej nad ranem z twarzą w sofie) oraz w czwartek (przyniósł film na DVD i spędziliśmy cały wieczór razem; jego prawa nogą splątana z moją, jego ręka na moim kolanie). Grafik potwierdza, że na czwartek owszem, Mary ma wpisaną nocną zmianę (MM zamiast pełnego imienia i nazwiska; ochrona danych osobowych przed takimi jak ja), jednak wtorek: inne inicjały. We wtorkową noc Mary nie było w bibliotece. W przyszły również jej tam nie będzie. Kłamstwo.

Uderzenia niebieskich botków Mary o chodnik. Podążam za nią, wciąż wpatrując się w ekran telefonu. Loki podskakują przy każdym jej kroku. Nikt nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Nikt nie uważa, żebym zachowywał się dziwnie. (Nawet, kiedy przyspieszam, gdy Mary znika za rogiem i przechodzi na drugą stronę ulicy.) Rzut oka na zegarek (jakbym obawiał się, że mogę się gdzieś spóźnić). Wpycham telefon do kieszeni. Wibracje. Wyciągam go z powrotem. John.  


_Gdzie się dzisiaj spotykamy? Na Baker Street? U Angelo’a? A może jest jakieś miejsce zbrodni, które wymaga twojej uwagi?_

Ukłucie ciepła. John. Jest zbyt wcześnie na tego typu plany. Zwykle zadaje mi te pytania, kiedy zbliża się czwarta i jego zmiana dobiega końca. Napisał w przerwie pomiędzy pacjentami. Zwykle robi sobie wtedy herbaty i sięga po biszkopty. Tym razem nie robi żadnej z tych rzeczy, tylko myśli o mnie.

_Naszej uwagi. Jak na razie nie ma żadnej sprawy. Specjalne życzenia? SH_

Mary wchodzi w boczną uliczkę. Robię unik przed mężczyzną ze sklepikiem na kółkach i staram się nie stracić jej z oczu. Przyspieszam, zanim zdąży mi się wyślizgnąć.

_Chyba Baker Street. Chcę zobaczyć X-Factora. Przenieść telewizor na miejsce?_

Obserwuję jak jej sukienka i niebieskie buty znikają w restauracji. Po drugiej stronie ulicy dostrzegam księgarnię z dużym oknem. Punkt obserwacyjny.

_Telewizor może zostać tam, gdzie jest. SH_

Siedzi raczej wzdłuż okna niż pod oknem. Szkoda, jednak nie jest najgorzej; usiadła przodem do mnie. Na niego czeka wolne krzesło. Mary zostawiła mu widok na główne wejście i nadchodzących kelnerów. Sama zajęła miejsce pasywne, miejsce odbiorcy. To do niej niemal zupełnie niepodobne. Pije wodę. Wyraz jej twarzy: przyjemność, oczekiwanie. Zastrzyk adrenaliny, wynikający z postawienia życia w ryzyko, stąpania na krawędzi urwiska. Mają z Johnem dużo wspólnego. Nie dopasowali się aż tak tragicznie.

_Może przyniosę coś do jedzenia?_

Pojawia się samochód, parkuje niemal ulicę dalej. Mężczyzna w garniturze. Z wyglądu mogłoby chodzić o niego. Żonaty. Lekko siwiejący. Przystojny, jednak nie wybitnie. Wiedzie życie pełne sukcesów (kosztowne buty, kosztowny garnitur i kosztowna spinka przy krawacie). Przechodzi przez ulicę i wchodzi do restauracji. Mary wstaje, witają się. Całuje go w policzek. Podaje mu rękę i nie zabiera dłoni. On zajmuje miejsce naprzeciwko niej. Trzepot serwetek, ustawianie stóp w wygodnej pozycji. Splecione dłonie na stoliku. Bawi się jej palcami. Mary wybucha śmiechem. Flirt. Randka.

_Wedle twojego uznania. SH_

Wychodzę z księgarni i idę w stronę samochodu mężczyzny. (Czerwony Bentley, niemożliwy do pomylenia nawet z daleka.) Zatrzymuję się przy aucie, wyciągam telefon. Udaję, że wysyłam gorączkową wiadomość. Przesuwam się kawałek, żeby uchwycić numery tablicy rejestracyjnej. Wzdycham teatralnie, potrząsam głową, przesuwam okulary na czubek nosa. Znów wciskam dłonie do kieszeni. Odgrywam teatrzyk dalej; wzburzony student wysyłający wiadomości na środku ulicy nie stanowi szczególnego zjawiska. Wracam pod księgarnię, opieram się o jej ceglaną ścianę. Wyciągam telefon. Robię zdjęcie Mary, która spogląda z uczuciem na łysiejącego mężczyznę. (Ma więcej testosteronu niż John. Lepszy w łóżku? Z pewnością bardziej ambitny.)  
  
Wysyłam wiadomość do Lestrade’a i proszę go o sprawdzenie rejestracji. Wysyłam mu zdjęcie na e-mail. Lestrade prędzej weźmie tego typu żądanie na poważnie, jeżeli będzie miał pod ręką fotografię. Tak jakby zrobienie i wysłanie jej, sugerowało, że prośba jest poważniejsza, niż kiedy podaję mu same numery.

_O co chodzi?_

_Ważne. Potrzebne nazwisko/adres. SH_

Rzut oka na Mary; trzyma dłoń na jego policzku, uśmiecha się do niego. Ma obcy wyraz twarzy. Czysta pasywność. Dziwne. Lestrade nie odpowiedział natychmiast. To dobry znak, sprawdza numery.  
  
Telefon znów wibruje. Lestrade? Okropnie szybko. Nie. Mycroft. Powstrzymuję się, żeby nie postąpić dziecinnie i od razu nie schować telefon do kieszeni. Wychodzę na główną ulicę i z rozdrażnieniem spoglądam w obiektyw kamery CCTV; z powrotem zerkam w boczną uliczkę.

_Czy to naprawdę najlepsza opcja spożytkowania twojego czasu?_

To niesamowite, że wszystkie wiadomości od Mycrofta wydają się ociekać jego szyderczym tonem.

_Czy to najlepsza opcja na spożytkowanie twojego? SH_

Trzy ulice dalej wślizguję się do sklepu i w opustoszałej przymierzalni zmieniam ubrania. Wracam do porządnych spodni i butów, a niemal przetartą od noszenia koszulkę Johna zostawiam pod wyprasowaną koszulą. (Jest w tym coś pociągającego; pachnie nim.) Porzucam (odrażające) trampki. Dżinsy i okulary wkładam do torby. Zarzucam ją na ramię. Kardigan zostawiam na wieszaku w przymierzalni. Wibracje telefonu. Lestrade.

_James Carstairs, Plac Myddelton 4, Clerkenwell. Co zrobił?_

(Relatywnie) ekskluzywna dzielnica. Pasuje do marki jego samochodu i ceny butów. Łapię taksówkę. Nie mam czasu, żeby odpowiedzieć Lestrade’owi (prawdopodobnie i tak już zdążył zająć się czymś innym). Muszę dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Taksówka jedzie slalomem; muszę się skupić. Adres i nazwisko; przeszukuję bazy danych, do których hasła posiadam (och Mycroft, ty i twoja mała, biedna ochrona) i sprawdzam, czy James pracuje w handlu ekskluzywnych nieruchomości. Czy w jakikolwiek znaczący sposób jest powiązany z Londyńską Szkołą Ekonomii? Nie, nawet nie ukończył szkoły średniej. Brak jasnych powiązań, mniej oczywistych również. Jego lunch z Mary: (możliwe, ale) mało prawdopodobne spotkanie biznesowe. Nigdy nie pokazałby się w Clapton w pobliżu śmierdzącego tłuszczem od kurczaków z rożna mieszkanka Mary. Nawet by mu się to nie przyśniło. Czegóż (poza oczywistościami) mógłby chcieć zamożny agent nieruchomości od bibliotekarki z nocnych zmian? Mary ani nie ma oszczędności, by wejść w posiadanie, ani nie posiada posiadłości. Znajomość tych dwojga (Jamesa i Mary, Mary i Jamesa) nie przemawia za niczym innym, jak za kontaktami osobistymi. (Bawił się jej palcami.)  
  
Po raz czwarty (a właściwie piąty) Mary nie udało się pozostać wierną mężowi. Byłoby szaleństwem spodziewać się po niej czegoś innego.  
  
Numer czwarty na Placu Myddelton to imponująca siedziba w centrum miasta. Okna na pierwszym piętrze sugerują co najmniej dwójkę dzieci (córki, jeszcze w wieku dziecięcym, nie nastoletnim). Tapeta: żona. Wewnątrz dostrzegam ruch. Pomoc domowa? Nie, to kosztowna sukienka. Żona jest w domu, wkłada kwiaty do wazy. Porusza ręką w rytm muzyki. Zupełnie nieświadoma. Wibracje telefonu. Sprawdzam. Mycroft. (Dlaczego nie zostawi mnie w spokoju?)

_Twoje plany są niezwykle niemądre._

Zdrada to forma braku lojalności, która boli głównie przez wiedzę. Nieświadomość: dni mijają jak zwykle. Przystrojony kwiatami dom. Włączona muzyka. Dzieci zdobywające wiedzę na wsi i wracające na święta do domu. Jeżeli wiedza mogłaby zostać usunięta (wykasowana z ich dysku twardego, zresetowana, dowody zniszczone; gdyby zadbać o brak świadków, którzy mogliby przemówić lub powstać z martwych), nie byłoby ofiar. Jednak życie nigdy nie działa w ten sposób.  
  
Podejrzewam, że to się czasami udaje. Coś mogłoby się wydarzyć inaczej: są w końcu otwarte małżeństwa, poliamoria/wielomęstwo. Jednak to wszystko jedynie uelastycznia, zmienia definicje. Nawet w takich związkach jest miejsce na zdradę. Czy to taki przypadek? Żona z tulipanami; wielki, ekskluzywny dom i czerwony Bentley. Dwoje dzieci. Tapeta Osborne and Little. Meble od Christophera Guya. Mało prawdopodobne. Ona wewnątrz tego domu buduje coś bardzo konkretnego, a on (James) niszczy to z premedytacją. Kolejny łajdak, który ma słabość do ryzyka. (W końcu jest agentem nieruchomości.) Jego żona zabrałaby mu wszystko. Zrujnowałaby go.  
  
Wibracje. Wiadomość. Znów Mycroft? Nie, John. To miłe, ale dlaczego właśnie teraz? Przecież jest wczesne popołudnie, ma pacjentów. Zwykle bywa o tej porze zajęty i chce, żebym zostawił go w spokoju. A więc myśli o mnie. Jeden pocałunek, jeden prawdziwy pocałunek i bezustannie o mnie myśli. (Tak, jak ja bezustannie myślę o nim.)

_Dzisiaj rano przyszedł pacjent, który był przekonany, że ma trąd._

Historie na temat pacjentów Johna: zwyczajowy sposób na zabicie czasu pomiędzy sprawami, kubkami herbaty i kiepskimi programami w telewizji. Jest zniecierpliwiony, zaniepokojony. Chce czymś zapełnić pustkę (czymkolwiek). Pocałowałem go, a on odwzajemnił ten gest. Jednoznaczna sytuacja. Chce dzisiaj zostać na Baker Street, a to sugeruje coś osobistego. Czy planuje wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce? (Ukłucie niepokoju/oczekiwania. Trudno oddzielić od siebie te dwa uczucia.) Czy powie mi, w końcu, że musi wybrać albo mnie (niebezpieczeństwo, klęskę), albo Mary (klęskę, niebezpieczeństwo) i że wybrał ją?

_I miał? SH_

Do dzisiejszego wieczoru dostanę ostateczne dowody przemawiające za tym, że prawdopodobieństwo niebezpieczeństwa/klęski związku z nią jest co najmniej tak wysokie, jak ze mną.

_Właściwie to wydawał się zawiedziony faktem, że nie._

Wygląda na to, że John nie jest ofiarą. O niczym nie ma pojęcia. Mary chroni go i będzie go chronić tak długo, dopóki widok jego (ekspresywnej, prostej w zrozumieniu) twarzy będzie przynosił jej więcej przyjemności niż wstydu i poczucia winy. Nieświadomość gwarantuje mu spokój (zakładając, oczywiście, że Mary nie sprawi sobie po drodze choroby wenerycznej. To jednak mało prawdopodobne, ma duże doświadczenie w tych sprawach), brak cierpienia. Jeżeli wszystko mu wyjawię, pojawi się ból i to ja będę jego doręczycielem.  
  
Czasami ból jest dobry.

_Wcale mu się nie dziwię. Trąd to ciekawa przypadłość. SH_

Nie ma dla mnie miejsca w tej ekskluzywnej dzielnicy z nieświadomą panią Carstairs. Mycroft myśli, że zamierzam się z nią spotkać, ostrzec ją, pokazać jej dowody, jednak nigdy nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Chciałem się tylko dowiedzieć, kim jest James Carstairs. Przeciwieństwem Johna. Wszystkim, czym John nie jest. Przekalkulowanym niebezpieczeństwem, podczas gdy John stanowi gwarancję stabilności. (Ta cecha to pierwsza i jedyna jego zaleta w oczach Mary.)  
  
Dziewczyna z sieci bezdomnych zatrzymuje mnie tuż przed 221b. Jestem spóźniony. John jest już na miejscu, (tajskie) jedzenie stygnie na stole. Napisałem mu, żeby zjadł beze mnie, jednak uparł się, żeby zaczekać. (Czy to randka?) Dziewczyna (z tego co wiem, ma na imię Jane) wpycha mi w dłoń karteczkę. Zdjęcie Mary. Jej zmiana skończyła się dwie i pół godziny temu. Odkąd wyszła z pracy, ktoś musiał ją śledzić. Notatka ołówkiem: Myddelton 4. Czerwony Bentley. Właśnie tam się teraz znajduje, tam mogę ją znaleźć. To miejsce, w które mógłbym zabrać Johna i zdemaskować Mary. Zakończyć to.  
  
Mógłbym także ujawnić inną zdradę (Johna ze mną). Dwoje może grać w tę grę. Dwoje _gra_ w tę grę. John balansuje na krawędzi, po której obu stronach czyha niebezpieczeństwo. On jeszcze nie przygotowuje się do decydującego skoku, a Mary już spadła w dół.  
  
Wchodzę po schodach pełen niepewności, jednak na widok (pełnej otwartości, znajomej) twarzy Johna uspokajam się. Leżąc w moim łóżku, oglądamy głupie programy telewizyjne. (Jedzenie w ogóle nie jest zimne.) Kiedy wybucha śmiechem, całe moje ciało wibruje echem jego głosu. Wspiera się na poduszkach; trzyma głowę na moim ramieniu, palce na moim karku. Nie wspomina o pocałunku, więc ja również nie poruszam tego tematu. Nie doprowadza do konfrontacji, nie stawia żądań. Wyciera palcem orzechowy sos z mojej twarzy, oblizuje palce. Wpatruję się w jego dłonie. Zasypia z głową na mojej piersi. Nie zamykam oczu przed wschodem słońca.


	13. James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.  
> Tutaj też brak korekty.  
> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: kottkvarn  
> Rozdział (dramatyczna muzyka): James

            Otwieram oczy. Tupot stóp na schodach: nie pani Hudson. Mężczyzna. (Niebezpieczeństwo? Wróg?) Chwilowa dezorientacja umysłu jak przy nagle przerwanej rozmowie, w połowie dedukcji; przyłapany we śnie, nieprzytomny mózg. Dziwny sen. (Ogień? Śnieg zagarnął całą okolicę. Coś o pistolecie, tynku i cegle?) Już minął. Uderzenia butów na schodach: krok za krokiem, ostrożność w ciemności. Ktoś stara się być cicho. Mężczyzna, buty na gumowej podeszwie. Utyka.

            John. (Wydedukowałem w mniej niż trzy sekundy. Znam dynamikę jego kroków, ich jakby skomplikowany przez wariacje psychosomatycznych dolegliwości rytm. Nawet pomimo utrudnień potrafię rozpoznać Johna wyłącznie po sposobie chodu; kiedy jestem nagle wyrwany ze snu, kiedy wchodzi po schodach, na każdym etapie jego utykania.)

            Jest trochę po drugiej nad ranem. Zbliża się trzecia. (Dlaczego utyka? Minęły zaledwie trzy dni od ostatniego kontaktu Johna z niebezpieczeństwem (sprawa, pogoń za podejrzanym, nóż). Trzy dni nie są naturalną przyczyną jego utykania.) Nów. Do pokoju przesiąka jedynie surowa żółć lamp sodowych. Siadam, stawiając stopy na zimnych klepkach podłogi. Wstaję. Nie mam czasu na włożenie szlafroka. (Czy John cierpi?) Zastrzyk adrenaliny.

            Drzwi otwierają się w chwili, kiedy kładę dłoń na gałce. Czuję w płucach zimno, jakbym wstrzymywał oddech. (Wstrzymywałem?) John. Przygarbione ramiona. Wyraźnie utyka, jednak nie tak dotkliwe jak czasami się zdarza. Nie ma laski. Jedynie pogorszył sprawę, zataczając się w ten sposób przez miasto. Jest zaskoczony, kiedy zauważa mnie w drzwiach; w tym świetle ledwie może mnie dostrzec. Ma wystraszone spojrzenie, szybko mruga (oznaka oczekiwania, silnych emocji, wyczerpania). W sodowej poświacie jego twarz wydaje się niezdrowo biała.

            Nie cierpi na skutek obrażeń fizycznych: nie trzyma się za złamany nos i nie ma innego urazu w obrębie twarzy, nie tamuje krwi od postrzału, rany ciętej bądź kłutej nożem, nie chwyta się rękami za złamane żebro, nie wypluwa zębów ani krwi; nie nosi żadnych śladów przemocy fizycznej. Nie jest ranny. Trzepot powiek, lekko wilgotna twarz wokół oczu; cierpi w inny sposób. Skomplikowane. Mary. (Czy odkrył jej sekret?) Moje serce bije zdecydowanie za szybko.

\- Obudziłem cię. – To nie jest pytanie, oczywiście. John mieszkał ze mną wystarczająco długo, żeby rozpoznać moją ledwie zbudzoną ze snu, napuchłą twarz. Spodenki od pidżamy. Koszulkę (jego). Brak szlafroka. Nagie stopy. – Przepraszam, nie zamierzałem… Ja…

            Chce wejść do środka (oczywistość). Otwieram drzwi i wpuszczam go do pokoju. Wchodzi, utykając.

            Kuleje. Interesujące. Czy odkrycie niewierności Mary spowodowało (szybki) nawrót? Rozchwianie emocjonalne, rany psychiczne; to wszystko również uwalnia (lub: może uwolnić) zastrzyk adrenaliny. Jednak nie w tym przypadku; zagrożenia psychiczne nie wykrzesują z Johna tyle energii i poczucia stabilności, co zagrożenia fizyczne. Emocje i ich efekt: to nie jest temat, w którym czuję się na tyle pewnie, żeby go opracować. Popiół papierosowy: owszem. Przeżycia wewnętrzne, ich fala uderzeniowa rozchodząca się po ludzkim ciele i motywacje człowieka w różnych stanach psychicznych: nie. Zbyt wiele możliwości. Zbyt zróżnicowane. Za dużo zmiennych. Nieprzewidywalne. Osobiste. (Jednak to ciekawe wyzwanie. Stuprocentowa pewność bywa nudna.)

\- Wszystko w porządku? – mój głos jest szorstki od snu. Słyszę w nim zaniepokojenie; brak systemów obronnych (jestem na wpół przytomny). Dostrzec u siebie uczucia w ten sposób to jak wychwycenie echa; sala luster wzmacniająca pogłos, podkreślająca dźwięk, odbijająca kształty. Ból na twarzy Johna jest oczywisty. Czuję się bezradny. Nie lubię patrzeć, jak cierpi. To jakby coś ciężkiego, gorącego usiadło mi na piersi i uniemożliwiało wzięcie kolejnego oddechu.

            Spogląda na mnie. Ma wilgotne, przekrwione oczy. Zaszczuty. Kładę palce na jego ramionach, dłonie na jego piersi. Uśmiecha się.

\- Tak, wszystko w porządku. – Nakrywa moje dłonie swoimi. – Nigdy nie widziałem cię tak… Zmartwionego. – Uśmiech dziwnie kontrastuje z cierpieniem w jego oczach. – Wypróbowujesz tak zwane przejmowanie się (1)?

\- Jest prawie trzecia nad ranem – bronię się natychmiast. Zalewa mnie fala gorącego zażenowania. – Myślałem, że jesteś ranny. – Spoglądam na jego nogę. – Znów… - Prawie mówię na głos _znów utykasz_ , jednak szybko się powstrzymuję. To ten rodzaj werbalizacji, tańca ze słowami, kiedy nie chcesz wywołać niepotrzebnego cierpienia. Dziwny zabieg, jednak dziwnie niezbędny. John.

            Zerka w dół. Wie, co zamierzałem powiedzieć. Jego ręka opada wzdłuż ciała; zabieram więc własne i krzyżuję je na piersiach. Chłodno mi. Drżę lekko. Obudziły mnie dziwne dźwięki, potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo; ciało w stanie czuwania. John pociera palcami oczy. Sięgam za niego i delikatnie zamykam za nim drzwi. Zatrzymać go w środku. Zatrzymać go.

\- Wcale nie jest w porządku. – To znów nie było pytanie.

            Wzdycha. Pauza. Być może nie odpowie. Starannie zakrywa dłońmi oczy, a więc tę część ciała, w której jego cierpienie jest najbardziej widoczne. Nie chce mi powiedzieć (dlaczego?). Jego usta: cienka linia, jakby starał się powstrzymać. Coś chce się z niego wydostać, jednak on usilnie zatrzymuje to wewnątrz.

\- Kłótnia.

            Ach. To nie (znów takie) odkrywcze (nawet, jeśli powinno być). Coś ponad same fakty i dowody. Konfrontacja. Czy dowiedział się o Jamesie Carstairsie, żonatym mężczyźnie z dwiema córkami w wieku szkolnym i wymuskanym domem w eleganckiej dzielnicy miasta? A może przyłapał (raz, dwa razy?) Mary w innym miejscu, niż powinna się znajdować: wpadła z jakimś drobniejszym kłamstwem? Jej skłonność do łgarstwa to cecha patologiczna; kłamie niezależnie od tego, czy sytuacja tego wymaga, czy nie. Klub Książki, nocne zmiany i wolontariat – wszystkie te drobne możliwości, którymi posługiwała się, żeby pogrywać sobie z Johnem. Tak naprawdę to mogło być cokolwiek, jakaś drobna zdrada. (Mogło pójść o pieniądze: tamte niebieskie botki nie były tanie. Perfumy: prezent, jednak w jaki sposób mogłaby to otwarcie przyznać przed Johnem?) Takie drobne spięcia w życiu małżeńskim rozbudzają utykanie równie dobrze, co separacja ze mną. Mogę sobie wyobrazić, o co John pokłócił się z Mary. Lepiej nie pytać (skoro sam nie chce powiedzieć). Sekrety małżeńskie, które partnerzy zatrzymują dla siebie (lub myślą, że zatrzymują).

            To wszystko boli go, ponieważ ją kocha.

\- Miałbyś coś przeciw? – pyta, skinając na kanapę.

            Chce zostać na noc. Zwinąć się na kanapie (nie w łóżku, nie ze mną, jego włosy na moim policzku, ciepły oddech na mojej (jego) koszulce, uspokajający, jednoznaczny i prawdziwy.) Ukłucie bólu; to jak odrzucenie. Potrząśnięciem głowy rozpraszam jego wątpliwości.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. – Nigdy bym mu tego nie odmówił. Johnowi? W życiu. Nie płaci już połowy czynszu, jednak wciąż postrzegam go jako współlokatora. – Zostań.

            Waha się przez chwilę. Ja również. Balansujemy na krawędzi. Jest późno. Drżę, wyrwany ze snu. Jego oczy: opuchnięte, zaczerwienione, pełne smutku. Złości. Poczucia krzywdy. Chwytam go za rękę. Prowadzę poprzez ciemność. Odkrywam prześcieradła na łóżku (lewa strona; lewa strona należy do Johna) i zmuszam go, żeby usiadł. Siada. Ściąga buty, kurtkę, sweter; rzuca wszystko na podłogę. Jest tak zmęczony, że trzęsą mu się ręce (mnie również). Wstaje: jego dłonie wahają się przy zapięciu paska. Spogląda na mnie. Na twarzy ma wypisane pytanie, którego do końca nie rozumiem. (Robiliśmy to już wcześniej. Wiele razy. Skąd pytanie właśnie teraz?)

            Nagle zdaję sobie sprawę, że stoję przed nim i patrzę na (wpatruję się w) niego. Ujawniam coś. Co? Pożądanie? Uczucie? Zaniepokojenie? (Miłość? Czy to byłoby zaskakujące? Sądzę, że tak. Pokazuję mu dłoń, którą nie wiedziałem, że trzymam w ukryciu.) Kładę się na swojej stronie łóżka, opatulam. Zimne stopy. John ściąga dżinsy i okrywa się prześcieradłem. Leży na plecach: jest spięty. (Dlaczego? Złożyłem intymną propozycję? Z pewnością nie inną niż każdej poprzedniej nocy, kiedy zawijaliśmy się w siebie. Kiedy spał na mojej piersi. Niewinny gest. (Zwykle.) Czyżby?) Przewraca się przodem do mnie, kładzie mi (lewą) dłoń na ramieniu, przesuwa ją na mój kark (ma zimne palce). Pochyla się bliżej i całuje mnie.

            Jego usta, język. Jego policzek pod moją dłonią (szczecina); gładkość jego karku. Gorąco. Jego ciało: tak blisko. Ciasno przyciśnięte do mojego. Stałe. Prawdziwe. Boleśnie go pragnę; niemal obezwładniająco. Zimne ręce, ciepło jego skóry, jego brzucha, jego bioder, pleców. Moja błądząca (prawa) dłoń. Jego (lewe) kolano na moim biodrze. Jego (lewa) dłoń wplątana w moje włosy. John.

            Nagle odsuwa się ode mnie, przetacza na swoją połowę łóżka (dlaczego?). Wydycha głęboko:

\- Przepraszam.

            Dlaczego przeprasza? (Że przestał, czy że zaczął?) Mam ochotę zapytać. W zamian mówię jednak:

\- W porządku.

            Kładę dłoń na jego (rozgrzanym) brzuchu. Wczuwam w rytm jego oddechu. Nagle brakuje mi powietrza (w pokoju jest go za mało).

\- Ja po prostu… - Robi wdech, wydech. – Jestem zdezorientowany. Przygnębiony. Wyczerpany. – Nakrywa moją dłoń własną. Drży.

\- Śpij więc.

            Kiedy się budzę, już go nie ma. Jak mógł wyjść, nie budząc mnie? (Moje ciało tak bardzo do niego przywykło.)

#

_Potrzebna mi twoja pomoc. Przyjdź, jeżeli możesz. Jeżeli nie możesz, też przyjedź. SH_

            John pojawia się razem z Mary. Już nie utyka. Wystarczyło kilka dni i kłótnia rozeszła się po kościach. Szczęście rodzinne (takie jak zwykle) wróciło na swoje miejsce.

            Zagracony salon; plastikowe skrzynki w wielu rozmiarach, każda z nich wypełniona ogrodowymi narzędziami z trzech różnych komórek (wszystkie z tej samej ulicy w Loughton). Pracuję nad niezwykle trudną i niemal wystygłą już sprawą, a jedyne co mam w zanadrzu to garstka fotografii i połamana czaszka. Jednak morderstwo to morderstwo: każde, nawet dziesięcioletnie, prędzej czy później kończy się aresztowaniem.

            Potrzebuję czegoś, co rozproszy moją uwagę.

            Sobota rano; szczęśliwa para była na zakupach. John niesie torby, które wyraźnie należą do Mary. Sprawia wrażenie rozradowanej, nałożyła na usta czerwoną szminkę. (Jasna czerwona szminka w sobotę rano? Jakże celowe. Jakże żarliwe. Mówi samo za siebie: że co? Ostrzeżenie? Zaproszenie? Czerwień: komplikacje.) Tymczasowe pojednanie. Jej twarz jest (jak zwykle) przyjazna, przyjemna, zaręczona i niezachwianie pusta w głębi oczu. Jak chińska porcelanowa lalka na półce: uformowany jeden stały wyraz twarzy. John wydaje się wściekle zdeterminowany; nie nieszczęśliwy, jednak pełen wewnętrznego napięcia. Jego ramiona: zrelaksowane. Nie zamierza więcej poruszać temat kłótni; wierzy Mary. Upiorna cisza po burzy. Jego oczy: problemy ze snem. Torby porzuca (ubrania? Prawdopodobnie buty) przy drzwiach.

\- Co tym razem? – pyta, zerkając na skrzynki.

\- Szukamy narzędzia zbrodni, które zadało tę ranę. – Pokazuję mu fotografię, na której widnieją wypisane ołówkiem wymiary. – Wydedukowałem już, że z całą pewnością chodzi o narzędzie ogrodowe. W tej chwili znajduje się w jednej z tych skrzynek.

\- Rozumiem. – John pociera czoło. – Dobrze, że wcześnie zacząłeś.

\- Mój Boże – Mary zastygła w wejściu do kuchni. – To miejsce stanowi zagrożenie dla zdrowia.

\- Nie zaglądaj do lodówki – mówi wyraźnie rozbawiony John. – Możesz się przerazić.

\- Jeżeli masz słabe nerwy, unikaj też mikrofalówki. – Ostrzeżenie jej wydaje się uczciwe. Krzyki mogłoby okazać się nieprzyjemne, a z pewnością nie spodobałyby się pani Hudson.

\- Czy to są… - początek pytania. Na co może patrzeć? Na pingwiny (zalane formaldehydem; nie aż tak ciekawe)? Na pokrojony asfalt? Och, no tak. Oczywiście. Paznokcie.

\- Tak. – Lepiej zdusić to w zarodku. – Tak, owszem, to ludzkie paznokcie. Nie martw się, zostały obcięte pośmiertnie.

            John zaczyna dusić się od powstrzymywanego śmiechu. Otwiera jedną ze skrzynek.

\- Jaki mamy plan działania? – pyta mnie.

\- Och James, czy naprawdę pożywiasz się czymś, co samo wychodzi z lodówki? – Mary; jej obcasy (nie niebieskie) dziobią kafelki, kiedy okrąża stół kuchenny. _James_. Nie zauważyła. Wpadka amatora. Imiona są opatrzone w głowie tymi samymi kategoriami: ci, których kocham, dzieci, zwierzęta, znajomi, przyjaciele, _kochankowie, których okłamuję_. Wciąż niczego nie zauważyła. – Pewnie musisz przyjmować regularne dawki penicyliny. 

            John: w ciągu kilku sekund z jego twarzy znika całe rozbawienie, zadowolenie, pełen zmęczenia spokój i w zamian pojawia się agonia. Całe jego ciało staje się spięte. Zaciśnięte w pięści ręce, wargi zmiażdżone w cienką, białą linię. Kolor odpływa mu z twarzy. Napięcie można wyczuć nawet w jego kolanach. To było jak fizyczny cios, którego John się nie spodziewał. Mary go nie widzi, sterta skrzynek stoi pomiędzy nimi. Przechadza się po kuchni jakby oglądała wystawy w sklepie, a on powoli umiera.

            Wie.

            Oczywiście, że wie. (Jak mogłem sądzić inaczej?)

            Wie o zdradach, o przyczynach wszystkich jej rozwodów, a być może nawet o terapeutce. Wiedział przez cały ten czas. Wiedział, kiedy się z nią żenił; czy to jeden z kilku powodów, dla których ją poślubił? Pokochał jej niedoskonałości. Sam dogłębnie je rozumie; para złamana wydarzeniami z przeszłości. Wie: jej problemy z poczuciem własnej wartości, destrukcyjny wpływ ojca, ciągłe poczucie winy i wstydu. Wie nawet o Jamesie Carstarsie. Ze szczegółami; zna jego imię. Nie z moich ust, z Mycrofta z pewnością też nie. Sama z siebie Mary jest ostrożna: czy kiedyś postanowiła mu wszystko wyznać? Oczywiście, że tak. Poczucie winy. Chce być lepsza. Pragnie rozgrzeszenia. Postanowiła być szczera; równie szczera, jak szczerą jest twarz Johna. Szczerość za szczerość (o mnie, o jego uczuciach do mnie). Jak Kuba Bogu, tak Bóg Kubie.

            Czyżby? Czy James Carstairsjest formą zemsty?

            Czy usiłuje ukarać Johna za spędzanie czasu ze mną? Za pocałunek? (Wie o nim?) Za (niewinne) noce w moim łóżku? Za bycie pełnym szczerości, jednak od samego początku należącym w połowie do niej, w połowie (w większości?) do mnie? Czy Mary mogłaby okazać się aż tak złośliwa? Ciężko powiedzieć. Może nie celowo, może niechcący. Podświadomie. Użycie jego imienia: wyraźny przypadek (jednak nie niespodziewany, a przypuszczalnie nawet oczekiwany). Blizny Mary rozciągają się na otoczenie i ranią Johna. Chciałaby mieć ten proces pod taką kontrolą, z jaką John potrafi kontrolować siebie. Nie wychodzi jej to.

            Twarz Johna: to nawet nie pierwszy raz.  

            Oczywiście, że nie. Są małżeństwem nieco ponad rok. Mary już wcześniej przyznała się do zdrady. John ma to wypisane na twarzy. Za pierwszym razem było ciężko. Za drugim (trzecim?) jeszcze gorzej. Jego oddech: kontrolowany wdech, wydech. Drży. Wszystko, na co w tej chwili może się zdobyć, to trwanie w miejscu. Agonia. Dlaczego właśnie tym tak mocno się przejął? Nazwaniem go jego (Jamesa) imieniem. John: wymazany, zamalowany, przyklepany. (Mary, coś ty zrobiła?)

            Wciąż nie zauważyła. Nie zauważy. Zagląda do zlewu.

\- Zmywasz naczynia w tym siedlisku zła?

            Otwieram jedną ze skrzynek i wyciągam łopatkę (z całą pewnością nie jest to narzędzie zbrodni). Pokazuję Johnowi. Jego oczy (ciemne od złości, wstydu, agonii) wychwytują i wytrzymują moje spojrzenie. Ani drgnie. 

            On wie nawet, że ja wiem. (Oczywiście, że wie: jakże mógłbym nie wiedzieć?) Nie ukrywa przede mną swojej złości, nawet nie próbuje. To był ostrożny taniec. Ostrożniejszy niż zdawałem sobie sprawę. Chwytam w dłoń jedną z jego drżących pięści. Nie opiera się.

\- Może krawędzią? Co o tym sądzisz? Możliwe?

            Po prostu na mnie patrzy. Nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć.

\- Zgoda. – Z brzdękiem wrzucam przedmiot do skrzynki. – Nie łopatka. Zabieram dłoń i John przenosi ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą. Klęka; jego prawa noga nagle okazuje się zupełnie bezużyteczna. Musi ułożyć ją przy pomocy rąk. Otwiera najbliższą skrzynkę, odwraca głowę od kuchni. Chwila prywatności.

\- Jak sądzisz, ile to może wam zająć? – Mary opiera się o ścianę, spogląda w stronę salonu. Jest sprytna, jednak nie wystarczająco. Nie potrafi prawidłowo odczytać napięcia pleców Johna. Nagłego niedowładu nogi. Nie słyszy jego dziwacznego, celowego oddechu. Nie wyczuwa elektryzującego pokój napięcia.

\- Och, cóż… Podejrzewam, że do późna w nocy – mój głos: gładki ton, równy rytm sylab. Nie do rozszyfrowania. Ten fakt jest wskazówką samą w sobie. Mary tego nie słyszy. John spogląda w górę, na mnie. Wdzięczność.

            Mary wzdycha.

\- W takim razie wrócę do domu, dobrze? – Podnosi torby. – Do zobaczenia później, John?

\- A może łopatą? – z rozmachem wyciągam jedną. (Z pewnością nie chodzi także o nią.)

\- Do zobaczenia – John wyciąga potwierdzenie spod warstw cierpienia. Kaszle, jakby skrzynki były zakurzone (nie są). – Jasne, do zobaczenia później.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) _Czyżbyś wypróbowywał tak zwane przejmowanie się?_ (oryg. _trying out that caring lark, are you_?) – John odwołuje się do _Wielkiej Gry_. W jeden ze scen był zły na Sherlocka, ponieważ sądził, że przyjaciel zbyt niepoważnie podchodzi do sprawy: mimo, że chodziło o życie kobiety, Sherlock cieszył się z zagadki jak małe dziecko. Na frustrację Johna Sherlock zareagował słowami: _not much cop, this caring lark_. ( _Z przejmowania się nie ma żadnego pożytku._ ) Cytat pada także w Skandalu, kiedy w kostnicy po zidentyfikowaniu ,,Irene” Sherlock spogląda na płaczącą rodzinę, mówi Mycroftowi to samo, jednak z większą ironią, zgorzknieniem. (A więc tłumaczyłabym to nawet jako: _cały ten cyrk z przejmowaniem się to gra niewarta świeczki._ ) Polskie napisy, niestety, pomijają ten wers milczeniem lub tłumaczą go cokolwiek… Pokrętnie. Szkoda, ponieważ za granicą zainspirował wielu autorów.  
>  __  
> Not much cop, this caring lark: cały ten cyrk z przejmowaniem się/całe to przejmowanie się, to gra nie warta świeczki.
> 
> PS. Smaczek: _lark_ to także _skowronek_. [przyp. tłum.]


	14. Rozpoznanie schematu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otrzymano zgodę na tłumaczenie.  
> Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego: kottkvarn  
> Brak korekty.  
> Rozdział: _Pattern Recognition_

            Palce na pozycjach, (nowy, odrobinę gorszej jakości) smyczek wisi w powietrzu. Nuty już tam są, już czekają, aby wybrzmieć. Najbliższa przyszłość jest przesądzona, przewidywalna: parametry zostały dobrane. Zadecydują przypadkowe, jednak kluczowe czynniki: nacisk opuszków we właściwych miejscach, palce czekające na odpowiedni moment. Przeciągam smyczkiem po strunach; rozpoczynający dźwięk rozbrzmiewa idealnie, dokładnie tak, jak oczekiwałem. Muzyka (dobrze znana, nieskomplikowana) to rezultat niewielkiej przemocy włosia na metalowych strunach, pamięci mięśniowej i nacisku palców. Niezmienny. Dowody zawsze doprowadzają do jasnego, oczywistego rozwiązania. Jedyna trudność polega na rozpoznaniu odpowiedniego schematu.

            Czajkowski (oczywiście): _Souvenir d’un Lieu Cher_. Krzykliwe, ckliwe, (co najmniej) na granicy banału. Johnowi to nie przeszkadza. (Nigdy mu nie przeszkadza.) Gram dla niego od wielu godzin i zaczynam rozumieć subiektywność gustów: obserwowanie przyjemności, jaką czerpie z mojej gry, sprawia, że słyszę Czajkowskiego w inny sposób - w sposób, w jaki on musi ją słyszeć – pomimo, iż nuty wydostają się spod znanego mi schematu palców. Ostentacyjna egzaltacja z jednej strony, jednak z drugiej skromna, pełna wierności szczerość.

            John siedzi w swoim fotelu, ma zamknięte oczy i (nareszcie) zrelaksowany wyraz twarzy. Wywołany przez Mary ból wciąż jest świeży i nadal odbija się na jego samopoczuciu. (Przysłała mu cztery wiadomości. Za każdym razem John sprawdził jedynie nazwisko na wyświetlaczu i skrzywił się na twarzy. Odpowiedział tylko na ostatnią. Krótka wiadomość.) Jego ręce leżą swobodnie, wnętrzem dłoni oparte o podłokietniki fotela. Pierś Johna równomiernie unosi się i opada. Czyste, schludne paznokcie. Dżinsy: odrobinę przybrudzone od pudeł (do tej pory spakowane i odesłane; narzędzie zbrodni: piła do przycinania żywopłotu, na zębach wciąż były ślady krwi. Banał.). T-shirt wyraźnie odcina się pod rozpiętą koszulą. Subtelny ruch jabłka Adama. Prawa noga ułożona pod nienaturalnym kątem (sprawia mu ból). Światło lampy odbija się w klamrze jego paska. (Wspomnienie: dźwięk, kiedy zadzwoniła o podłogę mojej sypialni. Dotyk jego skóry, jego kolano na moim biodrze, jego wargi na moich.)

            Te chwile z zaskakującą dokładnością przypominam sobie w najbardziej nieodpowiednich momentach. W taksówce, kiedy stoję nad zwłokami, w trakcie rozmowy z Lestrade’em, w kolejce w banku. Zapach Johna pojawia się znikąd, a razem z nim wszystkie fizyczne reakcje. Szybkie bicie serca. Rumieniec na policzkach. Pojawiające się nie w porę, niestosowne wybrzuszenie. Nigdy w życiu nie byłem tak mocno rozkojarzony i tak silnie zdesperowany, by zostać rozkojarzonym. Szaleństwo. Głęboki wdech: skup się na muzyce. Niezawodna pamięć mojego ciała. Resztki jedzenia na wynos (chińszczyzny) na stole. John wzdycha, lekko zmienia pozycję. Dodaję do taktu ozdobnik i zostaję wynagrodzony uśmiechem. Jego twarz: ten uśmiech jest tylko dla mnie; sprawia, że moja powieki stają się ociężałe z przyjemności. Lubi słuchać mojej gry.

            Zbliżam się do końca. Odwracam się w stronę okna, tak jakbym przez cały ten czas wpatrywał się w pustą przestrzeń poniżej, zamiast na niego. Ostatni takt: pozwalam mu wybrzmieć, rozpłynąć się w ciszę. Stoję ze skrzypcami pod moją żuchwą, palce luźno zaciskam na gryfie, opuszkami delikatnie pocieram struny. Jestem osobliwie podenerwowany (dlaczego?). Drewno smyczka opiera się o materiał moich spodni. Cisza. Oddech Johna. Serce dudni mi w uszach.

            Słyszę, że zamierza się odezwać; delikatny ruch w fotelu, paznokcie pocierają o materiał oparcia, jego wargi rozchylają się.

\- Wspaniałe. Piękne.

            Jego komplementy sprawiają mi przyjemność. Czuję ciepły ucisk w piersi.

            Ruch stóp; pochyla się do mnie. Chwila wahania.

\- Czy kiedyś… - John często nie kończy zdań. – Czy kiedy spotykałeś się z kimś… Byłeś z kimś… Czy dla nich także grałeś? – Pauza. – Oczywiście, na pewno grałeś. – Znów opiera się w fotelu (szelest przesuwających się po dywanie stóp).

            Z początku mam wrażenie, jakby wymagał odpowiedzi tak lub nie, co, biorąc pod uwagę konstrukcję zdania, mogłoby zabrzmieć odrobinę niezręcznie. Jednak _oczywiście, że grałeś_ czyni z całości pytanie retoryczne i nie sądzę, żeby narzucało konieczność odzewu. To dziwne, że pyta mnie o takie rzeczy; na początku naszej znajomości zakomunikowałem mu wyraźnie, że umawianie się z kimś (lub spanie z kimś, ponieważ o to pyta tak naprawdę) to nie moja działka. Dowody są jednoznaczne.

\- To… - znów zaczyna i kiedy myślę, że nie skończy tego zdania, urywa. – To uwodzicielskie, wiesz? Byłoby… dość efektywne.

\- Hm. – Niezobowiązująca odpowiedź. Jestem nienadzwyczajnie zadowolony, że uważa moją grę za uwodzicielską. Czy pamięta te same gesty, co ja? (Moje ręce na jego karku, w jego włosach, zsuwające się w dół jego pleców?) Tęskni za nimi, pragnie ich? Aż mam ochotę zagrać coś jeszcze. Unoszę smyczek.

\- A więc grałeś? Albo… grywasz? – A więc jednak nie pytanie retoryczne.

            Odwracam się do niego. Jego oczy są otwarte, wygłodniałe, on jest odrobinę spięty. (Chwilowo) zapomniał o bolącej nodze. Ma lekko przyspieszony oddech (tak jak ja). Podniecenie. Wyrzucam jedną brew w górę. John pyta o jedno, jednak ma na myśli coś innego. To nie rodzaj gier słownych, w których wyróżniam się elokwencją. O co mu chodzi? Czy teraz z kimś sypiam? Czy, skoro on ma Mary, ja również mam kogoś takiego? Gram komuś na skrzypcach, kiedy on w Clapton ogląda z Mary _X-Factora_?

\- Czy grałeś swoim… swoim byłym… - Pauza. – Swoim… - Nie może dobrać odpowiedniego słowa. Usiłuje wybrać coś spomiędzy: _dziewczyn, chłopaków._ Na pewno wie już, że posiadam pewne preferencje. Czy nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie mnie ani z mężczyzną, ani z kobietą? A może potrafi, jednak nie może pomiędzy nimi wybrać? Nie chce mnie urazić, zakładać z góry. (Wysuwanie błędnych przypuszczeń: właśnie w tym jesteśmy najlepsi.) Wreszcie znajduje odpowiednie słowa. – Czy grywałeś dla swoich… poprzednich kochanków? – Neutralność płci. Punkt dla politycznej poprawności. Brawo, John.

            Podnoszę smyczek i znów zatrzymuję go tuż nad strunami. Jeszcze nie zadecydowałem, co zagram. Moje palce: brak konkretnego ustawienia, zbyt wiele możliwości. Pauza. Żenującą odpowiedź wciąż czeka, aż ją wypowiem. Muszę sprostować. (Czy to właśnie tego chce się dowiedzieć? Jestem pewien, że wyraziłem się jasno na ten temat.)

\- Nie mam żadnych.  

            Znów Czajkowski? A może coś innego? Czajkowskim sprawię mu przyjemność, uwiodę go.

\- Byłych? – Krótki śmiech. – Więc wciąż z nimi sypiasz?

            Kuriozalne przypuszczenie. John naprawdę musi być pozbawiony zmysłu obserwacji, skoro posiada takie podejrzenia. Może ta rozmowa ma drugie dno: John jest zazdrosny o ludzi, którzy nie istnieją?

\- Nie. Nigdy z nikim nie byłem.

            _Koncert skrzypcowy D-dur_? Czy każdy utwór Czajkowskiego sprawi Johnowi jednakową przyjemność? Układam palce, przygotowany.

\- Co? – Szczere zaskoczenie. – Z absolutnie… - Kolejne nieskończone zdanie. _Z absolutnie nikim_. Dokładnie, John. Domyślam się, że to dziwne. Nieoczekiwane. Nie dbam o to. – Och. – Wyrzuca z siebie. – Ja. – Najprawdopodobniej najkrótsze zdanie, jakie kiedykolwiek wypowiedział. Cisza się przedłuża. Pocieram palcami struny, daję mu chwilę do namysłu.  Co oznacza fakt, że nie miał pojęcia? Nic. To nic nie znaczy. Nie ma niczego przed świadomością i po, seks nie stanowi o powodzeniu. Wiedza tajemna nie istnieje. To nic nie zmienia, poza różnicą, którą najwyraźniej fakt ten robi dla Johna. Pomiędzy nami rośnie napięcie. Nie potrafię go zdefiniować. Nie chcę stać tutaj przy oknie z wetkniętymi pod podbródek skrzypcami. Chcę być w swoim łóżku z Johnem, czuć na sobie jego dłonie, jego pocałunki. Nie jestem pewien, jak przenieść się stąd tam. Nie dostrzegam jasnej ścieżki. Nie mam mapy. Odwracam się, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć, żeby zobaczyć jego twarz. Wyciągam skrzypce spod podbródka. Czekam. Obserwuję.

\- Myślałem, że… - wzdycha. Wygląda na zdenerwowanego. Osobliwie zdenerwowanego. Czy to zdenerwowanie? A może coś innego?

            Najwyraźniej ten fakt miał większe znaczenie, niż sądziłem. Dlaczego? Czy to dla Johna kolejna kategoria do dodania na listę rzeczy, w których wykazuję się znikomą wiedzą? Nagle wszystko zmieniło sens (znowu)?

            Pociera wargę palcem wskazującym.

\- No cóż. Wiesz, na początku rzeczywiście się nad tym zastanawiałem. Powiedziałeś, że to nie twoja działka. Pamiętam to. Znaczy pomyślałem, że… być może nie byłeś wtedy zainteresowany… cóż, angażowaniem się w związki. Przez trudne zerwanie albo coś takiego. Później zastanawiałem się, że… Uhm… Że może po prostu nie masz…

            Czego?

            Chodząc do równie beznadziejnej terapeutki, co John, prawdopodobnie już wielokrotnie omówiłbym tę kwestię, jednak zwykle ludzie nie chcą rozmawiać temat moich seksualnych doświadczeń (lub ich braku). Zauważyłem, że osoby, które sądzą, że nie jestem zainteresowany tą dziedziną życia, czują się w mojej obecności szczególnie zrelaksowane. Aseksualny mężczyzna: niepełnowartościowy mężczyzna, zdecydowanie nie kobieta. Absurdalny zestaw pojęć. Absurdalna liczba domysłów. (A jednak użyteczna.) Nie sądziłem, że John również po części do nich należał. Czy to dlatego postępował ze mną tak ostrożnie?

            Oblizuje wargi. Zdenerwowanie. Wyjątkowo kuszące. Język Johna. Przebłysk wrażeń: jego język na moich wargach, w moich ustach i (przez chwilę) na (prawym) płatku ucha. Oczywiste dowody fizycznego pragnienia (jego na moim biodrze, moje na jego udzie). Nie do zaprzeczenia. Z pewnością zauważył. Czy przedtem uważał, że nie mam potrzeb tego rodzaju? (Potrzeby mogą istnieć niezaspokajane.) Może myślał, że nie nikogo nie pragnę (wynik trudnego zerwania, załamania emocjonalnego), a przede wszystkim jego? Dotyk, pocałunki i otarcia, które nigdy nie kończyły się seksem: roczny eksperyment przeprowadzony na mojej seksualności? (Dobrze rozegrane, John!) Może sądził, że nie jestem w stanie czuć podniecenia? (Czy zastanawiał się nad tym? Wyobrażam go sobie w ciemności, samego, z erekcją w dłoni, wyobrażającego sobie siebie jako cudowny lek dla mnie; jego ręce, jego usta. Upajająca myśl.)

            John nie zdążył skończyć zdania, a ja już zdążyłem wydedukować co najmniej dwie jego fantazje ze mną w roli głównej i rozwiązałem co najmniej jedną własną zagwozdkę.

            Decyduję się mu pomóc. Nie ma potrzeby budować więcej napięcia. Podpowiedź.

\- Myślałeś, że nie mam libido?

\- Zastanawiałem się nad tym. – Rumieni się. Zażenowałem go. Wstydliwy temat?

\- Ach. Tak więc, cóż, mam.

\- Tak. – Pociera palcami kark. – Tak, myślę że… Myślę, że zdążyłem się tego domyślić. – Zmienia pozycję. Jego dżinsy stają się niewygodne. Ta rozmowa go pobudza. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że sam czuję się inaczej, chociaż prawdopodobnie z innej przyczyny. – Więc. – Spogląda mi prosto w oczy. – Masz libido, jednak spędzasz życie nie dając mu upustu? Tak?

            Przez chwilę zastanawiam się nad odpowiedzią. Prawda: ja (piętnastolatek) z rękami pod koszulką pewnej dziewczyny w toalecie wiejskiego kościoła. Ona się zgodziła, a ja byłem ciekaw. Miękkie ciało pokryte bawełną. Szybka, lekarska eksploracja. Od tego czasu: żadnego kontaktu fizycznego (poza Johnem), który można by uznać jako intymny. Nie zastanawiałem się na temat własnych preferencji. Raczej wolę mężczyzn od kobiet, jednak nigdy nie kłopotałem się sprawdzeniem prawdziwości tej tezy. Nie miałem ku temu powodów. Nie czułem potrzeby angażowania się w związki, związane z nimi komplikacje, małe upokorzenia. Nigdy też tego nie planowałem, nie podjąłem ku temu jasnej decyzji; po prostu żyłem z dnia na dzień, z tygodnia na tydzień. Podejrzewam, że odpowiedź brzmi po prostu _tak_.

            John spogląda na mnie wyczekująco. Chce znaleźć powód, jednak takowego zwyczajnie nie ma. To po prostu nie w moim stylu. (Lub jak powiedziała moja matka: ,,Zadecydowałeś, że jesteś zbyt niezależny, by być kochanym”. Sądziła, że to znak mojej emocjonalnej niedojrzałości. Patrząc na to z dzisiejszej perspektywy, myślę, że mogła mieć rację.)

\- Możliwości nie były do końca… - mówiąc, szukam odpowiedniego słowa, jednak nie udaje mi się go znaleźć na czas. Nigdy nie były do końca _atrakcyjne_? Półprawda. _Dostępne_? Okazjonalnie. _Wystarczające_ , w pewien sposób. To byłoby właściwe słowo, jednak jest zbyt żałośliwe, żeby go użyć. Znajduję inne. – Odpowiednie.

            Nie skłamałem. Miałem okazję; pojawiały się sugestie, oferty, propozycje. Nigdy jednak nie wydawały mi się wystarczająco kuszące, warte zachodu albo takiej straty czasu. Albo społecznych udziwnień. Albo: pojawiały się inne, ważniejsze sprawy. Prawie zawsze było coś ważniejszego. Zagadki albo kokaina. Głównie zagadki.

\- Nie sądzisz czasem, że może coś ci umyka? – Mam wrażenie, że prowadzimy dwie rozmowy w tym samym czasie, chociaż drugi temat nie jest dla mnie do końca jasny. – To znaczy… Czy to nie część ludzkiej egzystencji, dla której powinieneś wyrazić odrobinę zrozumienia?

            Waham się. Nie wiem, jak wysłowić odpowiedź tak, żeby pasowała do dwóch równoległych konwersacji. Jestem pewien znaczenia wyłącznie rozmowy wypowiadanej na głos.

\- Rozumiem, na czym polega rozmnażanie. – Czasami muszę powiedzieć coś oczywistego.

            Uśmiecha się. To przyjemny uśmiech, jednak kryje się za nim coś jeszcze. Znów oblizuje wargi. Dociera do mnie, że właśnie odkrywam kolejną fantazję Johna. Drapieżny wyraz twarzy. (Jestem zwierzyną.) Po kręgosłupie przechodzi mi dreszcz. Powinienem odłożyć skrzypce, zanim je upuszczę. Trzęsą mi się ręce. John nie spuszcza ze mnie wzroku.

\- Sądzisz, że to wystarcza?

\- Wystarcza? Do czego? Do pracy? Tak. – Mam wrażenie, że to zła odpowiedź. Powinienem odpowiedzieć _nie_? _Nie, to za mało. Za mało, jeżeli chodzi o ciebie. Zawsze za mało. Czasami zbyt wiele, jednak nawet wtedy wciąż za mało. To skomplikowane. Paradoks, jak cały ty._ Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzy na mnie. Ma odrobinę rozbawiony wyraz twarzy, dostrzegam przebłysk niezdecydowania. Jakbym był zagadką, którą rozwiązuje (może jestem). Podejmuje decyzję.

            Wstaje. Podchodzi do mnie. Na biurku leży otwarty pokrowiec na skrzypce. Wskazuje na niego. Chce, żebym schował instrument. Moje ręce drżą, zawodzą mnie. John chwyta mnie za nadgarstek, kieruje mną. Delikatnie przesuwam palcami po gryfie, zanim John odbiera ode mnie skrzypce i ostrożnie układa je w aksamicie. Z głuchym trzaskiem zamyka pokrowiec.

\- Każdy zasługuje na czułość, Sherlocku.

            Niemal odpowiadam, _to nie kwestia zasług_ , jednak powstrzymuje mnie wyraz jego twarzy. Niezmącone pragnienie. Pożądanie. Miłość. Znów jestem na dachu, ponad rok wcześniej; nowość bycia tak blisko niego. Czuję jego oddech, zapach jego skóry. Ukłucie paniki. Wypływam na nieznane wody.

            Kładzie dłoń na moim karku i przysuwa mnie do siebie. Całuje.

 


	15. Wiązanie materii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planowałam dodać ten rozdział na Święta. Na swoją obronę powiem tylko, że był trudny do przetłumaczenia. Szczególnie z grypą. I pierogami pod nosem.  
> Pragnę zwrócić uwagę na wysoki rating opowiadania.
> 
> Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku i miłej lektury,  
>  Kottkvarn
> 
> PS. Zaimki dzierżawcze. Zaimki dzierżawcze wszędzie. Przepraszam za zaimki dzierżawcze. Było co dzierżawić, po prostu.

            Wszystko dzieje się bez zahamowań. Do tej chwili nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z ogromu jego niepewności. Nieobecne, delikatne pieszczoty, subtelne pocałunki na moich ustach, ręka leniwie głaszcząca moją kostkę: wszystko to cienie, zaledwie (potencjalnie) preludium. Wczepia palce w moje włosy, jakby chciał mnie utrzymać w miejscu, przygryza moją dolną wargę, (lewą) dłonią szarpie za koszulkę. Kiedy rozpina mi koszulę, przy każdym guziku jego palce ocierają się o mój brzuch. Przemienia mnie. Dotykiem wypala ślady w mojej skórze.

            Myliłem się. Nie rozumiałem tego. Wcale.

            Zbiór związków chemicznych (ja) drga, waha się, wypełnia naczynie po brzegi. Staję się niestabilny. Czuję wzrost noradrenaliny i wazopresyny (1) dołączających do ciągłego napływu dopaminy. To przez Johna; pogoń emocji, wszystkie wypływają na powierzchnię. Bolesna (desperacka i niepowstrzymana) miłość, pożądanie, uwielbienie. Do niego. Tylko do niego. (Zawsze.) Wyobrażam sobie mój mózg na obrazie rezonansu magnetycznego (jego lewa dłoń przesuwa się po moich żebrach, usta zostawiają ślad na mojej szyi); moje wzgórze, tylna część hipokampu, płat potyliczny. Pożądanie i rozpaczliwa potrzeba widoczne pod postacią jasnych, jednoznacznych plam. Jego imię wyryte w oksytocynie. Chemiczna gra umysłu. Naturalne uzależnienia mózgu. (Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię.)

            Jego ręka zsuwa się na moje biodro (przez chwilę otacza je swoim ciepłym dotykiem) i wraca na plecy. Dłonie na mojej skórze, rozpostarte palce; przyciska mnie do siebie. Ze zróżnicowaną siłą: najpierw mocno, później delikatnie. Przesuwa palcami po moim kręgosłupie. Drżę; gorący ślad rozciąga się na całe moje ciało, pochłania mnie, otula. Pod wpływem jego dotyku skóra staje się nadwrażliwa, płonie. Serce dudni mi w uszach, gwałtownie przepompowując krew. Brakuje mi powietrza.

            Chowam twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Wdycham go. Jego zapach; wszystkie te zwyczajne elementy - szampon, proszek do prania i przyjemny, mleczny zapach jego skóry – stanowią połączenie, które rozpoznałbym wszędzie. Z pewnością wdycham androstenol (2); jego feromony potęgują moje (oczywiste, namacalnie, nie dające o sobie zapomnieć) podniecenie. Ręce opadają mi na jego biodra. Szarpię za sweter; palce wydają się cienkie i bezużyteczne. Moim ciałem wstrząsa dreszcz, który wyrusza z moich rąk i rozchodzi się po całym ciele. Przesuwa (lewą) dłoń się w dolną część moich pleców, wsuwa palce za pasek spodni. Ciało reaguje automatycznie; głowa opada mi w tył. Dyszę. Jęczę mu w usta. Jego prawa ręka wpleciona w moje włosy z tyłu głowy. Smak Earl Greya w ustach. Język o język. Ssie go tak mocno, że sprawia mi tym ból.

            Gardłowe dźwięki pozbawionych sensu słów rozchodzą się wibracjami po mojej szczęce, kiedy mnie całuje także tam, a jego krótkie paznokcie wbijają się w skórę pod moją łopatką. Ciepły oddech na moim uchu. Usta na jego płatku. Zęby. Palce na guziku moich spodni; rozpięty.

            Przyspieszony oddech: jego ciało coraz bardziej potrzebuje tlenu. Świat jest niewielki; składa się tylko z fragmentu pokoju, z przestrzeni która mnie utrzymuje (on mnie utrzymuje). Staje się jeszcze mniejszy, kiedy jego ręka wsuwa się w moje spodnie i nawiązuje fizyczny kontakt z moją gorącą erekcją. W każdej chwili wszystko może się skończyć; ciepło jego dłoni na moim (teraz wilgotnym) ciele; ten dotyk sprawia, że kolana lekko się pode mną uginają. Chwyta mnie. Jego nogi: perfekcyjnie wytrzymałe, perfekcyjne stabilne. Uśmiecha się w mój kark. Całuje mnie. Rzęsy łaskoczą mnie w skórę.

\- Łóżko. – Ma lekko zachrypnięty głos.

            Bierze mnie za rękę (kciukiem głaszcze moją dłoń). Prowadzi do mojej sypialni. (Tradycyjna lokalizacja. Zachowuje się według ogólnie przyjętych norm.) Ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić, że istnieje jakikolwiek inny pokój (albo jakiekolwiek inne miejsce). (Rzeczywistość składa się na dotyk jego kciuka na mojej dłoni. Niewielki ruch, delikatne tarcie. Żaden język świata lepiej nie oddałby tego komunikatu.) Nie potrafię odwrócić od niego wzroku. Jego usta są czerwone i lekko opuchnięte. Na dolnej wardze dostrzegam ślady własnych zębów (nie przypominam sobie, abym go gryzł).

            Moja sypialnia. Ściągam z niego sweter, koszulkę. Mój oddech jest płytki i szybki. Zachłystuję się powietrzem, kiedy moim oczom ukazuje się jego naga skóra. Znajoma i obca jednocześnie. (Jeszcze więcej przeciwności.) Ciało byłego wojskowego jest jędrne i szczupłe. (Same proste linie.) Znajome, jednak obce. Przyzwyczaiłem się do widywania jego ramion pochylonych nad komputerem, nad zlewem lub ugiętych pod ciężarem zakupów. Ciało Johna było osłonięte przez swetry, płaszcze i odległość. Teraz stoi wyprostowany. Dzięki określonemu źródłu niebezpieczeństwa, chaosowi (mnie), towarzyszy mu poczucie stabilności. Owalna blizna po postrzale; wściekle czerwona, kiedy się poznaliśmy, zdążyła zjaśnieć pod wpływem zaledwie kilku miesięcy. Wrażliwa, świeża i lekko opuchnięta rana, gdy zobaczyłem ją po raz pierwszy. Teraz jest lekko zaróżowioną, niemal płaską ciekawostką, pamiątką po niewyobrażalnym wdarciu się w jego ciało (jak śmieli!), wypełnioną i wyleczoną. Ten ślad wyjaśnia, w jaki sposób się tutaj znalazł (teraz ze mną, na wpół nagi, wpatrujący się we mnie). Czerń przemienia się w biel i biel w czerń; w tej chwili niebezpieczeństwo wydaje się przytulne, a więc co jest przytulne, musi być niebezpieczne. Przebiegunowanie.

            Przyciąga mnie do swojego nagiego ciała. Rozbiera mnie, jakby odpakowywał prezent. (Czuję delikatny dotyk palców na moich stopach, kiedy kolejno ściąga mi skarpetki.) Delikatnie uwalnia mnie z warstw materiału. Stoję przed nim całkowicie nagi, drżący, wyprężony jak nigdy wcześniej w moim życiu. Wpatruje się we mnie. Dotyka mojego biodra (lekko, jakbym mógł się rozpaść. Mogę). Pochyla się i całuje mój (lewy) sutek, wilgotny język wpisuje go w okrąg. Po razu drugi dzisiaj obawiam się, że zaraz będzie po wszystkim. Zduszam dźwięk, którego nie potrafię zidentyfikować.

            Szybko rozpina swój pasek, suwak i guzik spodni; pozostałą odzież ściąga z siebie jednym płynnym ruchem. (Wprawionym. Przez chwilę czuję ukłucie żalu, że nigdy, nawet dla samego porównania, nie zobaczę go niedoświadczonego.) Ujawnione: dowody na to, że na podstawie garstki okazji, które miałem, żeby podejść dostatecznie blisko, otrzeć się o niego i poczuć go przez warstwy ubrań, poprawnie obliczyłem (lub dokładniej: o których poprawnie fantazjowałem) wielkość i szerokość jego penisa w stanie wzwodu. (Miesiące fantazjowania znalazły odzwierciedlenie w rzeczywistości.) Prawdopodobnie mam wysokie stężenie kortyzolu we krwi, a mózg pełen dopaminy. Czuję niemożliwą do wyrażenia słowami potrzebę, żeby go dotykać. Zauważam, że koniuszkiem języka liżę kącik własnych ust.

\- Chodź tutaj. – Pociąga mnie ze sobą na łóżko; żenujący łoskot.

            Jego skóra (gładka, nieskończona) dotyka i przesuwa się po mojej. Uderzające do głowy, obezwładniające uczucie tarcia. Ląduję na wpół rozciągnięty na nim, z kolanami między jego udami, z jedną dłonią zatopioną pomiędzy poduszkami i drugą opartą na jego ramieniu. (Tkanka bliznowata.) Całuje mnie, tak jak raz kiedyś: w czoło. Kiedy zamykam oczy, składa pocałunek na moich powiekach. Podnoszę je i spotykam jego spojrzenie; jakby starał się ze mnie coś wyczytać. Wyraz twarzy Johna: czułość. Uczucie. Sprawdza mnie: chce wiedzieć, czy wszystko ze mną w porządku, czy tego chcę, czy się zgadzam. Całuje mnie łagodnie, jakbyśmy zaczynali wszystko od początku. W odpowiedzi wsuwam język między jego wargi.

Przesuwa dłonie w dół moich pleców i kładzie ja na moich pośladkach; mocny uścisk sprawia mi znacznie większą przyjemność, niż powinien. Zduszam jęk.

            Po raz pierwszy zastanawiam się, że czy ma plan, cel. (Posunięcia, które prowadzą do kopulacji.) Stanowczy dotyk na moich pośladkach; porusza mną. Moje krocze mrowi pod wpływem bliskości jego dłoni; desperacko pragnę, żeby mnie tam dotknął. Nagle chcę, żeby we mnie wszedł (czym?). Niczego mu nie odmówię. Brak barier. Z mojego penisa, ściśniętego między nami, wycieka płyn; jego zostawia mokrą ścieżkę na dolnej części mojego brzucha. Tarcie. Doznania. Zbyt mało i zbyt wiele jednocześnie.

            Oddycha w moje włosy, śmieje się.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to długo potrwało.

            Przez frakcję sekundy: krzywda. Krytyka? Nie. Mówi o sobie. Być może także o mnie, jednak przede wszystkim chodzi o niego. Zsuwam się trochę, kładę dłoń na jego piersi, podpieram się na łokciu. Splątuję jedną nogę z jego. Równie dobrze mógłby mówić o mnie.

\- Nie – potwierdzam.

            Pochylam się i całuję go w (prawy) sutek. Twardnieje pod moim językiem. (Właściwość strefy erogennej.) Ssę. Jęk w jego klatce piersiowej. Gładzi moje plecy prawą dłonią, knykciami zaczepia o biodro, pociera pośladki.

            Kiedy moje ciekawskie palce zsuwają się po (wilgotnym) brzuchu Johna, spoglądam w dół i biorę jego penisa w dłoń. Dźwięk, który rozlega się w jego klatce piersiowej jest chciwy i grzmi aż w brzuchu. Gorąca żywa tkanka stała się twarda w wyniku pożądania (do mnie). Ściskam. Przebiegam kciukiem po żołędzi; pod opuszkiem wyczuwam przedziałek, wilgoć, wypukłość wędzidełka. Wyrzuca biodra w przód. Jęczy w mój kark. Znam te ruchy z jedynego aktu seksualnego, w którym uczestniczyłem; przesuwam dłoń w górę i w dół, pocieram palcami napletek, kciukiem okrążam żołądź. Na czubku zbiera się jeszcze więcej płynu. Jego (lewa) dłoń dołącza do mojej, obejmuje ją, mocno zaciskając palce. Jest zdesperowany, gwałtowny. Przyspiesza ruchy mojej ręki. Za chwilę znów pozwala mi się ociągać. Odkrywać go. Jak siebie, tylko inaczej. Fascynujące.

\- Sherlock. – Podnoszę na niego wzrok; ma na wpół przymknięte powieki i rozchylone wargi.

            Pochylam się i całuję go, wsuwając język między jego wargi. Naśladuję dyktando jego palców; szybko i gwałtownie. Jęczy w moje usta. Czuję na dłoni ciepło nasienia. Zwalnia; leniwie przesuwa palcami w górę i w dół. Po chwili uwalnia moją rękę, wciąż lekko ssąc ustami moją dolną wargę. Jest wyczerpany. Oddycha głęboko i szybko. Jego ciało nieruchomieje; (prawą) dłoń opiera na moich plecach, nie porusza palcami. Przyglądam się ruchom jego klatki piersiowej. Zamyka oczy. Lekko zmieniam pozycję, spoglądam na swoją dłoń. Ejakulat spływa mi po palcach. Wkładam je do ust: smakuję.  _John_. Mruczy; jego ciało wibruje na mojej skórze. Spoglądam w górę, wciąż trzymając palce w ustach. Obserwuje mnie.

            Łapie mój nadgarstek. Pozwalam mu na to; wkłada moje palce do ust. Zwinny język; wnętrze: gorące. Delikatnie naciska na moje biodro, zmuszając mnie, żebym położył się na plecach. Na sekundę zamykam powieki i nagle John jest wszędzie. Rozsuwa moje nogi i wchodzi między nie; domyślam się, co zamierza zrobić i mocniej zaciskam powieki. Oczekiwanie. Szybko bije mi serce. Wdech.

            A jednak mylę się. (Jakim cudem wciąż udaje mu się udowadniać mi, że jestem w błędzie?) Leży na mnie, jego skóra ociera się o moją. Wilgotny, rozluźniony i ciepły. W dole brzucha czuję dotyk włosów łonowych. Całuje mnie: najpierw usta (delikatnie), szyję, pierś, po moim brzuchu. Wgłębienie między kośćmi biodrowymi. Pauza. Czuję jego oddech na mojej erekcji. Na chwilę otwieram oczy i widzę, jak się zastanawia. Ręka waha się przez moment. Pochyla się, bierze mojego penisa w dłoń i zamykając oczy, dotyka żołędzi językiem.

            Świat kurczy się w jeden ostry punkt. Ciało wyłącza wszystkie zbędne procesy. Poddaje się.

            Rozkosz.

            Jego język. (Szorstki. Gorący. Zwinny.  _Och._ )

            Usta. (Wilgotne. Gorące i zdecydowane. Ssie. Delikatne muśnięcia zębów.)

            Podniebienie miękkie. Naciska. Nacisk. Jego język. ( _Chryste._ )

            Otula mnie ustami. Całego mnie (transport, mózg, zdolności dedukcyjne, wszystkie moje zwycięstwa) bierze w siebie. Kawałek tkanki z ciałami jamistymi. Między jego wargami. W jego ustach.

            Moje ręce są bezużyteczne; wbijam je w pościel.

            Palce gładzą moją mosznę. Ściska. Słyszę w uszach dźwięki (mój własny głos), których nie rozpoznaję. Nie potrafię. Rozkosz. Idealnie.

            Jego usta na wędzidełku. Dotyk podbródka (delikatny zarost). Pomruk w mojej piersi. ( _Więcej._ )

            Jęczę, błagam; słowa wypadają z moich ust. Brak kontroli. (Nie chcę żadnej.)

            Gorący, wilgotny kciuk (mój preejakulat, jego ślina - teraz nie da się ich rozróżnić) na żołędzi, wędzidełku. Przyjemność: dogłębna, niemal bolesna. Rozkosz. ( _Och. Proszę. John._ )

            Jego palce chwytają mnie, pocierają. Silne tarcie, zimne dłonie. Mówi coś (pytanie?), nie rozumiem. Słowa nie istnieją. ( _Więcej. Proszę. Więcej._ )

            Moja ręka: z dala od pościeli. Całuje ją. (Lewą) kładzie z tyłu swojej głowy: moje palce wczepiają się mu we włosy. Jego (lewa? nie: prawa) ręka przytrzymuje mnie za biodro i równocześnie chwyta moją (prawą) dłoń, splątując nasze palce. Pięć punktów zetknięcia. Jęczę. ( _Proszę_.)

            Jego wargi, znów język; ciepłe, wilgotne, idealne (tęskniłem za nimi,  _nie przestawaj_ ). Otacza mnie pomruk jego głosu, wibracjami rozchodzi się po moim ciele.

            Kciuk: zsuwa się niżej. Pod jądra. Okrąża odbyt, lekko naciska. (Śliski.)

            Jego język. (Boże tak.  _Nigdy nie przestawaj_.)

            Kciukiem mocno naciska na odbyt. Zatacza kręgi. Prostata. Chwytam jego włosy, ciągnę. Ssie mocno, liże językiem. Jarząca przyjemność.

            Eksplozja: rozpoczyna się wewnątrz, wypływa na zewnątrz w postaci czystej rozkoszy. Wyginam się; wierzgam. Bezwstyd. Pustka w głowie. Prawdopodobnie krzyczę. Dźwięki rozpływają się w biel.

            Otula mnie ciepło i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Słowa wydobywają się z moich ust nieproszone. Jego imię. Deklaracje. Przypominam sobie: chemiczne reakcje po orgazmie. Obezwładnia mnie uczucie skrajnego uwielbienia. Słaby i pozbawiony kośćca. Nigdy nie będę w stanie się ruszyć. Nigdy się nie ruszę. Usiłuję myśleć.

            Przypominam sobie. Oksytocyna. Peptoidy opioidowe endogenne. Prowadzą do wiązania materii (3).

            Nie dbam o to. Nasze splątane palce. Nie jestem w stanie uwolnić uścisku (nie puszczę go). Leży na mnie, czuję jego ciało na własnym. Całuje mnie tak lekko, że ledwie to dostrzegam. Nie mam siły, żeby porządnie odpowiedzieć na pocałunek.

            Wybacza mi to. Kładzie podbródek na moim czole (ukłucie). Idealnie.

\- Ja też cię kocham – szepcze w czubek mojej głowy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Gdybyśmy chcieli zapisać miłość zbiorem związków chemicznych, wymienilibyśmy hormony: dopaminę, oksytocynę, adrenalinę, kortyzol (hormon stresu) i wazopresynę. Wszystkie są odpowiedzialne za odczuwanie euforii. Równie dobrze moglibyśmy wciągnąć kokainę – uwalnia te same związki.  
> (2) Androstenol – świński, ale także męski feromon wydzielany przez skórę, obecny w pocie; ma zapach piżma.  
> (3) Wiązanie materii (ang. pair bonding in moles) - małe zawirowanie w tłumaczeniu: bonding – łączenie się zwierząt w pary (biologia), wiązanie (chemia lub: czynność); pair – para; moles – mole (chemia: jednostka liczności materii).


	16. Przeraźliwie wyświechtane banały

            Ranek. Siódma rano. Może nawet dwadzieścia po siódmej. Nie śpię. (Dlaczego?) Drgnięcie materaca, lekki spadek na prawą stronę. Jestem zaspany. Potrzebuję więcej snu.

            Jest mi dobrze. Ciepło, wygodnie. Ktoś leży w łóżku obok mnie. Ręka na mojej piersi.

            John.

            (Wspomnienie: jego dłonie na moim podbrzuszu, nagie biodro na moim udzie, jego język ( _mój Boże_ ). Usta. Palce. Kciuk. Zasnąłem splątany z nim, uderzenia jego serca zdawały się muzyką dla moich uszu.

            Koło północy obudziłem się ponownie. Zdezorientowany, rozciągnięty między jego nogami, liżąc mu mosznę z jego twardą erekcją w dłoni. Ślina. On, również zaspany, jęczy, wypycha biodra w moją stronę bez zahamowań, bez zasad. Nawet podczas snu ciało bierze to, czego chce. W ciągu jednej nocy wcieliłem w życie miesiące fantazji erotycznych: jego penis w moich ustach, napletek na moich wargach. Tłumię jego kneblujące mnie odruchy. Dłoń w moich włosach; jego ciało wibruje z napięcia i od niezrozumiałych dźwięków, które wydaje. Chory z pożądania. Lepsze od fantazji. Z okrzykiem dochodzi w moich ustach. Po wszystkim drży, przyciągam go do siebie. Kładzie głowę na mojej piersi, głaszczę go po plecach. Nagle całuje mnie gwałtownie i bierze mojego penisa w dłoń. Po trzech gwałtownych ruchach w tyle czaszki wybuchają mi światła, przyjemność wypełnia mnie po czubki palców u stóp. Dostrzegam wilgotną ścieżkę na jego brzuchu. Padają słowa, których już nie pamiętam. Później ogarnia mnie zapomnienie.)

            Późny ranek. Obraz jest zamglony, detale rozpływają się w impresjonistyczny obraz zamroczenia po orgazmie. Sypialnia pachnie seksem. Rozpusta.

            Koło mnie ugina się materac: usta na moich ustach. John pachnie mydłem, (moim) szamponem: wziął prysznic. Otwieram oczy. Wszystko jest rozmyte. Wreszcie udaje mi się złapać ostrość. Siedzi na łóżku, wpatruje się we mnie; ma wilgotne włosy. Jest ubrany. Włożył płaszcz. Wychodzi. ( _John, nie odchodź._ )

            Wsuwa palce pod mój kark, kciukiem pociera moją kość policzkową. ( _Nie idź._ )

\- Dzień dobry.

            Odburkuję w odpowiedzi. Jestem zbyt zmęczony. Zauważam, że wtuliłem twarz w jego dłoń. Moje ciało reaguje na niego.

\- Muszę otworzyć gabinet. Dzisiaj rano jestem sam.

            Ile osób może przychodzić do lekarza w niedzielny poranek? Na pewno mogą poczekać. _Na pewno mogą iść do diabła_.

\- Czy miałbyś ochotę… - pauza. (Dlaczego?) Czuje się niezręcznie. Światło dnia wszystko komplikuje. Zasunąć zasłony, zatrzymać słońce na zewnątrz. – Czy chciałbyś pójść ze mną na lunch? Albo… obiad? Może?

            Obiad? Najwyraźniej nie planuje wrócić do Clapton przed późnym wieczorem.

\- Napisz do mnie – mój głos jest zachrypnięty od snu.

\- Co dzisiaj porabiasz? Masz jakąś sprawę? – Opóźnia swoje wyjście. Czuję ukłucie zadowolenia, jednak wiem, że nadal zamierza wyjść. Musi. Poczucie obowiązku. Priorytety. (Rachunki.) Chorzy i niedołężni czekają. Potrzebujący. Irytację na nich wszystkich usiłuję zepchnąć na dalszy plan.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. – Odwracam się do niego plecami. Układam się w pozycji embrionalnej. Nie zamierzam patrzeć, jak wychodzi. – Chce mi się spać.

\- To śpij. – Całuje mnie w łopatkę, zanurza nos w moim karku. Odsuwa się. Waha się. Obserwuje mnie. Przeczesuje moje włosy palcami. – Napiszę do ciebie.

            Odpowiadam pomrukiem. Kiedy wstaje, czuję, jak materac odzyskuje swój zwyczajny kształt.

            Uderzenia jego butów na podłodze; nie widzę, jak wychodzi, jednak nadal go słyszę. Stłumione kroki na dywanie. Zatrzymuje się, żeby zapiąć płaszcz. Drzwi otwierają się i zamykają (delikatnie; jest wcześnie, nie chce mi przeszkadzać ani obudzić pani Hudson). Kroki na klatce schodowej, stopień po stopniu; schodzi powoli. (Ale nie kuleje. Po utykaniu nie ma ani śladu.) Zatrzymuje się na półpiętrze, lewą stopę stawia na szóstym stopniu. Delikatny szelest płaszcza. Pauza. (Co robi?) Zmienia zdanie? Rozważa możliwości, zastanawia się nad powrotem tutaj; zdjąć płaszcz, zwinąć się ze mną w łóżku, wtulić policzkiem w mój kark? Pocałowałby mnie. Odwróciłbym się do niego, oddał pocałunek, położył głowę na jego piersi i wsłuchiwał się w przyjemne, uspokajające bicie jego serca. Dopamina. Oksytocyna. Serotonina. Wazopresyna: tworzą sieć połączeń umacniających nieprawdopodobne wiązanie materii. Sprawiają, że staję się ogłupiały z miłości. Biologiczne podwaliny ludzkiego przywiązania. Przywiązałem się. ( _John, nie wychodź._ )

            Kroki na klatce schodowej rozlegają się ponownie. Lewa, prawa; tym razem szybciej. Dociera na parter, przechodzi po dywanie w przedpokoju. Tupot na kafelkach. Nie zostaje. (Zawód; jak upadek z klifu. Żołądek podchodzi mi do gardła.) Słyszę, jak otwiera drzwi wejściowe.

            Wibracje; to moja komórka. Drzwi wejściowe zamykają się z cichym brzękiem. Wyszedł.

            Biorę głęboki wdech, (lekko) unoszę się, żeby sięgnąć do kieszeni spodni po telefon. Zimno. Mam naciągnięte mięśnie po wewnętrznej stronie ud. Szybko wczołguję się do łóżka. (Pościel wygląda koszmarnie.) Spoglądam na wyświetlacz. John (oczywiście). Uśmiecham się.

 

_Już koszmarnie za tobą tęsknię._

            Ukłucie przyjemności. Ulgi. Uczucia. Potrzeby. Ściskają moją klatkę piersiową, jakbym trzymał w niej żyjącą istotę.

 

_Wróć. SH_

_Boże chciałbym._

Co mam odpisać? Prawda brzmi jak cytat z podręcznika anatomii albo tekst z kartki okolicznościowej. Pożądanie, miłość i tęsknota - każda osobno lub wszystkie na raz prezentują się w postaci wyświechtanych banałów. Pozbawione polotu.

            _Chciałbym, żebyś tu był._

_Znacznie przyczyniasz się do podniesionego poziomu serotoniny w moim organizmie._

_Bez ciebie jestem zagubiony i smutny._

Zasypiam, wciąż myśląc o tym, co mu odpowiedzieć.

            Budzi mnie brzęk talerzy. Słyszę stukot niskich obcasów na podłodze w kuchni. Pani Hudson. Jest prawie dziesiąta trzydzieści. Późno. Przecieram oczy. Przeciągam się (zakwasy w udach: przypomnienie. _John_.) Sprawdzam telefon. Siedem wiadomości, wszystkie od Johna. Kciukiem głaszczę wyświetlacz.

 

_Nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć._

_Powinienem zrobić to dawno temu, jeszcze zanim sprawy tak się skomplikowały._

_Może nie byłem na to gotowy._

_A ty? Nie wiem, jak było z tobą. Byłeś gotów?_

_Myślałem, że uda mi się wymknąć na lunch, ale chyba jednak nie. Jestem kompletnie zawalony pracą._

_Boże kocham cię, wiesz o tym prawda. Jezu._

            Nagie emocje Johna wyryte w cyfrowych literach. Przyjemność, uczucie, pożądanie/miłość wywołują kolejny ucisk w moim brzuchu. Przytłaczające. Odsłonił przede mną swoje serce: widoczne, jaskrawe jakbym spoglądał prosto w słońce. Muszę odwrócić wzrok, to zbyt wiele. Zapisuję wiadomości, zostawiam je do wglądu na później; krótkie przypomnienia. Kocham fakt, że wysyła mi takie je w tak pozbawiony wstydu sposób; nienawidzę siebie, że nie wiem, co mu odpowiedzieć.

            Odczuwam pragnienie, potrzebę. Jego nieobecność i moje pożądanie sprawiają mi niemal fizyczny ból. Zwariowałem. Spędzę dzień na sofie, odurzony, omdlewający z zachwytu.

 

            _Przez ciebie zachowuję się jak bohaterka wiktoriańskich powieści. SH_

            Niesmak w ustach: muszę umyć zęby. I wypić kawę. Pościel: wszelka aktywność, która miała tutaj miejsce, jest oczywista na pierwszy rzut oka. Przebłysk wspomnień: szczupłe, na wpół przykryte prześcieradłem ciało Johna. Zapach jego skóry. Wsuwam stopy w pantofle. Wkładam szlafrok. Ściągam pościel z łóżka i wrzucam ją do kosza na brudną bieliznę.

            Znów rozlegają się wibracje telefonu.

 

_Mówisz, że to przeze mnie? A co, mdlejesz?_

_Obawiam się, że powinienem się do tego uciec. SH_

\- Sherlock? – Stukot obcasów pani Hudson na kafelkach, stłumiony na chwilę, gdy przecina dywan w salonie. Drzwi do sypialni są uchylone (czy już tu zajrzała? Widziała mnie, kiedy spałem? Nagiego, wyczerpanego po wszetecznej hulance?). Upewniam się, że szlafrok jest dobrze związany, wygładzam włosy ręką. Stoję; mam obolałe uda, ślady wielokrotnych wytrysków (jego; moich) na brzuchu, nogach, piersi. Powinienem wziąć prysznic. Telefon wibruje mi w dłoni.

_Muszę cię dzisiaj zobaczyć. Obiad u Angelo’a?_

\- Dzień dobry, pani Hudson – staram się brzmieć najmilej, jak potrafię. Naprawdę za nią przepadam. Niesie ze sobą dwie filiżanki herbaty - jedną dla mnie, drugą dla siebie. Wskazuje, żebym usiadł. Waham się przez chwilę. Wolałbym zacząć od prysznica. I kawy.

\- Istotnie dobry – rzuca mi znaczące spojrzenie. Chwila zaskoczenia – skąd wie? Po chwili do mnie dociera: oczywiście, wszystko słyszała. Dźwięk się niesie. Nie było późno, kiedy John pozbawił mnie ubrań. Mogła akurat wchodzić po schodach i nieść nam talerz herbatników, tak jak zwykła to robić. Żaden z nas nie był w stanie skontrolować, jak głośno się zachowywaliśmy. A ściany są cienkie. Do tego dochodzi wieczna ciekawość pani Hudson. Oczywiście, że słyszała.

            To niesamowite, jak łatwo zapominam o reszcie świata, kiedy usta Johna dotykają moich. W chwili samolubnej arogancji wyobraziliśmy sobie, że wykradliśmy czas wyłącznie dla siebie.

            Podejmuję decyzję i siadam w swoim fotelu (ona zajmuje miejsce Johna). Podaje mi filiżankę herbaty. Przyjmuję ją od niej.

\- Nie słyszałam, żeby twój młodzieniec rano wychodził, ale już go nie ma, prawda? – Puszcza mi oko. – Cieszę się, że wreszcie otrząsnąłeś się po tym ostatnim.

             Tym ostatnim. _Johnie_. Och.

\- Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, kiedy nagle ożenił się z tamtą kobietą. – Ze smutkiem potrząsa głową, zaciska usta. – Okropna historia. A miałam o nim takie dobre zdanie. Wydawał się miłym młodym mężczyzną.

\- Ach. – To było odrobinę niesprawiedliwe.

\- I do tego kręcił się potem w twoim pobliżu, tak jakby jego obecność nie sprawiała ci przykrości. Sama niemal kilka razy go nie upomniałam. – Odłożyła filiżankę i znowu potrząsnęła głową. – No nic. Napij się herbaty, kochanie.

            Herbata jest wrząca i odrobinę słodsza niż ta, którą robi John. Parzy mnie w język.

 

            _Dobrze. U Angelo’a. Do zobaczenia. SH_


	17. Nie wódź mnie na pokuszenie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (To zadziała tylko raz, jednak) obiło mi się o uszy, że z braku nowego rozdziału może dojść do prób samobójczych, więc zdecydowałam się odłożyć eseje na bok i…:

            Fascynujące miejsce zbrodni. Zaaranżowane i obscenicznie barokowe. (Mógłbym spędzić kilka dni na przebijaniu się przez kombinacje wszystkich precyzyjnie podłożonych dowodów. Kunsztowna robota.) Wielkie przywiązanie do detali. Wyraźnie łączą się w historię; (jak na razie) nie do końca rozumiem, o czym ona opowiada. Dowiem się. Składam palce w piramidkę. Wpatruję się. Myślę. (Myśl,  _myśl_ .)

            W kieszeni wibruje mi telefon. Ignoruję go. _Myśl_.

            Dwa ciała. Jedno (mężczyzna między pięćdziesiątym piątym a pięćdziesiątym siódmym rokiem życia) posadzone w wysłużonym krześle ogrodowym, ubrane w (nowy) kask do rugby z kołyszącą się, pokrytą lakierem stopą (czyste dłonie, pośmiertne nacięcie (mniejsze niż milimetr) tuż nad kostką prawego palca wskazującego). Obrączki na palcach obu dłoni, obie najwyraźniej należą do mężczyzny. Ta na lewej ręce jest dziesięć, jednak nie więcej niż piętnaście lat starsza od drugiej, włożonej na palec prawej dłoni). Drugie ciało (kobieta około trzydziestego szóstego, siódmego roku życia) leży na rozłożonym na podłodze ręczniku, ma włożony kwiecisty strój kąpielowy i okulary przeciwsłoneczne oraz głowę opartą o ludzką wątrobę (nie jej własną). Książka w miękkiej oprawie (otwarta stronami do dołu) złożona na jej brzuchu (Orlando). Palce jej dłoni otaczają plastikowy kubek z dżinem i (odrobiną) toniku. Oba ciała: paznokcie przycięte po śmierci. Francuski manicure (w jej przypadku). Przesadnie kobiece. Włosy ufryzowane na modłę sześćdziesiątego czwartego roku. W przypadku tej zbrodni miejscem akcji jest lodówka przemysłowa.

            Narracja: na jaki temat? Scenka dotycząca rodziców zabójcy, w której inscenizacji biorą udział przypadkowe ciała niewinnych osób? Jakiegoś rodzaju wspomnienie? Czy ci ludzie to tylko aktorzy? Nie. Dowody są zbyt blisko związane z ich życiem prywatnym. To nie gra, nie kłamstwo. Coś innego. Coś prawdziwego. Rozkosznie.

            Przy bliższym poznaniu: stopy mężczyzny (w skarpetach i parze zdobionych, drewnianych chodaków) utrzymywały się przez ostatnie dziesięć lat ze zwrotów podatkowych. (Czy jest Duńczykiem? Wrócił z wakacji w Danii?) Ma nogi ogolone na trzy cale ponad (prawą) kostkę.

            Myśl. Co to może znaczyć? Co się tutaj wydarzyło? Prawdziwa układanka. Wspaniale. Droczące się widownią miejsce zbrodni, wystawione na widok publiczny. Tak kuszące, że ciężko zdecydować się, na co patrzeć najpierw. Oszałamiające. Patrzę dosłownie wszędzie. Upajam się. Pogrążam w szaleństwie (w najlepszy możliwy sposób).

\- Czy możemy już ich stąd zabrać? – Lestrade pociera dłońmi.

            Jest zimno? Prawdopodobnie tak. No cóż, to lodówka, więc czegóż innego można by się spodziewać?

\- Nie.

            Nawet nie jestem bliski rozwiązania. Minęło wiele godzin (jak wiele? nie jestem pewien), a ja wciąż znajduję nowe dowody. Nie dostrzegam potencjalnego punktu zwrotnego. Wszystkie elementy podłożono i zainscenizowano w taki sposób, by coś ukryć. Schować na widoku. Zaglądam do ucha kobiety. Coś w nim jest. Pęsetą ostrożnie, ostrożnie… zastygły w bursztynie owad. Maleńki. Łotewski. (Dlaczego?) W żakiecie, pomiędzy jej piersiami, znajduję złożony na osiem paragon. Paragon za jaśka wypełnionego mąką gryczaną. Ołówkiem zapisano na nim jedno słowo: _podroby_. Im więcej szczegółów odkrywam, tym bardziej zadziwiająca staje się cała zbrodnia. _Fantastycznie_.

\- Nie możemy trzymać ich tutaj całą noc, właściciel tej restauracji urwie mi głowę. – Znów Lestrade.

            Irytujące. Nie obchodzą mnie właściciele restauracji.

\- Pozwól mu na to.

            Dokumenty, detale. Historia ich życia. Przeglądam pobieżnie. Gareth Jones pochodzi z Walii (oczywiście). Przyglądam się jego ciału. W latach młodzieńczych grywał w rugby. Przeszedł kontuzję kostki, która wymagała operacji. Dwukrotnie żonaty, dwukrotnie rozwiedziony. Oszustwa podatkowe. Dowody opowiadają całą historię. Żadnych kłamstw. W detalach znajduje się sama prawda. Morderca bardzo dobrze go znał.

            Kobieta: Chloe Taylor z Londynu. Alkoholiczka z biletami na Bahamy na przyszły tydzień; wakacje pełne opalania. Wykaz impulsywnych zakupów dokonanych kartą kredytową: forma wynagrodzenia. Za co? Książka: _Orlando_. Czy to byłoby zbyt proste, zbyt oczywiste zakładać, że przeszła operację zmiany płci? Sekretnie albo niecałkowicie sekretnie. Z kobiety w mężczyznę. (Niemal) niemożliwe, by wydedukować inaczej. Brak danych, brak solidnych dowodów. (Wyszeptane wyznania – wyszeptane komu?) Być może to zbyt proste. Zbyt idealne. Chociaż skoro wszystko inne w tym miejscu zbrodni jest idealne, dlaczego także nie to?

            Wyciągam telefon. Mruga: niski poziom baterii. Czternaście wiadomości. Ignoruję je.

\- Sherlock. – Znowu Lestrade.

            Irytujące. Jego również ignoruję. W końcu mu pomagam: dokumenty tych dwojga są ułożone za moimi stopami. Już je przestudiowałem. Nie są spokrewnieni. Prawdopodobnie nigdy w życiu się nie spotkali. Nie mieszkali na tym samym osiedlu, nie chodzili do tych samych szkół, ani nie pracowali w tej samej firmie (on: sprzedawca, ona: nauczycielka). Wygląda to tak, jakby ich życia nigdy się nie skrzyżowały z wyjątkiem kilku odcinków ulic i jednego ronda. A jednak nie są przypadkowo dobrani: morderca najwyraźniej znał ich oboje. Dobrze ich znał (znała? ten jeden raz nie jestem pewien, czy morderca jest mężczyzną). Na tyle, żeby zebrać wystarczającą ilość faktów, w które mógł ich przystroić po śmierci. (Skąd?) Taksówkarz? Pracownik biura podroży? Terapeuta? Kierowca autobusu? Sprzedawca? Kelnerka? Barman? Komu zwierzamy się ze wszystkiego? (Absolutnie wszystkiego?)

            Chwilę. Pomyśl. Ściągam sandały, chodaki, skarpetki. Palce u stóp: pedicure. Pięty: miękkie. Usunięty martwy naskórek. Palce u rąk: idealne. Włosy: ścięte po śmierci. Fryzjerka? Ach. _Fryzjer_. Nieszkodliwy. Szukam. Mapa. Salony urody położony w pobliżu: jego pracy, jej domu. Trzy oczywiste wyniki, relatywnie bliskie. Zaraz skończy mi się bateria.

\- Fryzjer – mówię na głos tak, żeby Lestrade mógł to przemyśleć. – Pracuje w jednym z tych trzech salonów. – Podaję mu telefon. – Zaraz padnie mi bateria.

            Spogląda na wyniki. Kiwa głową.

\- Nie miałeś się dzisiaj spotkać z Johnem? – Zaraz. Słucham? – Znowu ignorowałeś wiadomości od niego, co?

            Zabieram mu telefon. Wiadomości. John. Och, nie. Która jest godzina? Wpół do dziesiątej. O wiele za późno na obiad. Zupełnie go przegapiłem. Wystawiłem Johna. Dlaczego nie napisałem? Mogłem go tutaj zaprosić. Ten dość dziwaczny żywy obraz mógłby mu się spodobać. Nie pomyślałem o tym. Nie pomyślałem. Nagle jest mi przeraźliwie zimno. Kurczy mi się żołądek. I tak nie mógłbym zjeść, nie w trakcie sprawy. (To nie ma związku.)

\- A więc czy teraz możemy ich przenieść? – Lestrade brzęczy mi nad uchem jak mucha.

            Zbywam go machnięciem ręki.

\- Tak, tak. Śmiało.

            Wychodzę z chłodni do ciepła. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak zimno było wewnątrz. Nie czuję stóp, zdrętwiały mi palce. Najwyraźniej mam lekko odmrożone płatki uszu. Nieistotne.

\- Zamierzasz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego myślisz, że to fryzjer? – Lestrade chucha sobie w  dłonie. Włożył znacznie grubszy płaszcz niż ja.

            Ignoruję go. Wiadomości. Czternaście wiadomości. Wszystkie od Johna? Tak. (Och, nie.) Nie chcę ich czytać. Muszę je przeczytać. (Co ja najlepszego narobiłem?) Muszę je szybko przeczytać; ikonka baterii mruga do mnie. Błyskawicznie wysyłam odpowiedź.

 

            _Sprawa. Podwójne morderstwo. Bateria mi pada. Straciłem poczucie czasu. Przepraszam. SH_

            Nie wiem, co jeszcze mogę dodać.

            Odpowiedź przychodzi niemal natychmiast.

 

            _Domyśliłem się.  Następnym razem._

 

            Wpatruję się w tekst. To tylko elektroniczne znaczki, niczego nie wyrażają. Są pozbawione tonu głosu, z którego dałoby się wychwycić chociaż cień skargi; tylko zbiór gramatyczny. A i tak to wyczuwam. John: zirytowany? Zły? Zawiedziony? Sfrustrowany? Prawdopodobnie. Przesuwam kciukiem po wiadomości. Za kilka minut zniknie, zostało mi niewiele baterii. Co powinienem odczuwać? Ulgę? John zrozumie. Wie, jaki jestem. Wie, że poślubiłem swoją pracę. Powiedziałem mu o tym. Więc wszystko jest w porządku. Nic się nie zmieniło. Drobne niedopatrzenie. A jednak nie odczuwam ulgi, tylko… Co? Poczucie winy? (Czy to to?) Ból? Drżenie ze strachu? (Strachu przed czym?) Lekko trzęsą mi się ręce. Prawdopodobnie z zimna. (Co ja narobiłem?)

            Biorę wdech. Czytam.

 

            _Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie cię zobaczę. Nie potrafię myśleć o niczym innym._

_Zastanawiam się, dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś przez cały ten czas. Myślałem, że wiem, co siedzi ci głowie. Najwyraźniej się myliłem._

_Chyba nigdy nie powinienem być pewien, że wiem, o czym myślisz. Błąd nr 1._

_Pacjent odciął sobie koniuszek palca: „Więc on… odrośnie sam?”. Czułem się jakbym grał w skeczu Pythona._

_Gdzie się spotkamy?_

_Wciąż jesteśmy na dzisiaj umówieni, prawda?_

_Właśnie wyszedłem z operacji. Gdzie jesteś? Spotkamy się na miejscu?_

_Sherlock? Spóźnisz się, czy wcale nie przyjdziesz?_

_Pewnie nie powinienem odbierać tego personalnie, jednak to trudne, kiedy kelnerzy rzucają mi spojrzenia pełne współczucia._

_Lestrade dał ci wyjątkowo wciągającą zagadkę? Tak jakbym kiedykolwiek potrzebował jasnej demonstracji, że jesteś poślubiony swojej pracy…_

_Mam nadzieję, że wszystko jest w porządku i nie leżysz martwy w jakimś rowie, draniu._

_Mogłeś po prostu napisać._

_W porządku, wracam do domu. Przegapiłeś wspaniały posiłek, jednak przypuszczam, że i tak byś niczego nie zjadł._

_Chyba miałem nadzieję, że… Cóż, miałem nadzieję._

            Wyświetlacz gaśnie. Tak jest lepiej. John dotarł do tej pory do Clapton; przepełnia mnie poczucie winy. Na powierzchni tego wszystkiego: problem w komunikacji. Żadna niespodzianka. Zwyczajna kolej rzeczy. To nie pierwszy raz. To tylko obiad. Nic takiego.

            Miał nadzieję. Nadzieję _na co_? Że nie będę zachowywał się w ten sposób? Głupota. (Czyżby?) Ludzie się nie zmieniają. John dobrze o tym wie. Wie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Oczekuje od Mary, że przestanie go zdradzać, mimo że zdrada to część jej osobowości. Oczekuje ode mnie przedkładania kogoś (jego) ponad pracę. To niemożliwe. Chciałbym się zezłościć, zrzucić na niego winę. Miał nadzieję… miał nadzieję na co? Pocałować mnie i tym sposobem zmienić? Nie da się. Nie uda się. Niemożliwe. Fantazja wymknęła się spod kontroli. Chciał mnie do niej dopasować, jednak nie wyszło. Zawód. (Jego. Mój. Też chciałbym się dopasować.)

            Niełatwo zrzucić na niego winę. Nie potrafię sformułować dowodów, które poparłyby moje teorie. To przeze mnie. Nie pomyślałem, a on mnie na tym nakrył. Skuszony, rozproszony. Poczynione przygotowania, złożone obietnice. Rozminąłem się z jego oczekiwaniami. Nie przywykłem do myślenia o innych. Bycie w związku wymaga zmiany sposobu myślenia. Mój umysł zbyt przywykł do innego stanu rzeczy, żeby cokolwiek w nim zmieniać. Czy to nie była początkowa teoria? Tak więc teraz została udowodniona. Nie nadaję się do tego.

            To tylko obiad. Znajdą się inne posiłki, które będziemy mogli ze sobą dzielić. (Czy zniszczyłem to? Straciłem?) Tutaj nie chodzi o obiad. Rozmowa ma podwójne znacznie: pyta o jedną rzecz, pragnąc innej. Oczekiwał, że do tego dojdę. Czego chciał?

            Czego ja bym chciał? Dowodów. Dowodów bliskości, opieki, przywiązania. Ludzie (poza mną) muszą usłyszeć coś co najmniej dwa razy. Inne okoliczności. Dowodów, że to co zdarzyło się w ciemności (ze mną w czasie godziny duchów) koreluje z tym, co dzieje się za dnia. (Cholernie światło dzienne.) Zakorzenić w realności. Utwardzić. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy. Powinienem. To powinno być na liście moich priorytetów. (Znalazło się. Było dopóki… dopóki najpiękniejsza możliwa scena zbrodni nie pojawiła się przede mną. _Nie wódź mnie na pokuszenie_.)

            To nie musiał być obiad. Wystarczyłoby piękne miejsce zbrodni. Dotknąć jego ręki, uśmiechnąć się, podzielić się tą wspaniałą chwilą razem z nim. Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłem? ( _Zrobiłem to celowo?_ ) Teraz będę potrzebował cholernej, bezużytecznej terapeutki. Nie moja działka.

            Biorę taksówkę do Clapton. Nie wiem po co. Chcę. Chcę go zobaczyć. I nie być przy tym zauważonym. Nie chcę rozmawiać. (Brak mi słów. Nie mam mu nic do powiedzenia.) Jadę na kolejne miejsce zbrodni, na to które sam przygotowałem. Mniej piękne, bardziej bolesne. Bez lakieru, wątroby. Bez dżinu z tonikiem. Tylko Clapton, sklepy z kurczakami, niskie piętro, schody i drzwi pomiędzy nim a mną. Nie wejdę do środka.     Taksówka zatrzymuje się, więc wysiadam i przechodzę na drugą stronę ulicy. Spoglądam w górę: w mieszkaniu Mary świeci się światło. Niebieskawa telewizyjna poświata wyświetla się na (szlachetnie beżowych) ścianach. Mary ogląda jeden ze swoich ulubionych programów, a John siedzi obok niej? Trzyma ją za rękę? Obejmuje ją, jej głowa oparta o jego ramię? Zachowują się, jakby nic się nie zmieniło? (Być może faktycznie nic się nie zmieniło. Być może mój błąd sprowadził nas z powrotem do statusu quo. Być może status quo nigdy nie miał się zmienić.)

            Budynek naprzeciwko jest otwarty (zepsuty zamek, nawet nie potrzebowałem wytrycha). Schodami wchodzę do mieszkania na górze (śmierdzi kapustą). Małe, brudne okno, pęknięty marmur. (Nada się.) Lornetka.

            Rodzinna scenka. John ( _och, John_ ) siedzi na kanapie z Mary. Wyprostował prawą nogę; jest spięta (boli go). Mary siedzi tyłem do okna, ukośnie względem kanapy, trzyma w rękach (prawą) dłoń Johna. Telewizor jest włączony, jednak nie oglądają go. Najprawdopodobniej wyciszyli dźwięk. Rozmawiają. (O czym?) John wygląda na przybitego. Smutnego. Przeciera rękami oczy. Mary przytula jego dłonie do swojej piersi. On dotyka jej twarzy (płacze? Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić płaczącej Mary). John potrząsa głową, coś mówi. Z tej odległości nie potrafię rozczytać ruchu jego warg. Czy mówi jej o wszystkim? (Mógłby to zrobić? Dlaczego miałby to zrobić?) Pochyla się do niego, głaszcze go (lewą) dłonią po głowie. Zsuwa ją na jego kark. John nadal zakrywa oczy (chowa przede mną wyraz swojej twarzy).

            Pociesza go. Nie jest to przeciętna reakcja żony na tego typu wyznanie. A może? Mary nie zalicza się do grupy przeciętnych żon. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o czym mogą rozmawiać. Może to być cokolwiek.

            John i ja nigdy nie odbyliśmy takiej rozmowy. Nie wiedziałbym, jak ją rozpocząć. Nie wiedziałbym, jak lawirować między słowami, gdyby do niej doszło. Kolejna luka w mojej wiedzy. Żenujące konwersacje. Kończą się na słowach: ,,Jestem poślubiony swojej pracy”. Mary: ewidentny ekspert tego typu rozmów. Jest dobra w tym, w czym ja odnoszę porażki. (Mary pojawiłaby się na obiedzie, nieważne co stanęłoby jej na drodze. Teraz to rozumiem.)

            John wiedział, co robi, żeniąc się z Mary. Zapewnił sobie odskocznię od bólu, którego wiedział, że jestem pewną przyczyną. Mimo jej wszystkich niedoskonałości jest znacznie lepsza ode mnie. Pochyla się i całuje go. On chowa twarz w jej ramieniu, ona zamyka wokół niego ramiona. Wspiera go. Mary to pocieszenie, podczas gdy ja jestem bezmyślnością i obojętnością. ( _To był tylko obiad._ )

            Jestem zziębnięty i odrętwiały. Mój telefon padł. Żadnych wiadomości, żadnych przeprosin. Czas wracać do domu.


	18. Ukryte pytanie

            John kuca nad ciałem (kobieta: pomiędzy sześćdziesiątym drugim a sześćdziesiątym trzecim rokiem życia). Znów dokucza mu noga; podciągnął ją, jakby jej nie ufał. (To moja wina.) Obserwuję, jak jego uważne dłonie badają ofiarę. Przesuwa (lewą) rękę, przekrzywia głowę. Pochyla się do policzków, by zobaczyć oczy. Z opanowaniem. Celowością. Kwadratowe paznokcie pokryte lateksem. Koncentracja na jego twarzy. Współczucie. Współczucie okazane w mgliste popołudnie martwej kobiecie na trawie. (Wyraźnie ustawione.) Ręce rozrzucone nad głową, nogi pod nienaturalnym kątem. Przestylizowanej pozycji przeczy spokojny wyraz jej twarzy. (Scena ustawiona przez kogoś, kto widział atak serca tylko w telewizji.) Mocno pachnie szamponem (sztuczna truskawka; okropieństwo) i mydłem (firmy ,,Sunlight”). Przesadnie wymyte włosy, twarz, ręce. Kilka wyraźnych obtarć. Niewielka ilość oleju (rzepakowego) we włosach i pod paznokciami. (Dlaczego?)

\- Zawał serca. – Anderson. (Idiota.)

\- Nie, nie sądzę. – John nie podnosi wzroku.

            Święta racja. To nie zawał serca. Twarz, ręce, włosy dokładnie wyszorowane po śmierci: w jakim celu? By ukryć ślady oleju. Utopiono ją w nim? Nie. (John zaraz to potwierdzi.)

\- Nie? – Anderson: pozycja obronna. Ręce skrzyżowane na piersi. Nienawidzi mieć doktora na miejscu zbrodni; John zawsze wie więcej niż on. Sprawia, że czuje się nieprzydatny. (Jest.)

            John wychwytuje mój wzrok i obrzuca Andersona miażdżącym spojrzeniem. Aż rośnie mi serce. ( _Och, kocham cię, John.)_

\- Uduszenie.

\- Co, utopiła się w trawie i piasku? – Wybucha śmiechem. (Dlaczego to jest zabawne?)

\- Nie. – John pociera jej policzek. – Wybroczyny krwawe tutaj – wskazuje na jej podbródek – tutaj – wzdłuż jej nosa – i tutaj.

            Przesuwa dłonie w górę i otwiera jej oczy, odsłaniając pajęczyny popękanych naczynek krwionośnych. Spogląda w górę.

– Gwarantuję wam, że znajdziecie przerost serca. Uduszenie.

            Oczywiście, ale jak? Dlaczego? Brakujące fragmenty układanki.

\- Brak śladów duszenia, siniaków, złamania kości gnykowej. – Anderson wciąż walczy. Nuda. Rozpraszające. – Atak serca wyglądałby tak samo.

\- Nie. – John potrząsa głową. – Zgadzam się z tobą, że nie została uduszona, jednakże przez zbyt długi okres czasu została pozbawiona wystarczającej ilości powietrza. – Spogląda na ciało. W jego oczach odbija się współczucie. – Nie sądzę nawet, żeby była świadoma tego, co się działo. W ogóle nie walczyła. – W akcie pocieszenia poklepuje ją po ramieniu, tak jakby wciąż żyła.

            Nie walczyła. Nie była świadoma? Och. Oczywiście. John. _Kocham cię._

            Telefon. Wyszukiwarka. Rzepak.

            Wygrana na loterii. Mąż.

            Oczywiście. _Oczywiście_.

            Morderstwo. Chodziło o pieniądze. (Bez polotu). Zamierzała go zostawić? Byli w trakcie sprawy rozwodowej? Być może. Robota papierkowa dostarczy odpowiedzi. W każdym razie, motyw jest jasny.

            Idealnie. Brakujące kawałki układanki znalezione _in situ_ (1). Z jego mózgu do mojego ucha. Jak ja w ogóle dawałem sobie radę bez niego? (Jak ja w ogóle miałbym dać sobie radę bez niego?)

            Odwracam się do Lestrade’a, który stoi z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i zmarszczonym czołem.

\- George Simon. – Pokazuję mu stronę wiadomości na telefonie, mężczyznę rzucającego uśmiechy podczas konferencji prasowej. – To nie on kupił bilet na loterii EuroMilions. - (Wart pięćdziesiąt sześć milionów funtów.)

            Lestrade nagradza mnie zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy. (Uwielbiam ten moment.)

\- Mów dalej.

            Oglądam się w stronę Johna. Oczekiwanie. Lekki uśmiech. (Uczucie.)

\- To – wskazuję na ciało – jest pani Simon. Jej mąż zidentyfikuje ją i zezna, że zaginęła kilka dni temu. Jednakże, to będzie kłamstwo. Zabił ją zeszłej nocy. Pan Simon kupił bilet na loterii wczoraj.

            Kucam obok Johna: moje udo lekko ociera się o jego biodro. Przechodzi mnie lekki dreszcz. _John_. (Nie rozpraszać się. Jeszcze nie.) Wyciągam rękę: biorę do ręki paragon. Paragon za bilet na loterii. Zgnieciony w kulkę. (John jako pierwszy łączy fakty. W piersiach czuję ucisk dumy.) Rozwijam go. Wręczam Lestrade’owi. Rzuca na niego okiem, czeka. Słucha.

\- Jej mąż odebrał nagrodę dzisiejszego popołudnia. – Rozświetlam wyświetlacz telefonu. Strona wiadomości. Mogą ją wyszukać. – Pan Simon jest kierowcą ciężarówki w zakładach oleju rzepakowego z Tottenham. Czy wiedziałeś, Andersonie – wstaję, obracam się, by na niego spojrzeć – że zbiorniki, w których gotuje się olej są utrzymywane w stanie nieruchomym, pozbawione dopływu tlenu z zewnątrz?

            Gapi się. Skrzyżowane na piersi ręce. Uśmiecham się nieprzyjemnie. (Triumf.)

\- Pan Simon wepchnął żonę do takiego zbiornika. Zginęła w ciągu kilku minut, nieświadoma, że oddycha powietrzem pozbawionym tlenu. Na dnie kontenera znajdowała się niewielka ilość oleju, w którą oczywiście wpadła. Pokrył on jej twarz, ramiona, włosy. Stąd silna woń szamponu i mydła – lekko przekręcam głowę, dotykam pokryte olejem włosy na jej lewej skroni – które bez większego powodzenia usunęły olej rzepakowy z pani Simon.

\- Ach. – John, siadając na piętach. – Niedobór tlenu. To wszystko wyjaśnia.

            Spogląda na mnie. Jego ekspresywna twarz. Zawsze potrafię odczytać emocje z wyrazu jego oczu, zaciśniętych ust. (Czyżby? Zawsze? Doprawdy? Zawsze myślę, że potrafię. Mogę mylić się częściej, niż chciałbym przed sobą przyznać. Coś zawsze mi umyka.) Jego twarz przepełnia zachwyt, uwielbienie, ukłucie zaskoczenia. Uczucia. (Potrzeby.)

\- Niesamowite. – Mówi poważnie. Zawsze mówi poważnie. John nigdy nie powiedziałby czegoś, w co sam nie wierzy.

            Wciąż wypowiada je na głos, te wszystkie słowa, po całym tym czasie. _Niesamowite. Wspaniałe. Fantastyczne._ Nie potrafię się powstrzymać i uśmiecham się do niego. Odpowiada mi tym samym. Przygryzam zębami dolną wargę (przypominając sobie jego zęby na mojej dolnej wardze, biodro pod moją dłonią, jego plecy i bezsłowne zachęty).

\- Więc to mąż jest sprawcą? – Lestrade.

            Odwracam się gwałtowanie. Prawie zapomniałem, że tutaj jest. (Zbyt łatwo mnie rozproszyć.) Sally stoi obok niego, wpatrując się w wyświetlacz swojego telefonu.

\- Najwyraźniej. Znajdziecie olej rzepakowy pod jej paznokciami i we włosach oraz, jak John już wcześniej zauważył, autopsja potwierdzi niedotlenienie bez śladów walki lub odcięcie dopływu powietrza. – Rzucam okiem na park. – Prawdopodobnie pojawi się więcej niż jeden świadek, który zaobserwował mężczyznę prowadzącego – spoglądam na ślady opon w błocie – Forda Focusa późno w nocy.

\- EuroMilions nie będą zachwyceni. – Sally potrząsa głową.

            Lestrade zabezpiecza rachunek. Ustępuje miejsca swojej grupie i sam podąża do samochodu. Idę za nim. Zaraz przegapi pewien istotny element. (Rachunek, odciski palców; mam pewną teorię.)

            Zaraz. Zatrzymuję się. Odwracam. John.

            Wciąż klęczy, usiłując wstać bez pomocy laski. (Ktoś wyrzucił ją poza jego zasięg. Prawdopodobnie Anderson.) Ściąga rękawiczki i kładzie je obok ciała. Lestrade może zaczekać. Pozostały mu kosmetyczne poprawki. Jakoś sobie z nimi poradzi.

\- John. – Podchodzę bliżej i wyciągam do niego rękę.

            Spogląda na mnie, zaskoczony. (Czy często zachowuję się równie bezmyślnie, żeby go tak zostawić? Przypuszczam, że owszem, zachowuję.) Podaje mi dłoń. Pomagam mu wstać. Otaczam go w pasie ramieniem (podtrzymuję go). Moja dłoń wsuwa się pod dolną część jego kurtki. Głaszczę jego biodro. Oddech John lekko przyspiesza (jak i mój). Intymny dotyk. Światło dzienne. (Niebezpiecznie.)

\- To było niesamowite. – Jego głos: wystudiowany spokój. Noga: trochę lepiej? Ciężko stwierdzić. Pochyla się w moim kierunku. Zahaczam kciuk o pasek jego spodni, czuję ciepło jego skóry. – Doszedłeś do tego wyłącznie po odrobinie oleju we włosach?

\- I twojej diagnozie. – Nagle przytłacza mnie potrzeba, żeby go pocałować, jednak to wydaje się niewłaściwe. Publicznie. W ciągu dnia. Niepewność. (Ma żonę.) – Była… idealna. – Mój głos nie jest tak spokojny, jak jego.

            Uśmiecha się.

            (Lewa) dłoń nie zsuwa się z ciepłej skóry jego pleców przez całą drogę na Baker Street. (Taksówka lekko pachnie wodą kolońską poprzedniego pasażera.) Koniuszki moich palców pod paskiem jego dżinsów; skóra wpija mi się w kostki. Nasze ciała delikatnie ocierają się o siebie na każdym rogu, przy każdej zmianie biegów, nawet najmniejszym ruchu samochodu. Jego (prawa) dłoń spoczywa na moim udzie; palce znaczą wewnętrzny szew moich spodni delikatnym ruchem, który czuję aż w kościach. Minął niecały tydzień. (Co z Mary?) Nie chcę pytać. Nie ma sensu. Nie dbam o to. (Ciekawość. Co jej powiedział? Co ona powiedziała?) Bez znaczenia.

            Podniecenie zmienia się jak za naciśnięciem przełącznika; z racjonalnego w irracjonalne. Oblizuje usta. Zatrzymuję swój język za zębami. (Światło dzienne, poprawność, CCTV, wahanie: moi wrogowie.)

            John nie potrzebuje mojej pomocy w wejściu po schodach. (Zostawił laskę w taksówce.) Prowadzi mnie; jego (lewa) dłoń trzyma mój palec wskazujący i dwa środkowe. Subtelny dotyk. Wchodzimy do mieszkania; zamyka za mną drzwi. Gwałtownie chwyta mnie za kark i całuje. Gorący. Mokry. Smakuje kawą. _John._ Znajomy dotyk jego języka. Jego głos rozbrzmiewa pomrukiem w tyle gardła.

            Świat spowija ciemność. (Zamknęły mi się oczy. Dlaczego?) Istnieje pewna spójność pomiędzy zamknięciem oczu i tym konkretnym rodzajem przyjemności. Ewolucyjna przewaga? Być może. Blokuje niewygodną prawdę: wcześniejsze zobowiązania, czas, komplikacje, porażki. Światło dzienne. Tłumi znaki zapytania dręczące mój racjonalny umysł. Teraz istnieją jedynie końcówki nerwów i podniesiony próg bólu, zatrzyk endorfin i moje uzależnienie od niego.

            John: natarczywy. Usta i języki (zęby) przemawiają własną mową, nieustannie powtarzając _więcej, więcej, więcej_. Nie tylko on: ja także. Wymagający. Oddający się niczym niezmąconemu pragnieniu. Moje (widoczne w delikatnym drżeniu kończyn, niezrozumiałych błaganiach, chętnych ustach) wydaje się zwiększać jego (jego giętki język, jego wyraźna erekcja na moim podbrzuszu, jego ręce zatopione w moich włosach, przyciągające mnie do niego). Jego pożądanie zwiększa moje własne. Rozkoszny cykl.

            Ściągam mu kurtkę, ręce wsuwam pod koszulkę. Naciskam dłońmi na dolną część pleców. Wyciskam z jego kości wszelkie wspomnienia związane z Mary. Wszystkie wspomnienia związane z przeszłością, moimi błędami. (Moją arogancją, ignorancją, bezmyślnością). Moją niepewność, moją nieuważność.

            (Czuję jego zęby na języku.) Potrzeba. Żądanie. Bierz. Jego głos rozbrzmiewa w każdym oddechu. Nie potrafi być cicho.

            Zbyt wiele barier.

            Rozpinam jego pasek, guziki, suwak: zaplątuję jedną dłoń w jego włosy, drugą zsuwam na wybrzuszenie jego spodni. Otaczam palcami penis (gorący, twardy, zostawia mokry ślad wewnątrz mojej dłoni). Jęczy w moje usta i uwalnia się od nich, żeby zaczerpnąć tchu. Dźwięk jego urywanego oddechu zmusza mnie do otwarcia oczu (chcę widzieć).

            Jego oczy: zamknięte. Usta otwarte. Zarumieniona twarz. Jęczy z każdym ruchem moich palców, zwrotem, uciśnięciem. Przeklina pod nosem i całuję go w kącik ust, nosem trącam policzek. Wypowiada moje imię, powtarza je. Nacisk jego bioder na moje krocze dostarcza niewystarczającego tarcia, jednak nie dbam o to.

Obserwuję (ekspresywną) twarz Johna. Tak ekspresywną, że niemal czuję to, co on. Wszystko jest takie oczywiste; pragnie moich palców zdecydowanych, brutalnych, szybkich; oblizuje wargi i jęczy. Daję mu wszystko, czego pragnie. _Więcej._

            Ssę płatek jego ucha. Szarpię go za włosy (znów przeklina). Podgryzam go w szczękę i spina się, pojękuje, wytryskuje na moje biodro, moje palce. Oczy zamknięte, nogi drżą mu lekko. Nie chcę go wypuszczać.

            Bierze oddech; potem kolejny. Mokre rzęsy. Przesuwa dłoń po moim brzuchu, kładzie ją na mojej piersi i nacisk na moje krocze okazuje się nie do zniesienia. Płonę, jestem na skraju jak petarda, która za chwilę wybuchnie.

            Rozpinam spodnie, chwytam penis i szarpię (jego nasienie na moich palcach). Opuszek palca wskazującego Johna zarysowuje okrąg na moim sutku. Tak drobny ruch, jego palec. Jego palec, moja tkanka erogenna. Zsuwa lewą dłoń po moich plecach, głaszcze mój pośladek. Ściska. Chrapliwy jęk (mój). Całuje mnie i świat znów ciemnieje mi w oczach, zalewa mnie fala przyjemności. Zdławiony krzyk (mój). Głowa opada w tył. Orgazm.

            Jego ręka na mojej. Jego usta na moim gardle. Jego rzęsy łaskoczą mnie w kark. Nierówny oddech (jego, mój). Drżą mi rzepki w kolanach. Rozkosz spływa falami w dół moich bioder. Lekko całuje mnie w usta, palce przesuwają się z mojego karku w górę i głaszczą moje włosy. Każdy ruch, każdy dotyk: idealny.

            Chichocze mi w ucho.

\- Czasami – bierze w rękę mojego mięknącego penisa i delikatnie chowa mi go w spodnie. Palcami zasuwa rozporek – to trwa trochę dłużej. – Całuje mnie znowu. – Wierz albo nie.

            Wciąż wsparty o mnie, zapina swój rozporek. Moja lewa ręka zaciśnięta na jego ramieniu.

\- Poczekam na dowody.

            Wybucha śmiechem.

            Zamawiamy jedzenie na wynos (chińszczyznę). Ogląda telewizję, wklepuje coś na bloga. Czytam _Międzynarodową Stronę Medycyny Sądowej_ („Prawne znaczenie płucnych rozprysków krwi”, D. Denison, A. Porter, M. Mills). Bawi się moimi włosami, kładzie rękę na moim biodrze, kolanie. Zachód słońca. Etap przejścia. Z jednego stanu w drugi. Z dnia w noc, z napięcia w spokój. Z przytłumionej czerwieni zachodzącego słońca w ciemność. Stan łaski. Wytchnienia.

            Przeczesuje mi włosy palcami. Obezwładniająca przyjemność wywołuje ciarki spływające wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Zamykam oczy, zostawiając otwartą stronę na piersi.

\- Zaskakujesz mnie. – Mówi to tak cicho i z taką czułością, że z początku nie dociera do mnie znaczenie jego słów. (Jego palce przeczesujące moje włosy. Rozpraszające.)

\- Czyżby?

            Oczywiście, że go zaskakuję. Żadna niespodzianka, jak mniemam.

\- Bezustannie.

            Reaguję uśmiechem. Nie otwieram oczu. Porusza nogami, kładzie stopy na stoliku do kawy. Wyciągam dłoń i wsuwam ją pod jego kolano.

\- Muszę zapytać.

\- Tak?

            Pauza. Palcem wskazującym głaszczę dżins rozgrzany ciepłem jego ciała.

\- Nie musisz odpowiadać od razu, powinieneś to przemyśleć. – Wierci się. Czuje się niekomfortowo. (Dlaczego?) Głośny wydech. (No, co?) – Nie, nie odpowiadaj mi teraz. Pomyśl nad tym.

            Czekam.

            Wciąż czuję we włosach jego palce. Rozpraszające. Usypia mnie. Czekam. Oczy zamknięte.

\- Chcę wiedzieć… Muszę wiedzieć… - Więcej okrężnych stwierdzeń. _Co musisz wiedzieć, John? Czy wciąż istnieje coś, o czym jeszcze nie masz pojęcia?_ – Muszę wiedzieć, czego chcesz.

            Czego chcę? Teraz? To proste. Jego palców przeczesujących moje włosy. Tej (gasnącej) łatwości. (Obietnicy wspólnie spędzonej nocy (jego po lewej stronie mojego łóżka, mnie po prawej, jego ciało odkrywane przez moje). Obecności jutro rano, zajętego krzesła przy stole naprzeciwko mnie (kawa, tosty, dżem). Prostoty.

\- Ode mnie. Czego chcesz ode mnie.

            Poważniejsze pytanie. Czego chcę od Johna? Jego czasu. Uczucia (fizycznego i innego). Jego (całkowitej) uwagi. Jak brzmi niewypowiedziane pytanie? (Gmatwanina napięta od sprzecznych dowodów i zawijasów. Znaczenia splątane wewnątrz innych znaczeń. Proste pytania skrywają te bardziej komplikowane. Nietrudno o pomyłkę.) Jaka jest prawidłowa odpowiedź? (Czego ode mnie żąda? W tej chwili? Co jeszcze powinienem mu wyznać?

            Zrobię, o co mnie poprosił. Zademonstruję mu moją skwapliwość. Moje zrozumienie uczuciowych schodów Penrose’a (2), na których stoję.

\- Przemyślę to. – Głaszczę go pod kolanem. Wzdycha.

            Znów zaczyna coś wklepywać na bloga. Otwieram oczy. Ma napiętą twarz (udzieliłem nieprawidłowej odpowiedzi?). Wyczuwa moje spojrzenie. Uśmiecha się. Znów głaszcze moje włosy. (Absurdalna przyjemność.)

            Resztę artykułu czytam wpółprzymkniętymi oczami. Przyswoiłem z osiemdziesiąt procent. Chyba będę musiał przeczytać go ponownie. Później.

            Program w telewizji dobiega końca. Wciąż trzyma ręce w moich włosach.

\- Powinienem się zbierać. – Brzmi, jakby się poddał. (Dlaczego?)

            ( _Nie zostawiaj mnie, John._ ) Podnoszę się. Spoglądam mu w oczy.

\- John. – Wyraz jego twarzy: wystudiowana neutralność. Coś przede mną ukrywa. (Dlaczego? Co takiego zrobiłem?) – Tak jak prosiłeś, przemyślę odpowiedź na twoje pytanie. Jednak z pewnością… - czyżbym podłapywał jego tendencję do zbytecznego urywania wypowiedzeń? – Byłbym rad, gdybyś został.

            (Nie odchodź.)

            Uśmiecha się.

            Zostaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) _in situ_ (łac.) – w miejscu.  
>  (2) _schody Penrose’a_ – schody, których początek i koniec jest związany tak, że nie mają wyraźnego początku ani końca.
> 
> [przyp. tłum.]


	19. Równowaga

            Nieznane, niewielkie bistro. Małe, zaprojektowane do ogrodu krzesła. Małe stoły; wymuszona intymność. Łokcie pod dziwnym kątem. Widelec i nóż nie od kompletu. Czuję się jakby powtórnie wciśnięto mnie do dziecięcego stolika, karano za niegrzeczne zachowanie. Zapiekanka (szparagi i ser szwajcarski: potworność) i sałatka (rozmokła). Pretensjonalne, monstrualnie wielkie kubki przesłodzonej kawy (ze śmietanką).

            Musiałem przyjąć zaproszenie, wygrała ciekawość. (Czy John wie o tym małym rendez-vous? Nie przypuszczam.)

            Mary krzyżuje nogi w kostkach; schludna tweedowa sukienka, jedwabna koszula (z second handu). Sznur pereł (gustowny: prezent od Johna). Wpasowała się stereotyp bibliotekarki; (celowo) odrobinę zbyt głęboki dekolt. Mam doskonały widok zarówno na jej biustonosz (indygo, niemal idealnie dobrany do niebieskich szpilek) jak i na krągłości ciała, ściśniętych piersi widocznych za każdym razem, kiedy pochyla się, żeby wziąć łyk kawy. (Celowe? Bezsprzecznie.) Próba odwołania się do moich podstawowych instynktów. (Mój instynkt nie reaguje na takie sposoby.)

            Próby uwiedzenia mnie? Czy to może być? Nie jestem pewien. Czekam. Zbiorę więcej dowodów.

            Jest zaniepokojona (a może odgrywa zaniepokojoną na mój pożytek?). Postukuje palcem o kubek, jej (prawe) kolano lekko drży. Wyraz twarzy: niemożliwy do zinterpretowania. Otwarta, przyjacielska. Drobne sygnały wyciekają przez jej ścisłą kontrolę. Jak to? (Wie.) Oczywiście, że wie.

            Kiedy przyszedłem, pocałowała powietrze po obu stronach moich policzków, zaciskając palce na moim ramieniu. (Dziwne społeczne konwenanse.) Zapytała o mój „interes doradczy” i — przerażające — o „brata, tego w rządzie”.

            Nigdy nie radziłem sobie dobrze z pogawędkami. Są nudne. Męczące. Bezcelowe. Odpowiedziałem tak szczerze i dziarsko, jak tylko byłem w stanie, rzucając lekko drwiące „pomaga zabić czas” oraz, w odniesieniu do Mycrofta (wtykał nos w sprawy Johna głębiej, niż sądziłem? Najwyraźniej), „nie mam pojęcia. Nie mógłbym przejmować się mniej nawet, gdybym próbował”.

            Nie pytam jej o pracę, ani o _Jamesa Carstairsa_ , ani o klub książkowy, wolontariat, nocne zmiany. Nie pytam o nowe imię, które pojawiło się na zwitku papieru wciśniętym w moją rękę przez sieć bezdomnych. _Mark Johnson_. Adwokat, rozwiedziony, w przeszłości problemy z alkoholizmem. (Ściąga obrączkę, kiedy idzie się z nim spotkać.)

            Rozprostowuje nogi i silnie ściska kolana. Kontrolowany wyraz twarzy. Dolatuje mnie zapach (taniego) lakieru do włosów.

— Wiesz, że go krzywdzisz. — Uśmiecha się, jakby to nie było nic nieprzyjemnego do powiedzenia.

            Krzywdzę go? W jaki sposób go krzywdzę? Zostawiając go czekającego na mnie w restauracji albo na miejscu zbrodni? Owszem, zdarzało się. Wybaczył mi milion razy, chociaż przypuszczam, że to nie zmienia faktów. Owszem, skrzywdziłem go. Krzywdzę go. (Ludzie krzywdzą się wzajemnie. Tak to już jest.)

            To nie tak, że jemu nie zdarzyło się skrzywdzić mnie. (Zostawił mnie dla niej. Dla _Mary_. Zanim miałem okazję. Zanim zdawałem sobie z czegokolwiek sprawę. Zanim mogłem się dowiedzieć. Zanim zebrałem dostateczną ilość dowodów.) _Wiesz, że go krzywdzisz_. Obawiam się, że tak. Jednakże.

— Tak jak i ty — odcinam się. To odrobinę dziecinne z mojej strony, jednak nie nieprawdziwe. Krzywdzi go bardziej niż ja, tego jestem pewien. Miał to wypisane na twarzy. Folguje swojej potrzebie flirtowania, uwodzenia, kontrolowania i manipulowani wszystkimi mężczyznami poza Johnem (a także, przypuszczalnie, Johnem). Zawsze będzie. Kłamie (tuszuje prawdę).

            Ściąga wargi. Najwyraźniej udzieliłem niepoprawnej odpowiedzi. Niewzruszona. (Prawdopodobnie zawstydzona?) Argument, kontrargument. Nawet w najlepszym wypadku nie potrafię powiedzieć dokładnie, co ludzie myślą, jednak prawie zawsze jestem w stanie strzelić. Nie z Mary. Z nią nigdy nie mam pewności. Nie wiem, co jest celową przykrywką, a co sygnałem. Ta jej ciągła, podstępna sympatyczność.

— Nie w ten sposób. — Nadziewa na widelec liść sałaty i podnosi go do ust. — Wiem, że nie jesteś specjalnie… — Pauza. Rozważa swój liść sałaty. — Cóż, delikatny, jednak powinieneś być bardziej ostrożny. Jeżeli nie chcesz, żeby umarł na złamane serce. — Wkłada widelec do ust, pozwalając przetrawić mi to stwierdzenie.

            Złamane serce? (Przywołuję wspomnienie dźwięku jego bijącego serca pod moim uchem. Zdecydowanie nie było złamane. Całe. Całe i przepompowujące krew przez jego ciało, gorąco wzrastające na mojej skórze.)

            Dlaczego jego serce miałoby się łamać? Czyżbym nie postawił sprawy wyjątkowo jasno? Czy nie ma żony (jakakolwiek by ona nie była) i kochanka (mnie) by wypełnić swoje serce aż po brzegi? W każdym razie cierpi na natłok możliwości. Czy nie jest kochany równie żarliwie przez wszystkich zainteresowanych? Jak postępowałem jeżeli nie _ostrożnie_?

— W porządku, jeżeli nadal chcesz z nim sypiać. — (Mówi z pełnymi ustami.) Wie. (Czyżby? A może to postęp? Nie. Wie.) Tak podejrzewałem. Wydaje się tym zupełnie nie przejmować. Jak tak można? Usiłuję wyczytać coś z jej twarzy, jednak to niemożliwe. Wystudiowana pustka. Nie okazuje także najmniejszego śladu cierpienia. Ani zaskoczenia. (Dostrzegam jedynie lekkie i wzrastające zaniepokojenie, podgryzające ją na granicy jej małych uprzejmości.)

            Dziwaczne. Nieoczekiwane.

            (Najwyraźniej) John i Mary wynegocjowali wspólne zasady. Jak mogą brzmieć?

            Mary: zgoda na kontynuowanie tajemnicy poliszynela (1)? (Naprawdę, John?) Niema akceptacja, że wierność nie jest czymś, co Mary potrafi osiągnąć? (A co z kompulsywnym kłamaniem?) To dla mnie zagadka.

            John: John otrzymał zgodę na wyjątek. Mnie. W każdy dostępny sposób. (Czy to może być prawda?)

            Co wiem na pewno: John pociąga mnie (intelektualnie, fizycznie). John jest we mnie zakochany. (Kocha mnie). Mary: pociąga ją zrezygnowany emocjonalnie mężczyzna. Myśleli, że jestem aseksualny. (Potwierdzone informacje.)

            Od zawsze wiedziała, że John mnie kocha. Od momentu, w którym się poznali. Wyobrażali sobie mnie jako nietykalnego. Ostoja dla (sprecyzowanych) potrzeb Johna. Myśleli, że to mało prawdopodobne, abym zażądał (lub zaakceptował) cielesność, jego uczucie, jego miłość. (John miał wątpliwości. Wyobrażam sobie te rozmowy: Mary musiała go przekonywać. Nie nieśmiały, czy niedoświadczony albo niepewny. Nie oczekujący, zbierający dowody, ważący możliwości. Aseksualny. Interpretacja Mary stała się interpretacją Johna, żeby potwierdzić albo zaprzeczyć. Co oczywiście zrobił. _Dobra robota, John_.)

            Zaakceptowała to, trzecią osobę w ich układzie (mnie); jako wiecznie przewijającą się trzecią osobę, którą właśnie ma sekretnie wprowadzić. (Powitalna) potencjalna groźba. Wykorzystanie czasu i energii Johna. Fizyczny kompromis (John dzielący przestrzeń ze mną, z nią i znowu ze mną). Dlaczego miałaby się na to zgodzić? Wymagania jej unikatowej psychiki (sznur tajemniczych kochanków, potrzeba współzawodnictwa o Johna); jego wymagania (ja, tylko ja).

            Czy to prawda? Czy dowody popierają taką teorię? Wszystko pasuje: napiszę do niego, a on odpisuje. Zapraszam go, przychodzi. Całuję go, oddaje pocałunek. Kiedy jego nagie ciało ociera się o moje, nie ma w nim poczucia winy. Stanowię wyjątek. Proszę go, żeby został, zostaje. (John: już jesteś mój?)

— Nie żebyś pytał mnie o zgodę, oczywiście — Mary. Śmieje się. To było zabawne? Czy to (znowu) miał być żart? Sama dobrze wie, że nikt nie potrzebuje jej zgody. Już ją dała. (Co za dziwaczne okoliczności.) — A jednak teraz jest przez ciebie piekielnie zdezorientowany.

— Czyżby? — To jak stąpanie po niepewnym gruncie. Prawda nie jest tak jasna, jak oczekiwałem. Ani równie prosta. Być może w pewnym sensie prostsza, niż zdawałem sobie sprawę. (John: w coś ty nas wplątał?)

            Znów zaczyna się śmiać. Krótko.

— Oczywiście. — Ponownie pochyla się do swojej kawy. (Indygo.)

— Nie potrafię zrozumieć dlaczego.

       Jedyny cel: poszperać w poszukiwaniu informacji. Dowodów.

       Wzdycha.

— On jest romantykiem, wiesz.

— Jeżeli mam być szczery, nie wiem.

— Oczywiście, że wiesz, bo o czym, twoim zdaniem, były te wszystkie wiadomości?

            Widziała jego wiadomości? Do mnie? Deklaracje, rozczarowanie? (Czy przeczytała także moje odpowiedzi?)

            Moje odpowiedzi.

_Och._

            Czy wyobraża sobie, że John żywi wobec mnie uczucia, które nie znajdują odwzajemnienia z mojej strony? Moje zachowanie z ich punktu widzenia: usiłuję zobaczyć ich tak, jakbym ich nie znał. Laska: prezent nie tak przemyślany, jak sobie wyobrażałem? Być może w jej rozumieniu rodzaj żartu, prześmiewczego dowcipu (podobnego do jej własnego)? Wiadomości: oschłe? Zaglądam w telefon. Przewijam. Mary rozpiera się w krześle, wyraźnie zadowolona z siebie. Myśli, że przeglądam wiadomości Johna. Moje odpowiedzi. On mówi mi, że mnie kocha; odpowiadam żartem. Stawiam go do pionu. Próbuję postrzec to jako dowód: jaki byłby wynik mojej analizy, gdybym nie miał niezbędnych informacji? Wszystko wygląda inaczej z perspektywy osoby, która uważa mnie za pozbawioną uczuć.  Tak. Teraz to widzę. Jej argument. Jej dowód. Jej (błędne) wnioski.

            John: _czego ode mnie chcesz?_

            Czy postawił to pytanie ze względu na rozmowę z Mary? John zastanawiał się, czy jestem w nim zakochany ( _jestem, oczywiście, że jestem, John, masz rację_ ), a Mary powiedziała mu, że oczywiście, że nie? Prezentując mu jako dowód te elektroniczne ochłapy, wskazując moje wady?

            Niedobór informacji prowadzi do mylnych wniosków.

— Już rozumiesz? — Składa ręce na piersi.

— Rozumiem. — Rozumiem, jednak nie to, co próbuje mi zademonstrować. — Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

— Żebyś powiedział mu prawdę — wzrusza ramionami. — Jeżeli nadal chcesz z nim sypiać, nie mam z tym problemu. Właściwie, nawet mi to pasuje. Ale powiedz mu, że nie chcesz — robi pauzę. _Czego nie chcę, Mary?_ — wiązać się w romantycznym sensie. Nie chcesz przecież, żeby przychodził do ciebie co noc na przytulanki, no nie? — Przewraca oczami, jakby to było nie do pomyślenia. Dziwaczna słabostka Johna, która dla mnie byłaby (jaka?) nie do pomyślenia.

            John. Przychodzi do domu do mnie, szukając pocieszenia u mnie, zamiast u niej. Dlaczego miałbym tego nie chcieć? ( _Właściwie, nawet mi to pasuje_.)

            Przypływ podniecenia. Zachwyt. Ledwie mogę je pomieścić. Unikałem tego, rozważając strach przed nieuniknioną agonią jako następstwo. Jakby to było, gdyby John zostawił Mary i wrócił, należał tylko do mnie?

            Pewnik: skóra (usta, język, zęby, ręce, podbrzusze, biodra, nie mówiąc już o innych częściach ciała) Johna jest niezwykle rozpraszająca. Gdyby należał do mnie (całkowicie do mnie), a nie do Mary, gdyby zwrócił w moim kierunku uczucia, które żywi do niej, czy sytuacja stałaby się problematyczna? Potencjalnie. Sprawy pochłaniają całą moją uwagę. Czy potrafiłbym z nich zrezygnować?

            Prawdopodobnie bym się do niego przyzwyczaił. Po pewnym czasie jego obecność przestałaby mnie tak rozpraszać. Lub ja nauczyłbym się sobie z nią radzić. Nauczyłbym się oddzielać strumień idei, informacji, dedukcji od ekstremalnie przyjemnego dotyku Johna (dotykania Johna). Wyzwanie. Obecność Johna bardziej poszerzyła niż zmniejszyła mój światopogląd. Dowody wskazują na to, że by mi go brakowało. Tak. Dam sobie radę. Zrozumie, kiedy mi się nie uda. Pomoże mi. Tak. (Problem, któremu stawię czoło z wielką przyjemnością.)

            Ton Mary jest sarkastyczny i niesympatyczny. (Naprawdę musi wierzyć, że jestem socjopatą. Jak wielu innych ludzi. Wielu, jednak nigdy John.)

— Nie chcesz masować mu ramion każdego wieczora i pytać, jak mu minął dzień, no nie?

            Nie chcę?

            Nigdy nie zapytałem Johna, jak minął mu dzień. Zakładałem, że sam by mi powiedział, gdyby miał taką ochotę. Gdyby wydarzyło się coś ciekawego, coś, czym można by się podzielić. (Wyrażanie zainteresowania życiem drugiego człowieka: forma okazywania uczuć. Więcej niż zwyczajna wymiana informacji. Sposób okazywania troski. Pomocne odkrycie.)

            Znów zaczyna się śmiać. (Zdenerwowanie. Podejrzewa, że się myli? Wyczytała z mojej twarzy coś, co sprawiło, że zwątpiła w swoje przekonania? Być może. A może nie. Nie jestem pewien.)

— Jest zdezorientowany. Wyobraża sobie, że chcesz. To dla niego… pewna pokusa, rozumiesz?

— Ach.

— To taka jego… mała fantazja. Z tym swoim wielkim mózgiem na pewno już na to wpadłeś. Jednak nie powinieneś zwracać jej przeciwko niemu. — Pobłażliwy uśmiech. (Nawet po tym wszystkim, po wszystkich kompromisach i błędach, Mary wciąż go kocha. Chce jego szczęścia. Chce, żeby dostał wszystko, czego pragnie. Nie uważa, żeby to było możliwe ze mną. Myśli, że ja potrafię go jedynie zranić, zdezorientować, złamać mu serce. Próbuje go chronić, a poprzez niego – siebie.)

            Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że snuje taką fantazję. Myślałem, że nie chce jej wcielać w życie. Myślałem, że dokonał wyboru. Nie miałem dowodów, które wskazywałyby inaczej. Infromacje. (Najwyraźniej) jednak wciąż mamy szansę. Czas, żeby wrócić na tamten dach, odpowiedzieć mu na pytanie (nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że to było pytanie). _Nie spodobałoby ci się. Brzydziłoby cię to._ Nie znałem jej. Nie znałem prawdy: nie brzydziłoby mnie to, jego miłość do mnie. Pragnę jej. Tak jak on pragnie stawiania na szali swojego życia, znalezienia się na muszce czyjegoś pistoletu. Bez niego nabawiłbym się zaburzeń psychosomatycznych. Jego porządek aż błaga się o chaos (mnie); mój chaos błaga się o ład (jego). Symetria.

— Fantazjowanie jest porządku, ma się rozumieć. Więcej niż w porządku. Zawsze chcemy tego, czego nie możemy mieć. Taka już ludzka natura, no nie?

            Jej wspaniałomyślność nie zna granic, co mnie nie zaskakuje. Samej sobie musi wybaczać równie często. Pozwala mu na jego częściowo spełnione fantazje (życie ze mną, miłość do mnie, moją miłość do niego minus masaże pleców i pocieszenia, które dostaje od niej), żeby był szczęśliwy. Na tyle szczęśliwy, aby zatrzymać go w pełnym kompromisów związku. Wpasowuje się tam, gdzie ja zawodzę. Wymaga, abym zawodził w dokładnie określony sposób. Stąpają po cienkiej linie. Każdy powiew wiatru może ich strącić. (Jestem powiewem wiatru.)

— Jedyne cechy ludzkiej natury, które nie są mi obce to bycie żywym lub martwym. Reszta jest wielką niewiadomą.

— Ja tylko… — Pod stołem, jej kolano podskakuje. Zaniepokojenie. Na jej twarzy wypływa wyraz ulgi. Widzi, że rozumiem. Rozumiem. — Chcę wrócić do statusu quo. — Pociera skronie. — Jest zdezorientowany, a sprawy przybierają… niepomyślny obrót. Musimy to wyregulować.

            Romantyczne myśli Johna (na mój temat). Jego wątpliwości. Wszystko przesiąkło w ich małżeństwo. (Nie mam wątpliwości. Jak mogło stać się inaczej?)

_Och._

            Wyznaczył granicę. (Nic dziwnego, że zaprosiła mnie na to ukradkowe spotkanie; musi mieć wpływ na moje kolejne decyzje, skoro nie może już wystarczająco wpłynąć na Johna. Chce, żebym dalej był porażką. Potrzebuje tego. Żebym po swojemu opuszczał Johna i ona po swojemu. Równowaga.)

            Nie sypia z nią. Nie będzie. Oczywiście, że nie będzie. Oczekiwanie. Czeka na moją odpowiedź. Mary również. Najważniejsza decyzja należy do mnie. Znajdujemy się w zawieszeniu, dopóki relacje nie zostaną zdefiniowane i jasne, uporządkowane.

            Znów wywołuję chaos, wykopuję szpitalne zakładki jego życia w nieład. A on pochyla się w ten nieład, pragnąc go. Poszukując go. Wdrapując się z nim do łóżka i uprawiając z nim miłość (ze mną).

            _Czego ode mnie chcesz?_

— Pomówię z nim. — Oczywiście. Koniecznie. Chociaż nie znam jeszcze odpowiednich słów. Muszę je odnaleźć.

            Układam wiadomość do Johna.

 

_Jestem twoim chaosem. Ty moim ładem. Potrzebuję cię. SH_

            Wysyłam. Trzymam telefon w dłoni, wyświetlaczem skierowanym w stronę uda. Czekam.

— Świetnie! — Mary wygląda na szczęśliwą. Dopija kawę, rozpierając się w swoim (maleńkim) krzesełku. Źle mnie zrozumiała (jak zawsze). Nie wiem, jak ją naprowadzić. Nie tutaj. Jakich słów użyć? — Wiedziałam, że zrozumiesz. John był ostatnio… dosyć rozkojarzony. Odkąd zaczęliście. Martwiłam się. Stwierdziłam, że nadszedł najwyższy czas na małą pogawędkę.

— Oczywiście. — Wibracje telefonu na moim udzie. Ukłucie strachu (czemu?). John. Spoglądam na wyświetlacz.

 

_Gdzie jesteś? Na miejscu zbrodni? Chcesz, żebym przyszedł? Czy tylko prosisz mnie, żebym zrobił ci pranie?_

 

            Uśmiecham się do telefonu. _John_. Podnoszę wzrok na Mary.

— Powinnaś wiedzieć. — Unosi brew. — O Marku Johnsonie.

            Blednie. Jej dłonie (do tej pory luźno oparte o stół) zaciskają się. Przenosi je na kolana, złożone w pięści. Jeszcze nie powiedziała Johnowi o _Marku Johnsonie_ ; jest nowy. Bardzo nowy. Przygruchała go sobie, kiedy John powiedział jej o mnie, o tym, że ze mną sypia. _Mark Johnson_ : jej zemsta, oko za oko. Próba odzyskania równowagi. (Małżeństwo to okropieństwo. Te wszystkie kompromisy i wyznawanie uczuć.) Jej niezwykle kontrolowaną twarz wykrzywia grymas. (Strach, wstyd, złość, zażenowanie, wściekłość, żal.) Po chwili się poprawia. Bierze głęboki wydech. Uśmiecha się. Nic nie mówi.

— Ma opryszczkę. — Mruga. Wpatruje się we mnie. — Znalazłem opakowania po Acyklowirze w jego śmietniku. — Oczywisty dowód. Wiele opakowań. Nie ma półpaśca. Oczywiste. Opryszczka (genitaliów, najprawdopodobniej). Najwyraźniej ostatnio nie miał zmian skórnych, inaczej Mary by się zorientowała. Mało prawdopodobne, żeby zaczął nowy związek od takiego wyznania. Chociaż nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

       Zakrywa dłonią usta. Szeroko otwiera oczy. (Co?)

— Powinnaś iść do lekarza. Przebadać się. — Wstaję. — Dla bezpieczeństwa. — Zakładam płaszcz. Popołudniowy wiatr niesie ze sobą chłód. Mam wrażenie, jakby wstawał nowy dzień. John. — Dziękuję za lunch. — Uśmiecham się. — To było bardzo pouczające.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Tajemnica poliszynela (ang. open secret) — sprawa, o której każdy wie, lecz nikt nie przyznaje jej istnienia otwarcie.


End file.
